Beating Heart
by Adox33
Summary: A chance encounter between the both of them. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, she wasn't sure what happened to her. Would they learn about each other? A Noblesse romance storyline about Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and own character. Setting takes place largely in Seoul and timing is after the defeat of The Union. Warning: May contain action scenes. Very slow paced story.
1. Chapter 1: The girl

**Note: **_**I do not own Noblesse or anything of its works. This story is purely fan fiction and self-made. The story may include several scenes from the original manhwa and may leave out most of original manhwa storyline. I do not have any knowledge of how things operate in Korea so at times this story will have a Japanese twist to it. This is my first ever fanfiction. The length of each story may vary from each chapter. May contain action scenes. While English is one of my native languages, I do not presume that my grammar and choice of words are without mistakes.**_

_***The manhwa has been updated since I wrote this. Plot and incidences may not line up to the manhwa***_

**Updated on 26/3/15**

. . . . .

* * *

It has been a year since The Union was defeated and everything in Seoul was in peace. There were not any sudden battles that happened ever since the The Outbreak between Lukedonia, The Union and the human world. The human world was finally at peace and Lukedonia continued its own ruling of not having any interference within the human world, unless needed. The Outbreak had caused more fatalities and injuries than anyone could ever imagined and brought the three different organisations and worlds to a huge clash. It was comforting to know that everything had ended and amends had been made.

It was only a year, but it was a year that was hugely appreciated by the population in Seoul. People rushed through their daily lives, going to their destinations in safety, knowing that there would not be any unexplainable harm that came upon them. It was only a year, but the incident of The Outbreak remained fresh on the minds of those who were close enough to witness it. It remained especially fresh on the minds of those who were affected or had lost their family or close ones, or anyone they knew to it. It was something that could not be rectified. It was done. But at the very least, it was over. The time for peace had arrived. Peace and quiet, which was what the inhabitants of Seoul wanted, needed. It was what anyone who was involved in The Outbreak wanted, those in the human world and those in Lukedonia.

A few things had changed ever since the Outbreak ended. The Raizel Knights (RK) had been disbanded. Seira and Regis had returned to Lukedonia where Regis would officially have his coming of age ceremony. They each had to perform their duties within Lukedonia. M-21, Teo and Takeo had decided to enlist themselves in the Korean military to help defend the nation. They figured that their capabilities would be highly regarded and more useful within the military service and that suited their feelings of need to help the country. They were no longer working in Ye Ran High School. Frankenstein continued to uphold his responsibilities as the director of Ye Ran High School. Fortunately, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel was not injured enough to have him slipped into an eternal slumber. He was fortunate to continue to attend Ye Ran High School as a student.

Things had been peaceful for a year.

Frankenstein was sitting in his office reviewing the school's annual budget. His eyes scanned through the figures typed neatly in front of him. It was tedious work to him, though he acknowledged that most of his work involved going through figures and sums in minute detail, which suited him perfectly fine. He was detail oriented after all. Sometimes he wondered if sitting in the office for extended hours was what he wanted.

Before the thought could fully form in his mind, he shook his head, banishing it away. No, it was what he wanted. Did he not strived to build this place for his master, for his master to integrate within the human world, for him to experience a normal, simple life, unlike those long years which his master had led in isolation? This was what he wanted. This tedious work that he was doing each and every day was worth it. It was worthwhile, looking at his master being in this school he had built, the simple things that his master could experience every day.

He looked up at the clock on the wall and noted that it was close to lunch time. A fond smile took place. His master would soon head to the canteen with the children to have a bowl of ramen. Frankenstein thought that he should probably look into the recipe of ramen in the canteen; perhaps he could make a few changes to enhance the flavour.

. . . . .

* * *

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel was sat at the long canteen table with Shinwoo, Ik-Han, Suyi and Yuna. He could perceptibly feel the other Ye Ran High School students, mostly from the female population, stealing glances at him as usual while he sat there, staring at his bowl of ramen. He was waiting for it to grow. No emotion surfaced on his face but deep inside him, he felt an excitement whenever he waited for his ramen to grow. It was the anticipation of the ramen changing its size that caused a tingling deep in his gut, no matter how many times he had seen it.

The children were discussing about the video games that they had played yesterday. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel wondered if he would perform better today. He enjoyed his time with the children. They were carefree and innocent, untouched by the tainted works of society, their personalities clearly shone through them. It was this attribute that drew him towards them; it had been long since he was in the company of children, of true children whose characters were untarnished by certain qualities that forced humans to accept in society.

"Ah, I'm so excited about that!" exclaimed Shinwoo while slurping his ramen.

"Me too! Let's just head there after school to do another round!" suggested Ik-Han.

"Okay," Yuna agreed and nodded.

"You're coming as well right, Rai?" Suyi asked, a smile on her face.

"…"

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel continued to stare at his bowl of ramen, giving no response.

. . . . .

* * *

"It's okay, Linthiel, I'll be here tomorrow at the same time as usual, just wait for me then," said a tall blonde man with soft features. He smiled gently and extended his right hand, patting softly on a girl's head.

The tall blonde man straightened up and walked five steps towards the frosted glass door; where he stopped and looked straight into a retina scanner, located just beside the door. The door slid upwards, creating an entrance for him to exit. He turned backwards and gave the girl who was sitting on the bed, looking at him, a kind smile and left the room. The door slid back down with a swoosh.

The girl sat alone and took a look around the room. The room didn't have much privacy; the walls were made of reinforced frosted glass. It was semi-transparent and she could just make out a few people walking outside. She sat on the bed waiting as usual, and stared through the glass walls, looking at the outside world. She wondered what was it like to be out there, to roam around as freely as the people outside. Through the semi-transparent glass walls, she could see other circular cubicles which resembled the one she was in. Her sphere shaped room was simple, it held a single bed, a reinforced glass chair and reinforced glass round table. Everything in the room was white, clean and simple. But it felt cold, everything felt cold to her touch. She supposed it was due to the fact that they were made of glass, but she felt that something seemed to be lacking in this room of hers. Something was missing, but she did not know what.

She shivered, a feeling of chill suddenly overtaking her slight body. She rubbed her arms, covered by long sleeves, and thought that it was unlikely that the temperature had dropped. She let her thoughts wander for a bit. A hiss from the door caught her attention. She saw the man-in-glasses in a white coat entering her room. That was how she referred him as.

_He's here._

Her eyes flickered over to the ground the visitor stood. She stood up and her white knee length dress fluttered around whilst she gave a slight bow, showing respect. He was a regular guest in this room, though she supposed, deeming him as guest was not accurate, as he had more power and authority than her. He was one of the ones in charge of her.

"Linthiel, I'm here to check on you again," stated the man while drawing out a PDA from his pocket. "Today we will be checking your abilities and make sure that they're at its usual rate."

The man keyed in a sequence of commands on his PDA and a hologram screen appeared in front of him. The screen showed a younger version of the girl, her ability details and her check up schedule. The girl looked at him expectantly. He nodded his head.

She began.

She circled her right foot back and her body arched in response. Her arms extended in a welcoming gesture. Eyes closed, she raised her head high. She felt the surrounding air was disturbed and a slow breeze brushed against her skin. She opened her eyes and felt her shoulder length hair swirled around her. She looked towards her right palm. There, hovered a few inches above her palm, were icicles shards, gently enveloped by a pulsing white glow.

The man-in-glasses nodded and logged the details into the hologram screen. She stood very still. Yet, there was an aura of movement that surrounded her form, a certain elegance that could not be comprehended, as though she was a ballerina dancing in stillness. She kept her head low, looking at the shoes of the man-in-glasses. She knew what came next, it was procedure, something she was used to since as long as she remembered.

"Good. Can you control them as usual?" he questioned, fingers pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

She turned her right palm to face the glass wall. She focused her attention on her power, and flexed her palm slightly. The icicles were fired at the wall and they shattered, shimmering pieces scattering on the floor around the unscathed glass wall. She turned her head towards the man, not meeting his gaze directly. He gave a casual wave of his hand and she knew the shattered icicles had disappeared before they even had the chance to melt.

"Excellent control. You're one of our very best, Linthiel," he nodded and smiled.

His smile often felt off. She should have gotten used to this by now; she had been doing this throughout her life. But somehow, she wasn't. The contrast of smiles between the man-in-glasses and the blonde man was too different. She was not able to comprehend that. The man-in-glasses typed in more details on the hologram screen.

"I will see you in 2 days again," he said and left the room.

The door slid down with a swoosh again. The girl sat down on her bed and stared at the walls, trying to see through the frosted semi-transparent glass, her still profile emitting a certain elegance around her


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated on 26/3/15**

. . . . .

* * *

Frankenstein heard the click of the door closing and looked around. He saw his master returning home from his usual session at PC Bang with the children. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel took off his pair of shoes and slipped into his house slippers before sitting himself down on the white couches in the living room. Frankenstein briskly went to the kitchen and started brewing a cup of tea, making sure to add six teaspoons of sugar in to suit his master's sweet tooth. He sat the cup of tea down on the coffee table in front of his master.

"Welcome home, master," he said with a slight bow.

His master took up the cup of tea and sipped slowly. His master's incomparable sense of elegance had always marvelled Frankenstein, despite the long years he had been beside him. He smiled; looking at his master's dignified profile had always been enough for him.

"Dinner will be served in an hour. I will get back to cooking now," he informed his master.

His master gently held up his cup of tea against his lips and took a long sip. That alone, was enough to let Frankenstein know his words had been acknowledged. He walked towards the kitchen and whipped out a chopping board. Seira was not around any more so he was in charge of cooking, not that he minded, as it was his utmost pleasure to serve the finest dishes to his master. He had made sure that all his cooking was refined to match his master's sweet palate.

He lined up the row of carrots on his chopping board. He was not going to prepare ramen today, as much as his master loved the dish. It was Frankenstein's duty to ensure that his master had a balanced diet. He took pride on that. Thoughts flitted past his mind as he recalled memories of when the household was full of liveliness, his hands chopping the rows of carrots expertly.

_The apartment is much quieter now that everyone has left. I wonder if master is fine with the way it is. He didn't seem to mind when Seira and Regis said they had to return to Lukedonia to perform their duties. He even approved of M-21, Tao and Takeo to join the military because that was what they wanted. But doesn't it seem a little lonely now? I wonder if master is really feeling fine and what does he think about all of this. _

Frankenstein took a small peek behind his shoulder at his master. At his glance, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel suddenly looked at him elegantly. Frankenstein's hand slipped and the knife cut his finger. He looked down at his bleeding finger and felt a sense of gloom taking over his emotions. He was too jolted by his master's unexpected gaze. He dragged his feet to his room and got a first aid kit to dress his wound, though he knew it would likely heal soon.

. . . . .

* * *

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel sipped his cup of tea, ignoring the woe he felt coming of in waves from Frankenstein. His connection with Frankenstein was strong, and he knew that Frankenstein was miserable about the fact he was caught staring at him in secret, and also because he slipped while he was cooking. He thought about the children and his earlier session with them. He had initially thought that perchance, today would be the day he would have shown improvement on his gaming capabilities. However, that had proven to be false.

_I can't seem to avoid dying in computer games. How do I control my weapon? The children had previously mentioned something about bullets and picking up items to regain health. Do bullets help me regain health? _

A soft clink was heard when he set his teacup back to its saucer. He had finished sipping his cup of tea. He got to his feet gracefully and sauntered towards the balcony. He trained his eyes into the distance. The balcony offered a great view, as expected of Frankenstein's taste. He could see the city lights far off in the distance, where the inhabitants of Seoul were busy going on and about. This apartment was situated in a quiet and peaceful area, exactly the way Cadis Etrama Di Raizel liked it. He observed the far off distance, taking in the dazzling array of colours dancing, blinking far away. The tall buildings were coated in a steady yellow or white light, shone through minuscule windows. It was as though the whole city was having a competition of colours and lights, each building and area trying to defeat each other.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel inhaled deeply. The night brought a different scent, very different from the day. It smelt of crisp, clean air. He could smell the sharp tangy scent of the cold night, and he felt refreshed. It was one of the things he liked about the night. His thoughts turned towards the far off city.

_The city is in peace now, and for that, I am glad. Everything is much quieter now. Humans really do have a great ability to adapt themselves back into this peaceful society. Maybe it's time…_

"Master, dinner is served," Frankenstein's voice floated over.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel turned around and saw Frankenstein was gesturing at the dining table laden with food. He walked towards it and sat at the head of the table, his usual spot while Frankenstein took his usual place on his left. The gourmet food served was fit for royalty ranging from foie gras with white truffle to baked Tom Yum fish. They ate in silence.

"Frankenstein," Cadis Etrama Di Raizel started.

. . . . .

* * *

Frankenstein looked at his master who was cutting his lobster. He noticed the serious tone that lay behind his master's words. It was a tone that had not been used for a long time. He looked at the other man nervously, wondering what was he going to say, and thought if the food was not to his master's exquisite taste.

"It might be time," said Cadis Etrama Di Raizel quietly.

"Time..?" asked Frankenstein.

He turned the statement around in his mind and worriedly thought about what did his master meant about time. A sudden realisation popped into his mind.

"Do you mean returning to Lukedonia, my lord?" he asked.

"No. I want to enjoy what you have built for me, Frankenstein," his master answered.

Frankenstein thought harder about what his master meant by time. And then it hit him. It was as though a wall had slammed into his chest and he felt a wave of dread broke out from him. A slow sadness and loneliness spread throughout his entire body as he realised what his master actually meant by time. It was time, he thought, that his master wanted, but it was also time that he was not able to grant to his master. Since The Outbreak, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had overused his power and lost a lot of his life force. Even though everything was at peace now, Frankenstein knew, he knew that his master's life force would not return. It would only be possible to replenish his health if his master was to enter another deep slumber again. His chest tightened at that thought. He did not want his master to be gone for centuries and centuries again, but the thought of his master disappearing from this world, the notion of his master entering eternal sleep was even harder for him to bear.

"Are you going to take a nap, my lord?" asked Frankenstein.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel only looked at his food silently. Frankenstein knew that his master would be too worried about him. He had to remain calm. It would be unfair if his master would have the additional burden of worrying over him when he himself was carrying the responsibility of such great power. His master had carried enough weight on his shoulders; he knew that his master was tired. Frankenstein would do whatever it took to alleviate his master's burden.

"How long would it be? The children… It would be best to prepare them before you rest," he said in a low steady voice.

"A long time might past before we meet again. This world is at peace now," said Cadis Etrama Di Raizel gently.

Frankenstein nodded.

. . . . .

* * *

Every day, the tall blonde man would visit her. He was always smiling and kind towards her. He was the only consistency in her life that comforted her. The tall blonde man taught her how to fold paper cranes today. Such small activities brought her delight; she didn't have much to do in her room.

"Linthiel, do you want to see something special?" the tall blonde man asked.

The girl looked up at him and smiled, her face lit up at the prospect of seeing something different. Something must have been reflected in her eyes as she saw the man's eyes softened when he looked down at her contained excitement. She tilted her head to a side in question but all he did was shook his head at her. He patted the top of her head and stood up. He then stretched his arms above his head and closed his eyes, his waist length hair floating around him like golden strands reflected in the sunlight. She sensed the blonde man reeling in his concentration. A current of air gathered around him and specks of glowing dust circulated rapidly in front of him. Something was taking shape. She leaned forwards, fixating her attention on the glowing specks of dust moving rapidly in a clockwise formation in front of the blonde man. The glowing specks of dust disappeared and a beautiful white Pegasus was formed.

The Pegasus stretched its wide wings outwards and pawed the ground. It then tossed its head when it noticed the girl, its silvery white mane cascading beautifully to a side. The girl's eyes widened. She had hardly seen anything so beautiful. She looked from the Pegasus to the blonde man, her sight travelling between the two. She felt her smile widened into a grin as she thought it was fitting that this beautiful creature belonged to the blonde man, who was equally just as beautiful.

"He's beautiful, oppa," she said softly.

The blonde man stroked the Pegasus's mane, his gaze soft. She knew he only had that look on his face if he was completely happy, if he felt truly at home. There were not a lot of things she was sure of, with her shut away in her room, but one thing she was sure of, it was this. That the blonde man was someone good, and when he felt happy, peaceful or comfortable, a very kind expression would take over his face. She had seen it often while he was in her room. She felt a warm glow in her heart looking at his expression.

"His name is Teru," he said.

"Teru. He's just like you, oppa" she whispered.

She stretched out a hand and gently patted Teru's muzzle. The Pegasus did not seem to mind her touch. She smiled at that prospect.

"He is gentle and calm but his best quality is his protectiveness. He will never let me come to harm," he said.

A serene expression reflected on the man's face. Teru nickered softly through his nostrils and placed his head under the man's palm for a stroke.

"This is a secret, Linthiel. We can't show our powers to you, remember that. Nobody is around today and that's the only reason for me doing this," he said with a smile.

The blonde man closed his eyes again. As if without effort, Teru faded into flecks of golden dust before scattering into the air. The girl felt a little sad to see Teru disappear, he was a sight to behold after all. She looked at the blonde man and realised that he was expecting a reply from her. She nodded her head to indicate that she understood. She looked down at her empty palms, curling them into fists and relaxing them again. She wondered about her abilities. A gentle ruffle on her hair caused her to raise her eyes; the man's pale grey eyes held a hint of sadness in them. She wondered why that was so. He glanced at his wristwatch and smiled briefly at her.

The door let out a swoosh as it slid shut. Once again, the girl had watched his retreating back and she sat down on her white bed, waiting for the next day to arrive.

. . . . .

* * *

***Oppa is a term used of a girl addressing an older man near her age, imagine it as onii-san**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated on 26/3/15**

. . . . .

* * *

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel gazed out of the window at his left as the teacher droned on about algorithms. The voice remained a background hum for him as his thoughts remained on the conversation that he held last night with Frankenstein. There were many things he was concerned about, but the main thing he was troubled about was those who he would be leaving behind. It was inevitable; The Outbreak had consumed a large portion of his life force. He felt it, all the way to his very core. It had taken a toll on him. And was this not the best time for him, even though he felt reluctant? His gaze trailed after the butterflies chasing one after another outside the window. From his view, it looked like everything was undisturbed, the beauty of the world preserved. He closed his eyes.

_I will have to enter hibernation. The children will have to be prepared for my disappearance and to have all communications cut off from me. This life that Frankenstein built for me is, indeed, peaceful. I wish I could..._

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel opened his eyes and frowned slightly as the sun rays illuminated his delicate features. He felt a tense knot on his shoulders and instinctively knew that it was the burden of his power that weighed him down. He breathed heavily and blinked. He knew that things were no longer the same. Still- he felt heaviness set in his abdomen- he did not want to, he did not wish for this to happen. He watched the sparse layers of clouds snail past inch by inch, the still morning sky bright, the Sun shining down the patch of green grass on the school grounds that he could see, still sporting the morning dew on their tips.

_It should be done soon._

His eyes flickered over to Shinwoo's sleeping back in front of him, his gaze jumping from one child to the next. He looked silently at the children for a long time before turning his attention back to the window, lost in his thoughts.

. . . . .

* * *

Frankenstein was seated on his black chair in his office, reading through the well organised monthly reports of Ye Ran High School's student performance. His eyes scanned through detailed accounts of individual achievements, never stopping to take a break. He reached for his cup of tea on his right. Before his fingers met the cup handle, they stopped dead in mid-air. His attention was caught somewhere else. He was fixated on a particular student's profile on the report.

A deep sigh parted from his lips and his hand dropped onto the chair's armrest.

_Master… I will have to prepare for master's hibernation soon._

His eyes were still transfixed at Han Shinwoo's achievement report. He reached for his cup of tea and took a long, deep sip, savouring the warmth of it. He swallowed and the warmth of the liquid spread throughout his torso. He loosened his tie and leaned back against his chair, his blonde hair gently encompassing his features.

_I suppose the arrangements could be done within a month. Perhaps I should list master's departure as an exchange program to another school abroad. This way, it would be easier to handle the children's questions should they try to contact him. But with the technology available now…_

He exhaled loudly and flexed his back. Frankenstein jotted a note on a sheet of paper, amidst the many stacks of documents on his desk. It was all his work, but he was efficient and he was likely to finish it by the end of the day.

_I wonder if I could quicken the process of master's health replenishment with a new casket. I have many ideas written down over these years but none of them had been executed yet. I should research more into this._

Frankenstein rested his chin on the back of his hand, his brows furrowed together. The more he thought about it, the higher the success rate the idea presented. He nodded. A memory surfaced into his mind and his other hand clenched tight around the armrest. His jaw muscles were tensed and he clenched his teeth. It was an unpleasant memory. He was reminded about the near death scenario of his master and his master's critical condition after the battle with the first elder. He stood up from his chair and paced around his office. Back then, all he felt was a wave of dread on the possibility of losing his master; frustration, at himself for not being able to help his master more; anger, at the first elder who had used such backhanded methods in the battle.

He came to a sudden stop in between his desk and the chair. He slammed both of his palms onto it, his breathing ragged, the corners of his eyes hard.

"I will find a way," Frankenstein said, "I'll find a way to restore master's health."

. . . . .

* * *

The girl sat on her bed, waiting, as usual. Her eyes were unfocused on the semi-transparent glass walls that separated her from the outside world. Her fingers twitched and she stood up, her hair grazing just slightly below her shoulders. An unexplainable worry clutched her heart.

_Something is wrong_.

She remained silent. But even so, her heart increased its speed. Her senses peaked up more than usual and all she could hear was white noise. Her hands were cold and clammy, it was not unusual from normal, but somehow, she felt different. She focused her attention on the glass walls, peering at the disallowed world. Everyone was in a hurry. She took two steps closer to the wall and pressed her hands against the cold smooth surface, as she tried harder to look past the blurred walls. It was not something she could explain but she felt that it was different from usual.

A loud thud was heard against the glass wall on her right. She whirled around. Her eyes widened and she stood very still. Reflexively, her fingers curled into a fist. The tall blonde man's face was pressed against the semi opaque wall of her room. It was his expression that turned her to stone. His pale grey eyes met hers, almost pleading. His face sporting brutal signs of purple and red patches. Blood. That was the first word that came to the surface of her mind. She felt cold.

The blonde man was mouthing something at her. She couldn't understand it, her room was soundproof. His head was then pulled back and smashed against the surface. It was then that the girl forgot to breathe. Another man was grasping the blonde man's hair, a knee to his back, forcing the blonde man to kneel with his face against her room's wall. All she could do was to stand there, and to stare, to stare at the scene unfolding in front of her, her mind struggling to comprehend the scene in front of her.

Silence.

She was trapped in a nightmare. Her heart was racing, pumping too fast, or was it? She was no longer sure. She was not in control of her own body. She knew she was in her room, she must be. She had never left it. But what was this in front of her? It must not be real; it must be a nightmare she was having. She wanted to run over to help him, she wanted to, but her legs had turned to lead and they would not move. All she could see was the blonde man's face smashed against the blood streaked surface again and again and again. All she wanted to do was scream, and yet, her voice, that too, had left her. She was immobile. All she did was to stare.

The blonde man suddenly spun around at an opening. He kicked the attacker's chest hard and the attacker fell backwards. The blonde man then clenched his hand, within seconds, Teru appeared, spreading its wings and formed a barrier between him and his attacker. He met the girl's gaze and placed his hand on the crimson cold surface of her room wall. She felt a current of electricity passed through the walls and in an instant, the walls exploded into smithereens.

She ducked as pieces of glass scattered around her. She lifted her head and looked at him, her lips parted, wanting to say something, but she didn't know what. Words were lost on her as she looked at him. His face was streaked with blood, blood everywhere. His shirt, his white coat, his face, his hair dyed dark red and gold. She felt dampness at the corner of her eyes. The man could barely support his own weight as he looked deep into her eyes.

Only a few seconds had passed between him being attacked and him kneeling in front of her, but to her, it seemed like an eternity had passed. It felt like time had stopped.

"Run," the blonde man's voice broke.

She looked at him through her watery vision, his profile now a blurry mess. Her throat was restricted, clamped shut. He was in pain, he could scarcely speak. The words he spoke were a soft gargle but even then, his voice was soft, gentle, comforting. Her chest squeezed tighter. Droplets fell freely from her eyes now.

"Go somewhere safe and never, ever look back," he breathed.

She felt a grip on her left hand and looked up. Thick, dark red blood dripped down from his face. Far off in the distance, she heard the attacker hacking his way through Teru, but that was all background noise. Her focus was captivated by the blonde man. His grip tightened. She winced and felt a surge of power entering her body, warm and engulfing. A glow of white light encircled both of them and a faint gust lifted them just slightly off the ground. Their feet touched the solid floor and she felt her hand trembled under his grip. His hand was slick with blood. He let go of her hand and pushed her away roughly.

It was then that Teru flew over and spread its large wings over her. She had just enough time to witness the attacker leaping over to the blonde man. A flash of silver dagger. A slash against his chest. A splash of crimson red. Then all she saw was white feathers. Teru had shielded her from the view.

"Leave now. Be…safe," a familiar raspy voice floated towards her.

Automatically, robotically, as though her limbs controlled her more than she was controlling her body, she mounted the Pegasus. When she did so, she saw him. The blonde man had dropped to his knees. He clutched at his flowing gash, his long blonde hair stained red; he still emitted a beautiful aura in the midst of the brutality. His gaze met hers with a fierce intensity, and that was the last thing she saw. Teru took off through the broken ceiling as an agonising scream pierced through the late evening sky.


	4. Chapter 4

"And that's it for today, stay safe and go home straight after class," Mr Park rattled on as the school bell rang.

The class erupted into a clutter of noise and movement as the students packed up their belongings and prepared to leave the school. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel was still seated on his chair, staring out of the window.

"Let's go to Principal Lee's house again today!" Shinwoo said, stretching his arms.

"Ah, but Principal Lee said to drop by his office once school was over," replied Yuna.

"Is that so? Well, let's go then!" Shinwoo slung his bag over his shoulder as he waited for everyone else.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel stood up and left with the children. They headed towards the principal's office and entered after announcing their arrival. Frankenstein was seated on his black armchair as usual while he looked over to the companions who just arrived. He placed a folder of documents on his table and got to his feet.

"Are all of you going to my house again?" Frankenstein asked.

"Yeah, we're going to Principal Lee's house to play games," replied Ik-Han smiling.

"Ah, I'm sorry but today is not a good day," Frankenstein answered, "We… have someone important visiting so it would be slightly inconvenient."

"Oh, that can't be helped. We'll just go to PC Bang then!" Shinwoo exclaimed with a fist pump.

"See you tomorrow, Rai! Bye, Principal Lee," said the children in unison, leaving the office together while chattering amongst themselves.

Frankenstein looked at Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

"We don't have a visitor today, master. I came up with an idea of restoring master's health but I need to collect some data," said Frankenstein.

"…"

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel walked over to the white couches in the office and sat down.

_Did I offend master? Was I too wilful to ask this of him? Ah, indeed I should have asked for it after the children are done and would return home. But I don't know how long it would take to gather master's data. Is he angry with me?_ Thoughts raced across Frankenstein's mind as he served the cup of tea to Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Several beads of sweat started to form on Frankenstein's forehead and neck.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel raised the cup of tea towards his lips and took a small sip, radiating an aura of elegance as he crossed his long legs.

Frankenstein stood next to him, his hands folded in front of him. He glanced nervously towards his master, silently observing Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's silent profile. _Did I commit a grave error?_

"When do we leave?" asked Cadis Etrama Di Raizel simply.

"Ah, I just have to review a few more documents and I would be done, master," replied Frankenstein.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel gave a curt nod, seemingly at ease.

Frankenstein released a breath of relief and bowed slightly. He returned to his office desk and sat on his black chair. Frankenstein picked up the folder of documents which he previously put on his table and continued to look through them.

Time passed and the sun was starting to set. Frankenstein looked up at the clock and noted that it was almost 6pm. He arranged the documents in an orderly manner and put them into the first drawer of his folder cabinet. He then stood up and walked towards the white couch where Cadis Etrama Di Raizel was still seated.

"Master, I am sorry for making you to wait," Frankenstein apologised with a slight bow, "I am done now."

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel regarded Frankenstein from the corner of his eye and placed his cup of tea back to its saucer. He stood up briskly, his silhouette as elegant as ever. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel headed towards the office door and opened it, Frankenstein just a few steps behind him.

Both men walked in silence, enjoying the bustling city and each other's quiet company. They walked through a street next to a park on their right, towards the direction of their house. The sky was painted with a beautiful splash of orange, purple and blue, mixed together to form a magnificent view. The tranquil evening breeze ruffled through both of their black and blonde hair, leaving them feeling peaceful. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel inhaled deeply, revelling in the cool late evening air. He could smell the crisp scent of the grass and the faint scent of flowers from the park in the distance.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel was looking in front of him as he walked.

One step, two steps, three steps.

He paused.

A sudden movement caused him to stop halfway.

His eyes focused on the huge white Pegasus on his left that almost collided into him if he were to take his fourth step. The Pegasus was flying so swiftly from his left to his right that he had to direct his full attention towards the unusual incident. His eyes took in the full movement of the Pegasus' wings gliding and the very strange sight of a delicate girl riding low on the Pegasus' back. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel frowned slightly at the scene as the Pegasus flew towards the park on their right, his hair ruffled softly at the movement of the Pegasus' flight.

Frankenstein took in the whole incident of the flying Pegasus and the girl on it and frowned deeply, a look of hard determination crossed his features. He looked towards his right at where the duo had headed off and looked back at his master, noticing that his master was looking at the same direction.

"Master, it is unusual for anyone to show their power these days among the human world. And there have been no cases of humans continuing to be modified anymore," Frankenstein said resolutely.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's brows narrowed imperceptibly. He placed his right foot in front of him and took off in a flight, leaping towards the park in a speed that no ordinary human could match with. He could sense Frankenstein following close behind him in the same fashion, matching his stride a few steps away. His hair fluttered lightly across his regal features as he wondered about the blood stains that were on the girl's white dress.


	5. Chapter 5: The Encounter

The girl was drained from her escape as she weaved through the bustling city of Seoul. She wasn't able to comprehend the noises and lights that were lit in the evening and so, she closed her eyes, blocking everything from her sight. By pure chance, they had not passed through a busy crowd of people. In fact, it was highly unusual that they had not passed by even a single person walking down the street. It could only be assumed that they were travelling through uncustomary dark alleyways or occasionally, above buildings. She was not aware that this phenomenon was uncommon. It would seem that the pair had no clear destination as to where they were headed towards but were just fleeing because they were told to do so. It was this way that Teru was travelling at, at an astonishing speed until for some strange reason or another, the girl felt the Pegasus progressively slowed down before coming to a complete stop. She opened her eyes and realised that they had stopped next to a huge tree. The girl dismounted from Teru and took in her surroundings. It was then that she realised she was at a place where there were many trees and flowers. There wasn't a single soul in sight, at least, that's what she felt.

She raised a hand and lightly patted Teru's muzzle, her eyes adjusting to the park lit only by a few dim street lights. A movement stirred the air around her, ruffling the hem of her blood stained dress. She lifted her head and noticed that there were two men who appeared in front of her, one dressed in a sharp black suit and the other in a white school uniform. She noticed that it was a stark contrast between the both of them, even though they were both immaculately dressed. She was positive that she had not seen them before. From the messy ordeal that she had had experienced just a few hours ago, she was unsure about their intentions, or if they were even people who could be trusted. All she could think about in that minute was that there were two strangers who could potentially harm her, the same way that the other stranger had harmed the tall blonde man from the facility.

The very memory of it caused her to tremble slightly. Her breathing sped up as she stared at the two men in fear. She shrank behind Teru visibly, her grip tightening around his mane.

. . . . .

* * *

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and Frankenstein stood still in the park, facing the girl, observing her actions. Frankenstein noticed the suspicion and conflict reflected in her eyes as she took in the two men opposite her. He stood very still, waiting, his muscles tensed, ready for any sign of battle from the girl. A few seconds passed and the girl only continued to stare at them in silence.

"What is she doing?" he muttered under his breath.

His eyes travelled towards the girl's death grip on the Pegasus' mane. At once, a simple realisation crossed his mind. He felt his core muscles relaxed and subsequently, so did his stance.

"Master, I can feel no intention of the girl wanting to battle with us," he said in a low voice, directed towards Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

Frankenstein could feel more than see his master's head inclined in a short nod.

"Who are you?" asked Frankenstein.

The girl stayed silent, her eyes flickering between Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and himself.

"Why are you covered in blood?" asked Frankenstein again, attempting to get a response from her.

The girl looked down at her dress and seemed to notice for the first time, at the state of her dress. He noticed that a confused expression crossed her features. Then without warning, an appearance of utter anguish and panic plastered across her face. He could sense an intense fear wrapping its grip around her, it was as though the question had prompted an unwanted memory. The girl shrank further behind the Pegasus. Frankenstein's suspicions peaked up and he took two steps forwards.

"What did you do?" he asked in a deep and menacing voice.

The girl shook her head vigorously. Her pupils dilated as her gaze met his. Frankenstein was aware of his threatening stance but he did not relax his posture. No, he wouldn't. Not until he was positively sure that this girl was not trying to catch him while he was unaware. Frankenstein took two more steps forwards and stopped midway. He noticed that throughout the whole time while he was interrogating her, her grip on the Pegasus did not relax. In fact, she looked like she would tighten her grip more if it was even possible. It was this particular observation that caused Frankenstein to reassess his behaviour.

_Would a girl who was practically trembling in fear and hiding behind a Pegasus try to attack me? Is she even capable of doing so?_

"Is that your blood?" Frankenstein asked.

A look of pain reflected in the girl's eyes when she heard his question. Ever so slowly, she shook her head once more, side to side. Her gaze dropped to the ground three steps away from her. Frankenstein relaxed his demeanour after he took in her expression. He decided to give the girl the benefit of doubt.

One step. Two steps.

Frankenstein stopped. His feet planted at exactly where the girl's gaze was.

"Are you hurt?" Frankenstein softened his voice.

The girl lifted her gaze and he saw a look of confusion appeared on her face. She tilted her head subtly to the left, as though trying to comprehend his question. It was then for the very first time since their encounter, he noted her grip on the Pegasus' mane loosened slightly. She seemed to have relaxed a little. Frankenstein thought that the girl bore no ill intentions for the moment and decided that she could be trusted, even for a little.

He took one more step towards her.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked, looking directly in her brown eyes.

The girl stared back and shook her head again for the third time. Frankenstein felt the corner of his eyes softened. He promptly turned away from the girl and faced his master, who stood at the exact same spot since their arrival, taking in the queer exchange between himself and the girl.

"It would seem that she is confused, master," reported Frankenstein in a low voice. He voice was too low for the girl to be able to pick up, despite the close distance between them. However, he knew that Cadis Etrama Di Raizel would be able to listen to every word he said.

"Maybe, we should bring her back to the house just to be safe, and we would be able to find out about her situation and power as well," he continued.

Frankenstein saw a fleeting look of contemplation flickered on his master's face. If he wasn't paying attention or if he wasn't in tune with his master's behaviour, he would have missed the brief look. His master gave a short nod of approval. Frankenstein faced the girl again and noticed that she was no longer gripping the Pegasus' mane. Her hand was rested on the Pegasus' back, lightly stroking him.

"It is dangerous for a girl to be out alone at night. If you don't have a place to go to, you are allowed to stay at my house for the moment, together with my master," Frankenstein suggested while gesturing towards Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

The girl glanced over at Cadis Etrama Di Raizel as a soothing evening breeze encompassed all three of them. Frankenstein stood still as he thought how unusual it was for a human to exude the amount of elegance she possessed. Her eyes darted back towards Frankenstein and she gave a slight nod of her head, agreeing to his suggestion.

"You have to put away the Pegasus, he attracts too much attention," said Frankenstein while looking at Teru.

The girl looked at Teru and frowned. She then closed her eyes and a look of deep concentration was etched on her face. A few seconds passed and yet, nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked to the Pegasus who was still standing by her side. Her frown deepened visibly.

Frankenstein narrowed his brows and said "You don't know how to put him away?"

The girl shook her head again and gently patted Teru. Frankenstein sighed softly and shook his head in disapproval. He turned around and walked towards his master.

"Follow us and make sure that the Pegasus isn't seen," he directed his command behind his shoulder, towards the girl.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and Frankenstein leapt off together into the evening sky as the first rays of pale moonlight lit across the horizon. The girl mounted on Teru gracefully again and took off after them, following in their wake.


	6. Chapter 6

Frankenstein keyed in the door combination to his house and opened it, allowing Cadis Etrama Di Raizel to enter the threshold first, followed by the girl and her Pegasus, before finally entering himself. The girl stood next to the couches with Teru, glancing around the whole apartment. It was the first time she had entered a house that was so spacious. She wondered briefly if her presence was even allowed in the house. The girl looked over to Frankenstein and noticed that he seemed displeased at her.

_Did I do something wrong?_

She observed Frankenstein's stare more carefully and realised that he was not looking at her per say, but at her dress. She glanced downwards and saw her bloodstained dress and wondered if it was the dress that was causing him his discomfort.

It was then that Cadis Etrama Di Raizel turned towards her and raised his hand wordlessly. Alarmed, she raised her head quickly just in time to feel that an aura of power had rose within him and was slowly released towards her. She tensed up on instinct. A wave of power was directed towards her from Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's outstretched hand and she braced herself. What happened next was completely out of her expectations.

Her dress started to disintegrate into pieces around her. However, just as she could barely feel the cold air against her skin, she felt a flowy, light material brushing against her torso. She looked at her arm and saw new fabric was woven together, covering her skin. The new pieces were woven so quickly that in no time, it became complete. Her exposed skin was not seen at all and the cold air could barely be felt. She felt the power emanating from Cadis Etrama Di Raizel cut off and she looked at him. He dropped his hand against his side and walked over to the white couches and sat down, crossing his long legs elegantly.

The girl turned her attention back towards her new ensemble. It was a long sleeved white chiffon dress that ended just above her knees. She realised that it was very similar to the one she wore before, except without the bloodstains. Her eyes wandered over to Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and a thought crossed her mind.

_How did he manage to create a new dress? Is there such a power that exists?_

She tugged at her sleeves and felt the fabric's soft strands under her fingers. She confirmed that the dress was indeed real and that puzzled her even more. She pondered for a while and looked at Teru. Her eyes were shut briefly as she thought how the only thing that gives her comfort was the Pegasus. She was confused and overwhelmed by so many new sensations and experiences within just a few hours. Unconsciously, her feet shuffled closer to Teru. It was Teru that she felt safe next to.

. . . . .

* * *

"You may sit on the couch," Frankenstein gestured towards the direction of where his master sat.

The girl walked over to the couch and sat on it with the Pegasus standing behind her. Frankenstein then walked towards the kitchen and brewed two cups of tea, one for his master and the other for the girl. He placed the cups in front of them and sat opposite the girl, at the left of his master.

"I believe introductions are necessary here. Can you speak?" he asked.

The girl looked at him and answered in a soft feminine voice "Yes."

He nodded his head and laced his fingers together as he leaned back against the couch.

_As quiet as she is, she does have a nice voice. I should find out as much as possible. She seems a little timid. Maybe I should first put her at ease. _

"I am Frankenstein, principal of Ye Ran High School. This is my master, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel," he introduced briefly.

The girl glanced down at the cup of tea in front of her and softly replied, "My name is Linthiel."

He nodded his head and pointed towards the Pegasus.

_Some issues have to be addressed as soon as possible._

"The Pegasus behind you, I assume that he is a product from your power-"

Frankenstein stopped midsentence. The girl was shaking her head forcefully, her eyes focused on him intently. He dropped his hand and waited for her explanation.

"No, Teru isn't mine, he belongs to oppa," she said in a rush.

"He isn't yours?" Frankenstein asked, his voice laced with scepticism.

The girl opposite him shook her head again.

"In that case, how is he with you now? Do you share your power with this other man?" he asked.

The girl hesitated for a few seconds and seemed to be chewing on his question while she looked at her lap. Frankenstein waited patiently. He knew that eventually the girl would provide him the answer he wanted. He felt his master's curiosity next to him, even though not a hint of emotion was betrayed on his master's face.

Finally, the girl met his eyes. He saw a firm resolve in her eyes but her face was drawn with grief and pain. Her fingers were intertwined with each other and she shifted slightly on her seat. Haltingly, in a soft voice laced with sorrow, she explained the incident of the facility. She explained about a blonde man who constantly visited her and was the only person who she felt safe with. The man who would visit her and spend his time with her, teaching her crafts or bringing her a few books to read, that he was the only constant in her life that brought her joy, and how he commanded her to escape without going back.

Frankenstein listened to her story and pondered about the facility and the incident. He noticed that there were underlying hints about her ignorance about the world but he did not voice it out. He was uncertain if she was truly ignorant or if it was simply the way she spoke.

_By the sounds of it, it seems that she had escaped a facility. And is it possible that humans had managed to transfer power between themselves now? Is that what that meant? Possibly. I should question her more about it._

He looked at the delicate girl who had experienced the horrors of a research facility. Her posture was withdrawn and a look of exhaustion was worn on her face. He realised that the girl was incredibly tired after a whole ordeal of escape within a few hours. Pity rose up within him as he looked at her. He gave off a slight sigh. He did not like procrastination.

_Maybe the questioning could be put off for a while. _

He unlaced his fingers and rested his elbows on his knees. He heard a soft metallic clink of a cup against a saucer from his right and felt his master's gaze on him. He knew what he should do.

"You can stay here for the time being since you do not have a place to go to," he said.

"Stay here?" the girl asked in surprise.

"Yes, staying here would be safer than living on your own outside. I assume that you have nowhere to go and that there might be others who are after you," he replied.

The girl paused and seemed to be considering his offer. She bowed her head slightly towards his direction.

"I will take up your offer."

He nodded his head and leaned back against the couch again. He looked over to the standing Pegasus behind her.

"Before you retire for the night, there is another matter that should be taken care of," he said, gesturing towards Teru.

"Can Teru not stay here?" Linthiel asked him, her head cocked to the side.

Frankenstein looked at her in disbelief.

_Did she really just ask that? Don't tell me... that she's just like master? Could her ignorance be true then?_

He decided that he would need to explain it in detail. He squared his shoulders and directed his explanation towards her.

"Teru can stay. You will need to gather the power back in and keep him within you," he said.

"But Teru isn't mine."

"It is highly likely that that man had transferred his power to you. The moment Teru went over to your side to protect you instead of protecting him, it meant that the ownership of power had been passed on to you," Frankenstein explained slowly.

"Oppa, he…" Linthiel trailed off.

The girl had the same look of anguish plastered on her face from before when she heard his explanation. Frankenstein decided that it was better for her to be distracted from her feelings. He pitied her; it was not easy to see someone you care about to be gone. He would know, he's lived for centuries, enough to endure the pain.

"For now, let's practice on gathering your new power in," Frankenstein stood up and walked a few steps away from the couch.

Linthiel got to her feet and followed suit. She faced him with Teru close behind her.

"Concentrate and feel the external power that is overflowing out of you. That should be the new power that you have acquired," he instructed.

Linthiel stood still and closed her eyes. Her face was drawn in concentration and he could feel a warm pulse of power from her. She raised her hand slowly as though trying to get a stronger feel on the new power.

"Now try to think that you're pulling on a rope and you're reeling in the power back into you," he continued.

Linthiel extended both arms in a welcoming gesture and a glow of faint white light formed around her. The surrounded air was disturbed by the power. She opened her deep brown eyes and dropped her hands just as Teru disappeared and specks of golden dusts scattered into the air.

_She is able to control her ability rather well, given for a complete beginner in acquiring a new power. It is something to be remembered. This feeling I get from her and her elegance, she must be have a considerable amount of power. Her sophistication could equal to a noble._ _It is unusual. Indeed, she is a mystery and I have to know more about her modified condition._

He made a mental note about it and directed Linthiel to a reasonably large bedroom next to his master's.

"This will be your bedroom. You are free to buy anything you want and put it in there. Please keep it clean and tidy at all times," he said briefly.

Linthiel stood outside the room and looked at him, seemingly deep in thought.

"You must be tired from the entire ordeal, rest well tonight. Tomorrow, you will leave with master and me to the school, where you'll be introduced as a new student. I will brief you through it tomorrow," he continued.

Linthiel nodded her head and he turned around and left her alone. She took a step into the room and closed the door quietly. Frankenstein returned to the living room to find that his master, too, had retired for the night. Frankenstein knew that his master did not wish to speak to him and instinctively knew that his master wanted to sort out his new knowledge about the girl alone. Frankenstein sat on the couch; his fingers laced together, elbows on his knees. He, too, contemplated about the condition of Linthiel and the significance it meant as well as her new found power. That was new knowledge to him.

Little did he know it was the start of a very complicated ordeal.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I had reuploaded Chapters 1, 2 and 3 together with this Chapter. I would highly recommend anyone who reads this to reread those chapters. The main content of the chapters had not changed but I had included more details. However, if you are too lazy to read through it again, it's okay since the main plot was not altered. **

. . . . .

* * *

Linthiel woke up and sat straight up.

_Where am I? _

She looked around her eyes took in the Sun rays that streamed through the large windows placed on the left to her bed. The white curtains were of a sheer material, thin and flowy, drawn opened to allow the natural light to filter into the room. She was on a Queen sized bed and pillows surrounded her frame when she moved. Across the room, she registered a glass study table with a soft white armchair. Her gaze swept towards the left of her bed, there, sitting between the large panelled windows that covered the entire length of the wall, from top to bottom, sat a small bedside table. This table, too, was made primarily from glass and a silver metal. On top of it sat a small digital clock. It was 6.30 in the morning.

_I followed Frankenstein and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel back to this place. They offered me to stay here. I told them about my escape and Frankenstein told me that Teru now belongs to me. He taught me how to feel for my new power. _

She quickly refreshed her memory on the occurrences that happened yesterday. She sorted out her thoughts and gracefully slid off the bed. Her feet hit against a large plush cream carpet placed beneath the bed. She lightly rubbed her bare feet against the carpet, marvelling at the fluffy thick texture. Everything in this room felt different from the facility. It felt less cold, more open and cozy. It was a new feeling. She liked it. She slipped off to the en-suite bathroom and washed up, remembering that she was meant to attend a school with Frankenstein and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

. . . . .

* * *

Frankenstein was seated on the couch as usual with his master next to him. They both sipped on their tea in comfortable silence. He enjoyed these mornings where words weren't needed between his master and himself. He prided himself upon knowing his master's needs and being able to cater towards them without his master ever ordering him to. It was also mornings like these that represented the calm before the usual bustle of the school that he appreciated, not that he minded it, but it was nice to feel this calm at times, without a concern in his mind except to remember to serve 6 spoonfuls of sugar into his master's tea.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a light set of footsteps pattered towards the living room. The footsteps announced the arrival of Linthiel. He set his cup down and knew he had to start his duty early today. Just in time, the girl appeared in the living room silently.

"Good morning. You can pour yourself a cup of tea from the kitchen," he said, gesturing towards the pot of tea.

"Good morning," she greeted with a small smile.

Her eyes flickered over to his master who was slowly sipping his cup of tea. She seemed to ruminate about something or another before her eyes were set.

"Good morning," she said very softly, directed towards Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

Frankenstein hid his surprise. He did not expect the girl to greet his master directly. He looked over to his master, wondering. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel looked at Linthiel from the corner of his eyes and slowly, his head inclined in a short nod. He then returned to sipping his tea in silence.

Frankenstein noted that Linthiel seemed to be satisfied with the acknowledgement as she walked towards the kitchen to pour herself a cup of tea. He took a sip of his tea before returning it to its saucer and crossed his fingers together, his back straight when he addressed the girl now seated opposite him.

"I had better start telling you the basics. As I've told you yesterday, you will be introduced as a new student from a foreign country in the school. You will be expected to conduct yourself like a normal student at all times. Humans in the school have no powers nor do they have any knowledge of it. So the usage of your power is forbidden within school grounds," he briefed.

_Thank goodness for the experience I had from dealing with Seira, Regis and Master. I have better knowledge of how to handle this now. I'd better give her some pocket money and her textbooks too or the children might find it odd. Have I left out anything?_

It was 7.30 in the morning. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel put down his cup of tea and stood up elegantly. Frankenstein stood up as well, followed by Linthiel. Frankenstein and his master walked towards the door. He knew that Linthiel was following behind them. All of a sudden his master stopped in front of the door.

_What is the matter? Master now knows how to open the door._

His master turned around and faced Linthiel. He raised his hand and a slight power gathered around him. The dress that Linthiel wore disintegrated into pieces and she now bore the Ye Ran High School girl's uniform. His master then turned around and opened the door to leave.

Frankenstein stood still. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and his jaw went slightly slacked. The colour of his face drained. A few seconds passed. He returned to his senses and a sigh escaped from him. He opened his mouth then snapped it shut. Frankenstein raised his hand and rubbed his forehead.

_How could I have forgotten to give her a school uniform? And here I am, thinking that I had better experiences and will not cause a huge blunder anymore. Master had to remind me of my mistake. Ah…_

_. . . . . _

* * *

The day was clear and the weather was warm without a breeze. The school was vibrant with activity. Students greeted each other after a day and teachers hurried towards their offices, school workers were doing their duties on ensuring the school ran as it should. Shouts and yells could be heard from a distance on the school grounds, it indicated morning club activities, partook by a few groups of students. These were the usual commotion on the school grounds before classes started. It was nice to be surrounded by it.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel stopped in his stride while he saw Frankenstein turned and headed towards the chairman's office. He had to make for his assigned classroom, where the children were likely to have arrived. He was about to turn towards that direction when he felt the girl behind him started after Frankenstein. He realised that Frankenstein did not inform her on what to do once she arrived. Frankenstein had been preoccupied of late due to a certain school activity that required his attention.

"Stop," he said in a low voice.

The girl stopped and turned her head behind her shoulder, her head tilted to a side, her brows creased together. It seemed that he had to explain things to her. Frankenstein was gone and it was up to him to ensure that Frankenstein's hard work would not be impeded.

"Frankenstein is departing to the office," he continued in the same tone.

"Do I not follow him?" the girl asked.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel gave no response as he continued to look at the girl. She asks questions, like so many humans often do. The curiosity is a human trait, and if not pruned properly, could lead to many unwanted complications. Is it not the reason as to how humans were modified? It was curiosity that served as an honourable reason for humans in the beginning to help themselves, but as time went on, without proper supervision, curiosity could become distorted and greed could take over. It was a necessity to keep curiosity in check.

"Come," he commanded.

As curious as the girl was, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel knew that it was his duty to ensure she knew where to go in this school. As long as Frankenstein was not around to guide her, it fell on his shoulders to bear the responsibilities. He, for one, had learnt the intricacies of the human world and knew how to navigate around them. He supposed that it does not hurt him to guide her while Frankenstein was unavailable, if not, for Frankenstein's sake. It was Frankenstein whom he felt he should extend his hand out towards to, instead of the girl. Frankenstein honoured himself on his responsibilities, as he should. It was the same instance as Cadis Etrama Di Raizel as he too, bore his duties. He took another look from the edge of his sight at her, matching his speed as they both arrived outside the classroom.

The burly homeroom teacher stood in front of them and he could see the teacher's eyebrows shot upwards at their arrival, his back tilted backwards slightly. However, the burly teacher soon coughed into his hand, curled into a fist and stood straight, regaining his composure. It seemed as though Frankenstein had notified the teacher of her entrance to the school. The teacher peered down at both of them. He was not daunting to Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, but it took a while for a person to adjust to this teacher's presence.

"Oh, are you the new student?" asked the teacher.

The girl nodded her head and her posture stiffened marginally. She took an imperceptible step behind as though ready to either fight or escape. He figured that possibly, it was the appearance of the teacher that caused her reaction.

"You can wait here until I call you into the class," instructed the teacher.

Apparently, it was the routine of human schools, where a new student would simply wait outside the classroom, waiting to be introduced. It was the same as when Seira and Regis were introduced. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel thought that it was interesting that humans held these traditions of introduction within schools.

"Er, you can go in first," the teacher directed his sentence towards him.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel looked at the girl who was standing beside the teacher. Her eyes reflected uncertainty and questions unanswered. He knew that she was unsure if she were to follow the instructions given by the teacher. It was like looking after a child, something he had never done before and it felt strange. He wasn't used to be depended upon, centuries and centuries of being alone had made others ignorant of his presence and in turn, he was never depended upon. Only Frankenstein concerned himself over him, and even so, he was not relied on this way, as if a parent holding the hand of a child while crossing the street. Frankenstein was independent and at times, the only reliance he showed was when something unfortunate had happened and Frankenstein needed strength from Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. The look in this girl's eyes, were very different from Frankenstein. It was odd.

He nodded his head once, convinced that his response was enough to convey his meaning and strode into the classroom. He sat at his assigned seat and noticed that the seat in front of him which was usually occupied had been left empty. His brows furrowed slightly. It was not unusual for the child to be late but even so, the child had mentioned that he was needed for a club meeting of some sort this morning. He saw a slight movement from his right and shifted his attention to the corner of his sight. The child had shifted seats to his right. He had his head buried into the folds of his arms, rested on the desk. The only thing that could be seen was his mess of bright red hair, uncombed. The child then shifted again and lifted his head from his arms. He yawned and subsequently stretched his arms in front of him. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel wondered at this new placement.

"Hey guys! I heard that there's gonna be a new student today!" said Ik-Han excitedly.

"Is that why Shinwoo's sitting next to Rai now?" asked Yuna

"Yeah, Mr Park said to sit here and I had to bring in a new chair and table again," replied Shinwoo while he stretched lazily again.

"I wonder who it'll be?" puzzled Ik-Han.

"Ah, no matter who it is, they should bring their own table and chair instead of me! Why am I always the one to bring them in?" complained Shinwoo miserably.

"I heard the new student is from another country though," said Suyi.

"Eh? Another student from a foreign country? We sure have a lot of those," responded Shinwoo, his face rested on the back of his hand.

"Have any of you met the new student yet?"asked Ik-Han.

The children all shook their heads. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel nodded once. The children's eyes widened, mouths opened and Ik-Han's jaw went slack. They leaned forwards, closing the distance between themselves and him.

"You've seen the new student, Rai? Is it a boy or girl?" asked Ik-Han.

Before Cadis Etrama Di Raizel responded, the classroom door slid opened and the teacher walked in. The children went back to their places as homeroom was starting. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel got himself comfortable in his seat, though his posture presented no difference to anyone's eyes.

"Right, we have a new student joining us today. Come in," said the teacher loudly.

The girl entered the classroom and her shoulder length hair gently fluttered around her face as she came to a stop next to the teacher. The class broke into a series of small chatter at her appearance. It was the air of sophistication that she emitted, unusual for a normal human being, and yet there she possessed. However, it seemed that she was unaware of this very fact, that her grace and flair had bought her attention from the students in the class.

_Humans are easily fascinated._

"Wow, look at her."

"Isn't she quite pretty?"

"Is she a supermodel?"

"Mr Park looks like a monster standing next to her."

"Hey hey, Mr Park already looks like a mafia even without standing next to her."

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel stared out the window to his left, he was uninterested in the laughter and chatter of the students. To him, she was just another girl, someone whose existence was not insignificant, but yet, not significant enough to warrant his full attention. Very rarely was his attention given to others unless it was someone in need.

"So it was for that girl, huh? I guess I don't mind as much," muttered Shinwoo.

"Everyone quiet!" the teacher said loudly, "You should briefly introduce yourself to the class."

"My name is Linthiel," the girl's voice carried out softly.

The class erupted into noisy chatters again.

"Whoa, she smiled, she smiled!"

"She's even cuter than before!"

"Quiet!" the teacher roared.

The loud yell cut through Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's fixation at the outside world and he turned his attention back to the commotion in the classroom. The teacher was now scanning around the classroom and his vision halted at the empty seat in front of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

"You can take the empty seat there, behind Woo Ik-Han," the teacher said towards the girl.

She walked towards the empty table and slid onto her seat. The students of the class were chattering amongst themselves, they had shown this reaction at the appearance of Seira and Regis, though perhaps slightly different, as Seira and Regis had clarified that they were nobles whereas this girl just accepted the way things were. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel detected just a minute sense of discomfort from the girl in front of him. It was the same way for all who had just joined the school.

_She will get used to this._

The teacher turned his back to the class and wrote instructions for the homeroom class. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel turned his attention back to the window on his left. School was finally starting and all he could think of was ramen for lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

Linthiel stared at the board with an empty notebook opened in front of her. Her attention was fixated at the slow drone of the teacher, whom she now knew as Mr. Park. Even with her full concentration, she strained to understand the teachings.

_I don't understand anything that he speaks about. Where is America and what is sodium hydroxide? Are these daily objects? Can they be read or crafted?_

Fortunately, the school bell rang, cutting through Mr Park's voice. She eyes took in the change of scene. Every time the bell went off, the students would linger around and talk amongst themselves for 10 minutes before lessons resumed. This time though, it seemed different. The students around her were restless and a few of them left the classroom. The sharp sound of chairs scraping against the floor reverberated around the class. A few students took out boxes and opened them, the scent of cooked food wafted towards her. This did not happened during the past few lessons. Mr Park had already exited the classroom without her knowledge. She glanced around and noticed that a few students were looking at her direction. Linthiel fidgeted and reflexively, she bit the inside of her bottom lip.

It was then that a group of children crowded around her. There were 4 of them, 2 boys and 2 girls. They were smiling at her. She felt a friendly atmosphere emitted from them. She smiled, her lip released from her teeth. She positioned herself so that her back was facing the window and looked up at them, her eyes lit.

"Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Suyi," said a girl with dark turquoise hair.

"I'm Yuna, pleased to meet you," introduced another with straight black hair.

"I'm Ik-Han," followed by a boy in glasses.

"Yo, I'm Shinwoo," said the last boy with bright red hair.

She tried to remember the names of the children in front of her. Though, the word children probably should not be applied here, she thought. They looked as if they were around the same age as she was.

_Wait, what does that mean? Me..?_

She frowned at her thoughts, head tilted to a side. She had never thought about age. The assumption of the children being the same age or close enough as her was unintentional. But somehow, that assumption stuck. She tried to recall something that was buried deep within her. A light cough jolted her from her thoughts. Her mouth parted in surprise. The children were still looking down, their smiles less certain now. She felt a warm heat rose up to her cheeks. She had been too preoccupied. She should respond to them. The corners of her lips curved upwards.

"Hello. I'm Linthiel, it's a pleasure to meet you all," she replied.

A fluid movement at her right broke through the introduction. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had stood up. She was uncertain as to why did he stand up and so, she waited, thinking that he would give an indication of his actions.

"Ah, Rai! Are you hungry for ramen again?" asked Shinwoo.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel lowered his head marginally.

"Hahaha! Rai loves Ramen, doesn't he?" asked Ik-Han.

"Yeah, he does!" agreed Suyi.

"Shall we go to the canteen?" suggested Yuna.

Linthiel watched the backs of the children as they left and walked towards the back door of the classroom, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel following at their side. He stopped in his tracks, right in front of the opened door and turned his head behind him. He looked directly at her and waited, his eyes conveying no emotion that she could identify. But as she sat looking at him, she felt as though he was expecting something from her. Her head tilted to the side again, her brows crinkled in confusion. The boy who called himself Shinwoo halted, seemingly to have noticed his companion's abrupt stop. He turned around and faced her direction.

"Linthiel, why are you still sitting there? It's break time. Come on; let's go grab a bowl of ramen!" Shinwoo shouted across the commotion of the class.

The words that he said meant nothing to her; it was not something she comprehended. However, for some reason or another, she felt that she should follow them. She trusted her instincts, at the very least, until she managed to figure out how things work in this school. It was something she had to learn, and fast.

They sat at the canteen table with their bowls of ramen in front of them. She had copied the actions of the children and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel on giving the canteen lady a few circular metals and received a bowl of ramen. This was something new that she had never experienced before. She took a mental note of it, aware that she probably had to perform the same way some time in the future.

The children started to eat their food while Cadis Etrama Di Raizel remained motionless, looking down at his bowl. She looked at her bowl of ramen. She had not had this type of food before. Back in the facility, they had always served her rice and vegetables, rarely did they served her meat and even more infrequently, seafood. This bowl of 'ramen' was a bowl of orange-red soup with a few pieces of meat and vegetables scattered across curled yellow strings. She looked at the strings for a long time; she used to create crafts using strings. But these strings look different from what she was used to. She wondered if they were really edible and what it tasted like. She picked up her pair of chopsticks. She was no stranger to the usage of chopsticks since that was what she used in the facility after all.

"Wait," a very low voice came from her left, "It will grow."

She looked at Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and halted her movement. She looked opposite the table; the children already gobbling down their food. This made no sense to her.

_What does he mean by it will grow? The children are eating this 'ramen' now._

Despite her doubts, she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Linthiel, why aren't you eating your ramen?" asked Yuna.

"He said it will grow," she replied, a hint of curiosity underlay her tone.

The children gave each other a look. An undercurrent atmosphere passed through them and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. She could not quite pin down the exact emotion. Could it be disbelief? Or was it curiosity? Or some other feeling that she had yet to learn? She realised that there was an immense amount of knowledge for her to acquire if she were to be in this, place, this school.

Her sight touched the bowl of ramen and she took in a short breath sharply. Her eyebrows shot up, her pupils wide.

_It grew! He wasn't lying!_

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel picked up his pair of chopsticks and started eating his ramen. She took it as a cue that she too, was meant to start eating her ramen as made another mental note that she learnt how this, ramen, is consumed in this world; that one obtained it by changing it with circular metals and waiting for the ramen to grow. She nodded lightly; at least she gained this knowledge today.

. . . . .

* * *

The day was coming to an end. Frankenstein stretched his arms and felt a tense knot at his shoulder blades. He had been overworking of late, the school's Sports Day was coming up and he had many plans to oversee. After all, this was Ye Ran High School, a prestigious school in Seoul, where Cadis Etrama Di Raziel could experience a normal life. It did not help him that he now had an extra responsibility of the addition of Linthiel in his household. On top of that, she was an innocent, ignorant to the ways of the human world, needing him to teach her the very basics.

_At least she managed to control her power yesterday. Now all I have to do is introduce the basics of this world and she would be able to navigate through it by herself. And I should find out about the facility as well. _

He heaved a sigh. It was not like him to be swamped with work. He should settle the issues with the girl's necessities for now, that was the easiest and the quickest thing to do. The school bell rang, indicated the end of the school day. He walked over to the microphone, prepared to make a broadcast throughout the school. Again, it was unusual for him to personally give an announcement but he supposed, this time, it was somewhat personal and it would be inappropriate to ask someone else to do it.

"_May Linthiel and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel proceed to the chairman's office immediately please. I repeat, may Linthiel and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel proceed to the chairman's office immediately."_

He waited patiently, seated on the couches in his office. He had no choice but to summon both his master and Linthiel. She would not know how to get to his office, he had not briefed her on the layout of the school yet, and he was dependent on his master to show her the way. It was selfish of him to ask for his master such a favour, he knew that. Yet at the same time, he knew that his master would have guessed the reason as to why both of them were summoned instead of just her. His master was intuitive.

He sensed his master's presence and he rose to his feet. The door opened and in came both of them. He bowed slightly towards his master, signifying respect and straightened himself. His gaze dropped to Linthiel beside his master, unmoving.

"Good, you're here," nodded Frankenstein at her.

Her eyes revealed a tiny amount of curiosity. It was normal, he supposed, for her to want to know the reason as to why she was summoned.

"I realised that you do not have anything useful with you and you would require certain necessities. As you do not have any after school activities, I will accompany you to purchase your essentials," he said.

A knock on the door stopped the one sided conversation. Woo Ik-Han's face peered through a small gap between the door and the wall.

"Principal Lee, we heard the announcement and we were thinking that if Linthiel and Rai are both free, do they want to come along with us to PC Bang?" the boy asked with a smile.

"Ah, there is something I would require of Linthiel's assistance," replied Frankenstein.

"Then, is Rai free?" the boy asked again.

Frankenstein turned towards his master. His master was standing still. Both of their eyes met and in that instance, he knew that his master understood that there was no clear reason as to why his presence was needed for this errand.

_And for something as trivial as this, I can't really expect master to actually accompany both of us in such a menial task. _

Right on cue, his master spun on his heel and walked towards the boy's direction. It was just as Frankenstein had guessed; his master appreciated the time spent with the children at PC Bang. His master always did.

"You're coming along, Rai? Great! See you, Principal Lee, Linthiel!" Woo Ik-Han announced and shut the door after his master exited.

Frankenstein turned around to face Linthiel and a tired breath escaped his lips.

"I'll bring you to buy everything that you would need. On the way I'll teach you the route to go to certain areas as well as to go home and to school. Try to learn them soon," Frankenstein instructed.

. . . . .

* * *

"Argh, Rai died again! It's almost no fun killing him anymore!" Shinwoo yelled in exasperation.

"Hahaha! Rai's no good in games," laughed Suyi.

"I need someone else who can give me a challenge in this!" exclaimed Shinwoo.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel sat still on his seat, his face emotionless. It was funny how he managed to perform so well in real life combats and the fact that he possessed a profuse amount of power, and yet, whenever he plays games with the children, this was what happened.

_How am I always experiencing death?_ _It should be the 13220__th__ time now. Perhaps, I will fare better the next time. _

"Next time we can ask Linthiel to join us! She's a new foreigner here so she doesn't have a lot of friends to hang out with, right?" asked Suyi.

"That's it! Maybe she'll be much better than Rai!" agreed Ik-Han.

"I don't think anyone could be worse than Rai in this game," said Shinwoo, frustrated.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel did not participate in the children's conversation. He was silently relieving the process of the game. He tried to go over it in his mind to figure out exactly at what point did he committed a grave error that led to his character's death. He thought that if he analysed it enough, he might be able to improve the next time they played again. His thoughts were interrupted when the children stood up, ready to leave the cyber café. He gracefully left his seat and followed the children.

The group of them walked across the park near Frankenstein's house, the sky a dark midnight blue. The trees whispered to each other against the night's gentle breath of air, swirling around the atmosphere. Far off, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel could hear the clamour of the population, preparing for Seoul's city nightlife. They had spent longer than usual in PC Bang and the Sun had set long ago. He could feel the night's colder temperature against his skin, stroking his bare hands. He much preferred the warmth of the day, but- as he lifted his head up to the sky- he did not mind the dark. The dark was his solace, the night sky reminded him of memories of long past and in it, somehow, he yearned for familiarity. That feeling had not diminished despite his many years of slumber. No, it was especially after his slumber, it was the night that reminded him about-

"Let's go to Principal Lee's house now for games and snacks!"

The loud exclamation cut through Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's reminiscence. For a second, he had forgotten that he was with the children. His recollections were banished from his mind when he dipped his head back from the sky.

"It's too late now. We should go home," responded Yuna.

"Awh, you're right," replied Shinwoo dejectedly.

"Hey, Rai! Don't tell me that Linthiel stays in with you too?" asked Ik-Han.

"…"

"She must be the important person Principal Lee was talking about before," Suyi mused.

"Whoa, just like Seira and Regis!" said Ik-Han excitedly.

"It's good, isn't it? The house must be much livelier now that Linthiel stays there too. The three ajusshi have gone now so it must be quiet," Yuna said.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel was not particularly interested in the children's discussion as they agreed with Yuna. However, he supposed that what she said was right. The house had been rather quiet ever since Teo, Takeo, M-21 had left after Regis and Seira. It was a nice change to the quiet atmosphere in the house, though it might be too soon to tell as she had only arrived the day before.

_Perhaps after some time the liveliness of the house would increase. _

He trailed behind the group of children, as usual, ensuring their safety. They were still discussing about the arrival of the new girl. It interested him as to how the children would be able to discuss about something for such a long period of time. He allowed the children's voices to wash over him as his thoughts took over again.

_I wonder why the children are so intrigued by her. Humans are indeed fascinated by minute things. _

His broodings flowed through his head as he found his feet taking him towards the direction of home.

. . . . .

* * *

***Thank you Danyele for the reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Reveal

**A/N: Thank you everyone up till now for all the reviews, likes and follows. They really motivate me. Please note that I will update this on a biweekly period until possibly end of May instead of my usual weekly releases. This is due to my upcoming exams and also on the fact that I will be moving across the country and so I have a lot of packing to do. I will notify when the releases will return back to the usual weekly period. Thank you for reading again! **

. . . . .

* * *

That very night Cadis Etrama Di Raizel stood at the balcony in the house. He had just returned from a detailed check up at the laboratory downstairs. He was used to Frankenstein's eccentric ways when Frankenstein was immersed in his experiments. But even so, he had seen a frown broke upon Frankenstein's face far too often than he liked.

_Frankenstein is always researching about ways to restore my health. His efforts may be done in futile again. _

The midnight moon lit up his blood red eyes. He had always turned to the moon and night when these thoughts weaved into his mind, when he had to think and ruminate about the complexities of the world. It was as though the world became a little clearer, a little less complicated whenever he stood in the midst of darkness, until it all faded away, the twilight sky giving way to the first rays of morning light which announced the arrival of dawn. His thoughts often turned towards the world, humanity and more importantly, the people whom he cherished. Frankenstein, who did his best in everything, just to cater to Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's needs, just for fulfilling the wants he would never be able to have. Frankenstein, who need not shoulder this burden. He sighed into the chill darkness. He had caused Frankenstein too much trouble, but he knew that nothing he said would stop that man from continuing his research. And for Frankenstein's sake, he would not say anything to that man. He wanted Frankenstein to be happy, perhaps, him out of everyone else; he was the one who wanted Frankenstein to be happy the most. Though, he thought that it was likely that the research would not yield any results. The last time he had regained his health was during his absorption of Ragnarok. And even then, he barely survived the deadly battle with the First Elder. And what of the girl right now? Does her existence mean that there had been other organisations that were modifying humans? Had they unknowingly let a few involvers from The Union to escape?

His thoughts were heavy tonight. There were too many questions to ponder.

_I wonder if this is a good time to hibernate. The girl's intentions are still unknown, and if there are others… The children-_

He turned around, back facing the pale crescent moon. He felt a strange pulse of power, throbbing slow and steady like the palpitations of a heart.

_Not Frankenstein's._

His face tightened. He took a step away from the balcony. Granted, the power was weak, incredibly so, but it was present, and more importantly, it was one he did not recognised. Frankenstein appeared to his left and they both stood in front of a door.

"Master, I feel a weak power," Frankenstein muttered.

The frown on his forehead deepened.

. . . . .

* * *

Frankenstein looked at the entrance. He raised a clenched fist and rapped on the solid door. There was no response. His eyes narrowed into slits. The silence did not qualm the suspicions rising deep from him.

_The power is faint, barely noticeable, but it is undeniably present._

"Linthiel, are you awake?" Frankenstein asked as he knocked again.

Only silence.

He wanted answers. Standing at this spot did not serve to provide him the answers he needed from her. The presence of the power indicated that she was awake, and that she was doing something in there. That was cause enough for him to be wary of.

"If you're not answering, we will be coming in," he warned.

Still, there was no response.

He pushed the door wide open. Frankenstein tried to comprehend the scene in front of him. Linthiel lay in bed, her sleeping form engulfed by a pale white glow, steady and pulsating. Her face was contorted into an expression of fear and pain, her mutterings barely audible to his ears. What surprised him the most was not the state she was in but was in fact, that the white Pegasus hovered protectively next to her bed. It did not help him clear his mind that the Pegasus, too, emitted a pale glow similar to the one which the girl was protruding. Frankenstein took a few steps forwards, wanting to put his vision into perspective.

_What is she doing? What was she thinking, releasing Teru next to her while she sleeps?_

His eyes searched for his master, a few steps behind him.

"Master, should I wake her up?" he asked.

His master paused for a second and then, his head inclined in a curt nod.

Frankenstein's feet took him forwards, his stance on the offense. Just as he was to take his second step, Teru trotted in front of him, cutting him off from his approach. Frankenstein's frown deepened, the corners of his mouth pressed down in a tight firm line. He crossed his arms, his back stiff. He cocked his head to a side, slightly raised and looked at Teru, his gaze piercing.

"Tch, what is he trying to do?" he muttered.

He decided that if the Pegasus was going to block him from approaching Linthiel, he would just raise his voice to wake her up. After all, it was not as though there was any other way but that.

"Linthiel, wake up," he commanded.

Through the gap between the Pegasus' wing and body, he managed to peek at the girl's sleeping form. The girl tossed in her sleep at his voice and continued to murmur. She did not awaken.

"Linthiel. Wake up," he repeated, his voice several notches louder.

The girl tossed around and bolted up. The dim light which surrounded her faded away. It was exactly then that the Pegasus, that was just in front of his eyes a minute ago, vanished into fragments of golden dust, scattering into the atmosphere. His eyes went large and his arms dropped to his sides. He scanned the room for any signs of Teru before he confirmed that the Pegasus was indeed gone. He flicked his vision back on the girl, scrutinising her. The presence of the weak power had disappeared. He approached the girl.

Linthiel stared up at him, mouth slightly apart. There was an internal battle of conflict and confusion reflected in the wide eyes of hers. Her hands started grasping the white sheets around her, as though unsure about her surroundings.

"Frankenstein, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel," she whispered, "Wha-what happened?"

"Why did you release your power?" he asked.

Linthiel looked at him, her eyes still bleary from being woken up. Her eyes darted around the room before finally settling on him. Her hands let go of her sheets and her shoulders relaxed in response. Crinkles appeared on her forehead as she met his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your Pegasus, Teru, he was drawn out beside you while you slept," he explained, his arms crossed again.

"I did not draw him out," she denied.

He took her words in, his mind scrambling to unearth the authenticity of her words. Her face was an expression of complete confusion, her frown matching the one on his forehead. A sigh escaped deep from his chest. His hands stopped gripping his arms, though they never dropped to his side. He shifted his weight to his side and looked down at her, his frown disappearing. He shook his head. It was unbelievable that this was the extent of the girl's power. He did not expect her to be powerful per say, but this... He let go of another sigh. It was a wonder that she managed to escape the facility in the first place. She would need work.

"Were you having a nightmare?" he asked.

Linthiel froze. The silence in the room was complete, and he could almost hear three of their beating hearts, drumming away in their chests. She face drained of colour and he could see her gulped. A few seconds of tensed silence hung between the two of them. She was the first to break it. Her voice was ever so soft when she replied.

"Yes," she whispered, barely audible.

Frankenstein looked down at her shrunken form, her hair cascaded across her face as she refused to meet his gaze. He could not see her expression. All he saw was her scrunching and releasing the sheets in front of her repeatedly. He decided that he would direct his thoughts later; what needed to be addressed now was her power.

"You told us yesterday that your Pegasus was to protect. It is very likely that you are unable to fully control your power. As a result, your nightmare had triggered a power leakage and that is why the Pegasus appeared next to you," he explained.

He saw her fingers froze, their movements halted. He could still not see how she was reacting, her black hair created a veil of curtain, a barrier that hid her emotions. She was in absolute stillness. He opened his mouth and was about to voice out when she cut him off.

"I see," she whispered.

Frankenstein weighed if he should let it go for the night and continued to question her tomorrow. Those two words were so simple, yet they were not uttered without thought. He detected anguish and loneliness within those two syllabuses, and it was the underlying message that was conveyed that halted him in chastising her. It was urgent for her to learn on how to control her power, but perhaps, they could start training when she was in a better place, tomorrow? Unruly emotions could get in the way of training, and if not exercised properly, could lead to potential problems. His thoughts were contradictory, on one hand, he needed her to train soon, in case her power went haywire while she was in school; on the other, he did not want her to train while her emotions dwelled in a bad place as that would complicate her abilities. Yet, if he removed her from school grounds, he was worried about the chances of her losing control of her power while she was alone. It left him no choice; he had to keep an eye on her. Both he and his master would have to. Her voice interrupted his musings.

"How do I control my power?" she asked, her head still bowed over.

His eyes flicked over to her. Her voice sounded different.

"Training might be best way. Power is like a muscle, the more you train it, the more you gain control over it, and in return, the easier it is to release or reel it back in. Strength also comes to you after training. But strength takes time and effort. It is a long and enduring process, much like climbing a mountain," he said, his voice deep.

There were a few seconds of silence after his words. In those few seconds, he wondered if she was even listening to him.

"How do I train?" she asked.

He fell silent. He was sure this time; her voice had filled with conviction. It was stronger, more forceful. It felt as though she had made up her mind on something. Whatever it was, Frankenstein could not say. All he saw were her fingers grasping the sheets in front of her, as if the sheets were her lifeline, like if she allowed it to fall out of grip she would cease to exist. It was as though she was desperately grasping onto something, something that he could not see or feel, that formed an entire world in her hands. That was what he felt.

"You train with me," he said simply.

Her head rose up slowly, deliberately. Her gaze locked into his, her brown eyes set and focused. Her face had changed from confusion and fear to a sign of strength, flowing out of her. He looked back at her wide set eyes and he half-smiled.

_That's a good look in her eyes._

"When do I start?" she asked.

Her gaze had never left his. They were unwavering and firm. He was glad that they were. That alone conveyed resolution. He approved anyone who has that look in their eyes. However, it was too soon to say so, as many incidents could occur over trainings, and who was to say that she would not lose hope and cave in? But that look, that certain look reflected in her eyes now, that was a good sign. As long as that look remained in her eyes, she would be fine.

"It would be best to start soon," he replied.

"Shall I start now, then?" she asked.

Her gaze was still locked with his, never breaking their contact. Her voice too, only became stronger, louder, steadier.

"If you would wish to," he answered.

She nodded, eyes still set. Frankenstein's half-smile had never left his face. He liked that look of resolution in her eyes. He dropped his arms to his side.

"Then, follow me," he said, turning around to walk out of the door.

He stopped just for a second next to his master, who had witnessed the whole exchange.

"I will report her progress later, master," he muttered.

He felt his master's head nodded and left the room, the rustle of bed sheets drifted to his eardrums.

. . . . .

* * *

She followed Frankenstein to the park, where she had first met him. Her heart felt heavy, laden with weight. Her mind kept flashing to all the times she spent in the facility, with the tall blonde man while he was alive, his kindness and comfort, and in the end, what it led to. It led to his death, it led to him entrusting his power to her. Her breath caught. It felt like the end of a sword had dug itself in her chest. She gulped down fresh air, her nails biting into her palm. She opened her eyes wide, and intensified her gaze. Her teeth found the inside of her bottom lip and she bit on it, hard, drawing blood. She would not cry. She willed herself to stop feeling this way. She would not let herself succumb to these feelings. She controlled her breathing so that it was slow and laborious. She refused to let pain take over her mind. She could not. She had to train, if only to improve a little, if only to make sure that his last legacy, the power he treasured that was left for her, would be utilised well, controlled well. It would be what he wanted. She was sure of it.

The park was dark, lit only by a few street lights that scattered by the sidewalk. It looked exactly the same as when she first landed. It was quiet, without a trace of human movement. Was it because it was late at night? Or was it because it was a park? She could not differentiate it. She exhaled. Her head rose to meet the moonlight's pale luminescence. There was just enough light for her eyes to discern her surroundings.

Frankenstein stopped. Her footsteps halted at his pace. He turned around and faced her. There was quite a bit of distance between both of them. She wanted to take a few more steps, but as she looked at his grim features, she intuitively felt that she should not. That this distance was how it was meant to be, that he wanted this. Her eyes registered his half-smile that did not quite meet his eyes. Yet, despite that, she did not feel a chill down her back. It was a disconcerting feeling. But for now, before she understood the works of this world, she would trust her instincts. She was sure of it, that this man could be trusted.

"Draw him out," Frankenstein said, his voice low, brushing against the slow wind.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. The midnight breeze ruffling through her hair, stroking her already chilled hands. She flexed her palms, wanting to get a better feel of the power. A warm pulse of power coursed through her veins lazily. She flexed her palms again, and felt the power drained from her body, surging outwards. She opened her eyes just in time to see golden dust banded together to shape a form of Teru. Her heart clenched with a pang. She bit the inside of her lip.

"Very good. Use him to protect yourself," said Frankenstein.

She nodded. She flexed her hand again, and in an instant, Teru trotted over to her side, wings spread out.

"Now, we shall begin," said Frankenstein.

She braced herself, legs wide apart. She shifted her weight forwards and felt adrenaline coursed through her. Quick as lightning, Frankenstein leapt towards her, unleashing a strong aura. It was all she could do to leap backwards. Her hand twitched. Teru cut off the distance between both of them. She felt an immense dark vibe above her and snapped her head up. All she saw was dark purple power, hurling towards her. Without thinking, she rolled over. A gasp escaped from her. He was too fast. Hands and feet scrambled across the ground, she stood up, twitching her hand again. This time Teru was in front of her. Her eyes darted around her.

_Where is he?!_

A chill crept up from behind her. She whipped her head around just in time to see him. She spun around and drew Teru to cut him off. That proved to no avail. Her breath caught as she saw the man leapt over the Pegasus, his form growing steadily larger, his dark aura menacing. Her heart raced and by pure instinct, she turned the other palm upwards. Icicles glowed in the darkness. Without even thinking, she fired it at the man.

It was at this exact second when Frankenstein thrust his fist out, his power buzzing towards her. Icicles and electrifying power met each other in an explosion.

The impact of both of their powers in such a close distance threw them off. She landed some distance away. She grimaced. Pain ran through her arms. She raised one up in a slow movement and looked it at. It did not seem to be a deep cut. She pushed herself up to her feet, her body silently objecting to her actions. Her breathing was slow but steady. This pain was nothing, this was nothing compared to when she had lost him, her oppa. She clenched her fist, ignoring the stabbing pain. Her eyes were set.

Smoke swirled around where the explosion had been and it lingered before finally drifting away. Frankenstein stood behind the curtain of smoke, his appearance immaculate, as though he just had a stroll in the park. But his stance was different, it was stiff, his deep set eyes were staring at her darkly.

"You have another power," he said simply.

Her breathing was ragged, heart still racing from the short fight. She nodded. She steadied her breath just to reply.

"Icicles," she answered.

She winced. That one word answer had winded her. She gulped down the midnight air. She saw Frankenstein frowned, but as quickly as his frown appeared, it disappeared. His eyes had a hint of curiosity now, instead of being dark and menacing.

"Can you continued?" he asked.

She looked down at her condition. Her brows narrowed. Her arms were throbbing from the wounds and her heart was pounding. Her breathing had not returned to normal. She was not used to these kinds of training. This training was very different from the ones she had in the facility. This one, she had no control over. He was too quick, too strong, too focused. It only showed her how slow she was, how much weaker she was. Her eyes grew into half slits. She did not like being so much weaker. Her body complained against the injuries. It was like trying to inhale sawdust whenever she took a breath. It felt like her lungs was on fire. Perhaps they were. But even so- she swallowed a raw lump on her throat, raised her head and slowly nodded- even so, she was not ready to give up.

Frankenstein's half-smile returned to his face, his eyes dark yet filled with amusement. She was not sure if she heard his chuckle over this distance, perhaps it was a play of the breeze.

"Good, exactly what I had hoped for. Now, prepare yourself," he said.

She circled her right foot back and focused. Once again, icicles hovered above her right palm. She twitched her left hand to gain command of Teru. She felt a strong power slowly being generated by Frankenstein as he took a half step back. She braced herself again and mimicked his stance, her feet complaining. A smile formed on her face against her will and adrenaline crashed through her.

Both of them leapt forwards for another round of battle.


	10. Chapter 10

The click sound of the door indicated the return of Frankenstein and the girl. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel was seated at his usual spot with his favourite cup of tea. He turned his head slightly and witnessed an immaculately dressed Frankenstein strolling into the threshold. The girl, on the other hand, trailed behind him, dreadfully injured, her dress in tatters. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel felt that an air of seriousness hung around Frankenstein. That caught his attention.

"We have returned, master," announced Frankenstein.

He gave a short nod before turning his head back towards the front. He heard Frankenstein instructed the girl to change into another set of clothes, before setting foot in the underground laboratory, where her injuries would be treated. A soft pattering of feet indicated that the girl had left the room. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had no qualms that Frankenstein wanted the girl to leave the room as Frankenstein wanted to discuss something with him, and so, he waited, his eyes trained on the glass coffee table. He heard Frankenstein's steady footsteps nearing his side and a rustle of clothes, of Frankenstein seated on the couch next to his.

"Master," started Frankenstein.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel stretched out his hand and hooked his index finger around the cup's ear. He brought it close to his lips, the calming aroma of citrus and bergamot blend provided him serenity. He took a deep sip, savouring the warmth. All the while he waited for Frankenstein to speak, though his gaze never touched the man's, but that was unnecessary, he knew that his actions were enough to signal Frankenstein that he was listening.

"Master, Linthiel possesses another power. She has the ability to form icicles," informed Frankenstein.

He drew in another long sip of his tea and allowed the new information to penetrate through his cognition. He was waiting, waiting for Frankenstein to provide him further details. Frankenstein would do so; he was not the type of man who would just stop at a brief point. Frankenstein was a man of depth, a man who observed too much, too thoroughly, too exact; the way Cadis Etrama Di Raizel appreciated.

"Her ability has potential, but she lacks awareness and experience. From our earlier training, I have no doubt that she has never been in a proper battle before. Her attacks were direct and honest, her defensive mechanisms almost non-existent, it seems as though she is more inexperienced than we had expected," said Frankenstein.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel digested the new information in his mind. He placed his cup of tea back to its rightful place and blinked slowly. It was enough. He understood the underlying problems that may arose from the girl, the worries that Frankenstein had and the missing information that hinted at future complications. Though these thoughts sped through him, he did not betray an ounce of emotion on his face. He was used to this, used to complicated matters, used to unexpected happenings ever since his arrival to the human world, ever since he woke up from his centuries of sleep. He trained his eyes on Frankenstein.

"You may leave," he said simply.

Those three words were simple. If it were anyone else they might not understand the intent behind these words, but he knew, he knew that Frankenstein would understand. That those three words meant everything, that it was a silent command to investigate the girl, that it was a promise between them to protect the innocent lives in the city, that it was an unsaid assurance that Frankenstein did well, that all he needed was some time alone to organise his thoughts. Only Frankenstein would be able to understand the meaning that lay behind those three words, it was through time spent every day, every night together that had forged this bond between them, this unbreakable bond, that words left unsaid were intuitively understood.

"Yes, master," responded Frankenstein with a slight bow.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel looked at the empty couch next to his, long after Frankenstein had left. His thoughts remained on what he had just learnt. There was much to think. He closed his eyes and took in long, deep breaths. The dull weight on his shoulders biting at the back of his mind, but he paid no heed to it. It was not the time. There was an unsettling weight growing in the pit of his core. There were too many considerations to be taken into account. He let loose a sigh.

_The girl is possibly not a threat but… are there remnants of The Union at large? I don't seem to have a choice but to postpone my rest._

_. . . . ._

* * *

Frankenstein was donned in his lab coat as he thumbed through sheets and sheets of data. They were pages of her condition in detail. He relaxed the crease on his forehead. He finally had the answers he craved for. He scanned through the report in his hands. These were the information that he wanted about her abilities, her condition; but there were still many unanswered questions buzzing in his mind. He yearned to know those answers. His gaze flicked over to the seated girl and he lowered the data in his hands.

_What better time to ask then now?_

He would not be able to answer the questions that were gnawing in his mind by himself. He would have to ask her. But first, he had to carry out his duty.

"The results showed that your state is now stable, you just need a few days of rest and you will recover," Frankenstein stated.

Linthiel looked up at him at the sound of his voice. The hardness within her gaze was now gone. He could not discern the emotion or her thoughts through her eyes. It was unnatural; for human feelings reflected on their eyes like mirrors, and yet, this girl had hidden hers. He was uncertain if it was deliberate or not, but he was certain that her thoughts were shrouded in mystery. He cleared his throat and continued speaking.

"Your power, however, is contradictory. It seems that your Pegasus could only protect you against low-level to mid-level attacks. It would be of no use against high power attacks like mine, for example, if I should use my full power. Your icicles power is much stronger should you continue to train it," he said.

Linthiel nodded her head; it was as though she had accepted everything he said without question. He wondered what was going through her mind. She was a huge contrast to Tao, Takeo and M-21; the latter three had always made a ruckus wherever they went. In a situation like this, they would have wanted to power up their abilities even more and would have had planned their next training. This girl, was just silent, her thoughts kept inwards to herself. Out of all her unusual behaviours, the one thing that Frankenstein noticed the most, was that whenever he told her a vital piece of information, her gaze would land somewhere within the vicinity of the ground of the speaker. She refused to meet his gaze. Frankenstein took another look at her and a sigh parted from his lips.

_I'm not going to get any answers I want even if I analysed all the data I've produced. This girl… her identity is still shrouded in mystery, her behaviour too unnatural. Even if I don't feel that she's a threat, there's no saying as to what could happen, especially now that she's attending the school. I might as well just ask her._

"Where did you obtain your power?" asked Frankenstein directly.

Linthiel's eyes darted upwards and landed on his face. Her pupils widened. His gaze locked into hers, refusing to allow her to avoid the question. A few seconds of tensed silence hung in the room before her gaze softened. Her voice was subdued as she replied.

"From the facility that I escaped," she answered.

"How did you get it?" he asked.

"They would transfer power into me every month. Every few days, the same people would check and train my abilities and control," she replied.

"How long have you been there?"

"My whole life."

"Even when you were a child?"

"I have memories of being in the same room as a child."

"Who were the people who were modifying you?"

"Two men," she said.

A slight pause hung in the air. Frankenstein saw her chewed on her lower lip and her fingers entwined and released each other repeatedly. Her eyes had avoided his again, but this time, they were not blank depths of mystery, but were filled with conflict and turmoil. He continued to observe her in silence. If he gave her a few more seconds, just a few more, he felt that she would continue her explanation. He should not break this silence. Linthiel fiddled a bit longer and her eyes slowly glided up to meet his. It was filled with reluctance and yet, he saw the same conviction in her eyes as before.

"It was the man-in-glasses who usually trains me… and… and oppa who would usually check on my condition," she said.

The room fell silent. Frankenstein drew his brows together. By now, he knew that any mention of that man would cause a reaction in Linthiel, that her emotions were heavily invested in him. Linthiel shifted in her seat and her fingers fidgeted again.

"Ah, but oppa just wanted to know if I was okay! He did not go through any checks with me, he just… brought me books or things to look at," her voice grew increasingly soft.

Frankenstein continued to study the girl in front of him. He decided that her emotions had played a large role in her judgment, though he was not one to say, as he had not met the man himself. He could not say for certain if that man was good or evil. There were good people who had been part of bad organisations because of their lack of judgment, or because they were forced to under certain circumstances; there were good people who had been sidetracked by distractions, and had made bad decisions; there were good people who had unknowingly gotten tangled into bad situations just because of their unfortunate fate. Just like there were bad people who lurked within good organisations, who wore a façade upon their faces, parading around every day; there were bad people who posed as decent men and manipulated those around them to get whatever they wanted. Frankenstein could not say which type of man was that man, and did it matter? From what they knew, that man was probably dead, he did his last redeeming act to save this girl now seated in front of him. Perhaps, that man was not a bad one; he was just unfortunate enough to be tied up in such a tangled labyrinth.

He allowed that comment to slide past him. The corners of his eyes relaxed and he smiled, a small reassuring smile.

"I see," he said.

Linthiel's shoulders relaxed and she leaned back slightly. The conflict in her eyes was washed away and she looked at him, her smile answering his. He remembered her reply about the 'man-in-glasses' and that brought him up short.

"Wait, who is this 'man-in-glasses'?" asked Frankenstein.

"The one in charge of training and controlling," she replied.

"What do you mean by that?" he pressed.

"He trains my abilities, telling me how to control it, how to fire, if I was doing anything wrong or if there were any new methods that I should conquer before moving on to the next set of training exercise. He writes down everything on his PDA," she explained.

"Does he have a high position within the organisation? Who is the organisation?" persisted Frankenstein.

Linthiel started to frown, her head tilted to a side at his question.

"I don't understand," she replied.

Frankenstein studied her face. There was no indication that she was lying or was hording any information. He thought back to her previous answers, if she had never left the room and had only seen those two men before she escaped, there was a high possibility that she was just a pawn within the organisation, that it was likely she did not know any of the operations within it. He turned these thoughts around, it did not make sense that she had never left her room, they had to bring her to a laboratory to enhance her abilities, unless they knocked her out beforehand.

"How do they transfer the power and enhance your abilities? Do they bring you to a lab similar to this?" he asked, gesturing to his surroundings.

She shook her head.

"They transferred while I was in the room. I could see a tube connected to the top of the dome shaped room. When it was time for power advancement, they would connect a large machine to the tube outside of my room. The air in my room would be stifling and charged with power. Somehow, I would gain power this way," she explained.

Frankenstein stopped his questions and rested his chin on the back of his hand. He analysed her explanations carefully, his blonde hair softly tumbling over his eyes. More questions came to his head.

_Their research has progressed much quicker than I expected. It does not seem like a method anyone from the Union would undertake. It's impossible that The Union would not put their experiments through intensive training. Is this another organisation? What is the reason for the organisation to be attacked?_

"Were you the only one there?" asked Frankenstein.

"I don't know. I have never left my room. But I could see other rooms similar to mine when I looked through the walls," she answered.

"How many were there?"

"Two, I think. The walls were semi-transparent, I'm not too sure."

"Do you remember where the facility was?"

Linthiel shook her head.

Frankenstein nodded. He was satisfied with the answers he had gotten for now. There were too many questions that he wanted answers to, but he doubted that Linthiel would be able to provide him anything further than this. She was naïve to the purposes of the organisation, to the people who operated behind it. It was only by pure chance that she even managed to escape from it. He gave her sidelong glance. Somehow, the thought of a child growing up in such an environment pulled at his heart. No child should have experienced it, let alone one who harboured the thought that it was normal to lead a life like that; no child should have suffered like this.

He stood up and ruffled her hair. She turned her eyes up in surprise. Frankenstein only smiled back. She was like a child, a child who had first gotten her freedom to the world, unknowing that her past life was different, that she had led an excruciatingly abnormal life. That thought made him uncomfortable, that anyone, any innocent being would have to go under a circumstance like that, let alone a child. He let another sigh escaped from him. He had to guide her around the mechanisms of this world; he could only imagine anyone growing up in a facility like that would not be able to survive on their own.

"It seems that you lack knowledge of how this world works. I will teach you the basics and it will help if you memorise it," said Frankenstein.

He proceeded to take out a bounded document entitled 'How to Survive in the 21st Century' from a drawer. He handed it to her, at which she accepted. She was looking at the hard cover.

"This will give you detailed instructions on what you're studying in school, how to interact with people, buying things you need and well, everything," he said proudly.

. . . . .

* * *

Frankenstein flipped through the stack of papers in front of him. He had been busy of late. His eyes narrowed at the typed out report on his desk, his mind occupied on the upcoming Sports Day. It was a once a year event, something that was of utmost importance and an event which reflected upon the school's reputation. It brought joy to those participated in it and allowed the school to forge good connections with other schools and companies that were involved.

_The spending is almost near the budget this year. We might have to cut down on some of the performances. The sports records are incomplete. Where are the details of the each event?_

He flipped through another page; the crisp sound of paper crackling reached his ears. He scrutinised at the incomplete documents in front of him. On reflex, his mouth strained and it turned downwards. His fingers drummed lightly against the surface of his desk, creating a regular rhythm. He reached out for his black fountain pen and scrawled a few notes next to the report.

_These students seem to be surprisingly strong. They would have to be split into two groups evenly for the tug-of-war event. Where are the records of the individual races? The classes' dances don't seem to overlap, that's good._

Frankenstein's fingers drummed even more insistently. He wanted to get up from his seat to pace around his office but he held it in. There was no need for him to be so agitated. Every year, the reports would not be completed, every year he had to make several changes to it; and there were the companies who were acting as sponsors to the school. He had to deal with that as well. After all, Frankenstein thought, Ye Ran High School was not an ordinary high school; it was a prestigious high school where his students were the brightest of all, where they would be able to grow and learn in a safe space. He had to provide the best for them.

Frankenstein's fingers hovered above the table. His eyes were fixed at Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's name on the student record. His breath caught in his chest. It would be his master's first Sports Day in the school; they had to take care of The Union the previous year. Frankenstein wanted this year's Sports Day to be a memorable one for his master. His mouth relaxed and he smiled gently.

_I should request for master's participation in Sports Day to be pardoned. I can't possibly let master take part in the dances and master is too strong and quick for any athletic events. Yes, that will be the right choice._

Frankenstein nodded his head to himself and scrawled a note to the homeroom teacher. He continued to look through the student list and came across Linthiel's name. He paused for a second.

_Perhaps I should take out Linthiel as well. Her speed and strength will put the class in an unfair position._

He added her name to the note. Frankenstein nodded his head once again. He leaned back against his chair and laced his fingers together, glancing at the note. A smile crossed his lips as he thought about the upcoming event.

_Sports Day should proceed smoothly without any problems. _


	11. Chapter 11: The Inkling

The velvet sky was almost absolute, save for the dimly lit moon hanging among the scattered thin wisps of clouds. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel stood alone on the balcony, face raised to the pale moon, eyes closed. He felt the cool damp midnight air stroking his pale skin; it matched perfectly against his cool temperature. His shadow was barely apparent in the darkness. He expanded his mind link for Frankenstein's presence and sensed that Frankenstein was in the underground laboratory, researching on a way to enhance his health. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel reeled back his mind link; he did not want to disturb Frankenstein when he was busy in the laboratory.

It was nights like these that reminded him of Lukedonia, of the endless centuries of solitude that he spent in front of his window, of the time where he wondered about the outside world, where his thoughts had brought him unwanted curiosities and hopes, dreams that he never thought he would one day experience. Until Frankenstein's arrival. It was Frankenstein who had shattered through his solitude, it was Frankenstein who had brought a whole new world to him, to allow him to open his eyes and look at the world in a new way, for him to live his dream, for him to even dare to have bigger hopes and to have them realised. He was glad that he was in Seoul, experiencing a relatively normal life. But it was also nights like these that made him nostalgic of his past. He breathed heavily through his nose, his slender fingers resting on the rails, his touch light as a feather. Reality felt very fragile to him, as though a light touch was all he was capable of lest should it crumble into fragments. A slight movement and a familiar presence stirred the air around him.

He opened his eyes.

Frankenstein stood beside him, his hand crossed over his chest with a slight bow.

"Master, I might have-" Frankenstein started.

Frankenstein broke off in mid sentence. He felt Frankenstein's head turned around. He, on the other hand, remained absolutely still. He knew the reason of Frankenstein's unsettledness. He felt it as well. The same pulse of barely perceptible power was released within the household.

_It's the girl._

"Master, please excuse me. I believe she has subconsciously released her power again," said Frankenstein.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel expected that from Frankenstein. He knew that Frankenstein would be looking out for those who were under his care. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel closed his eyes and felt Frankenstein's departure. He knew that Frankenstein worried about him, that it was not by chance that Frankenstein had left his laboratory to be by his side. It was because he had reached out through his mind link, something that he did not do often. It was something that he appreciated, the unspoken gesture between the two men.

It had been two weeks since the girl had inhabited their apartment, and all of them were slowly adjusting to each other's presence. It was not unpleasant, still, it was not particularly enjoyable. Yet, there was a faint hesitancy between all three of them, as though each of them unwilling to step into each other's boundaries. It was something he liked. He liked having his space, without another person's intrusion. But, he suspected, things might change over time, this uncertainty, this ambivalence might vanish. His blood red eyes opened to gaze at the moon as he wondered how long would he be able to shoulder his power before it completely devoured his life.

. . . . .

* * *

Frankenstein walked towards Linthiel's room. He stopped before it, his hand raised as he prepared to knock on the door. Just before his fist made a connection to the surface, he felt the power cut off.

_She must have awoken._

He knocked three times on the door before entering the threshold of her room. His eyes fell upon the lithe girl seated upright in her bed, her hair in an unkempt mess. Her hands were balled into clenches of fists and he could hear her ragged breathing all across the room. Her eyes flicked over to where he stood. They were unguarded yet, highly aware of the surroundings. He cocked his head to a side, arms crossed before his chest. He had not moved from his spot.

"Your power was leaking," Frankenstein said.

Linthiel nodded her head. He heard her paced her breathing until it returned to normal, her clenched fists relaxed from their grip. His intuition prompted him to wait, that Linthiel wanted to say something to him. Her eyes were casted downwards, near the vicinity of where his feet were.

"I… I want to request for a favour," she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Please train me. I want to be able to control this power," she replied.

Her eyes met his and he saw the same hint of fierce determination reflected in her eyes from before. It was the same resoluteness as when she first had her training with him. He half-smiled in response. He approved of her decision, of her willingness to step up and accept the fact that she needed training.

"Very well. You will train with me every night until you are able to control your new power," he responded.

At his response, her lips curled upwards into a grateful smile, the strong resolution still present in her eyes.

. . . . .

* * *

Linthiel sat at her allocated seat in the classroom, as per the instructions of the book Frankenstein gave her. She sensed Cadis Etrama Di Raizel sliding into his seat behind her. For an unknown reason, she felt a strong yet unspoken presence of serenity and contentment rippled off from the seat behind her. It piqued her curiosity but she remained silent. It did not seem to be her place to question things about him.

_Indeed, he seldom talks. He doesn't seem to be the kind who talks about emotions._

As with every morning before homeroom started, the students would talk amongst themselves. She noticed that even after more than two weeks, she continued to draw curious looks towards her. She had not had the opportunity to converse with anyone but the children. The other students seemed eager to befriend her, some more than the others.

Her eyes flitted over to the classroom door that slid open as the children walked in. They chattered amongst themselves and looked towards her direction. Their eyes met hers and they gave her a friendly wave. Linthiel's mind scrambled to remember the instructions from the book. _Lesson 21: A wave of the hand by someone you know indicates friendliness. The same wave should be returned if one is too far to greet by words. _Linthiel raised her hand and returned the wave. The children placed their bags at their respective seats before gathering around Linthiel and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Linthiel shifted in her seat, her back facing the window to widen the circle between all of them as to not exclude anyone.

"Linthiel, why do you have band aids all over your arms?" asked Suyi.

Linthiel noticed the other children looking at her in concern. She looked down at the injuries on her arms. She had folded her sleeves to just below her elbows as she had seen other students done so in a similar fashion. It was spring and the temperature could rise high at times, especially in classrooms where heat circulated indoors without the air-conditioning running. She distinctly felt Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's gaze turned towards her.

_Frankenstein said to not tell the children it was from training. He said normal humans do not know anything about training or power._

She tried to remember the instructions from the book she had to memorise. _Lesson 106: If asked about minor injuries from any training, provide an answer that is feasible to humans. For example: from cat scratches. _She looked up from her arms into the eyes of the children. They were still looking at her, their faces clearly showing concern for her, though they were also laced with minute curiosity. She decided to apply the book's instructions.

"They're from cat scratches," Linthiel answered, word-for-word.

"Cat scratches? That's a very fierce cat you picked up," said Shinwoo in disbelief.

She nodded her head.

"Did you adopt a new cat?" asked Yuna.

Linthiel paused for moment. She was taken aback with the question as she did not know how to provide a suitable answer. She tilted her head to the right and frowned. Unknowingly, she pursed her lips.

_The book instructions did not mention this._

She nodded her head, hesitantly. She wondered if it was the correct answer, if it was believable. She focused all her attention on the children. Almost in unison, the children nodded their heads and seemed excited about the prospect of her adopting a new cat. The noise level within the group started to increase at the idle chatter of the cat and it was then that Linthiel breathed out a sigh, her shoulders slumped. It was still hard for her to fabricate a plausible answer.

"Eh, then why doesn't Rai have any scratches on him?" asked Suyi.

"..?"

There was a pause in the air. Linthiel turned her head to the right and saw Cadis Etrama Di Raizel looking at the children, his head tilted to a side. She felt a slight uneasy ambience emitted from him. His eyes seemed more guarded than before, but she was unsure if it was her imagination as he did not show a hint of emotion on his face. His silence made her anxious, that her lie could be exposed at any second. The children turned to look at Linthiel instead. Their gazes putting more pressure on her. Her mind jumped from one excuse to the next before she blurted out one of them.

"The cat likes Cadis Etrama Di Raizel," Linthiel said in a rush.

She heart thumped against her rib cage after telling the lie and she fidgeted on her seat, unnoticed by the children. Her shoulders were tensed and she tried to control her breathing to a normal tempo. She chewed the inside of her bottom lip. The pause in the air was overwhelming for her nerves. Linthiel could taste the increased saliva in her mouth, though her throat was dry as parchment.

She felt a sharp gaze from Cadis Etrama Di Raizel fixated on her.

The pause in the air had only been a few seconds but it seemed to drag on. She swallowed hard. It was not helping her nerves that the piercing gaze from her right was focused on her. Just as she thought her nerves could not take it any longer, peals of laughter broke through the tensed silence. Shinwoo, in particular, was clutching at his stomach and almost fell out of his chair.

"Even cats like Rai," roared Shinwoo with laughter.

"Yeah," agreed Ik-Han.

"Hahaha, you're right!" Suyi laughed along.

Yuna giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

Linthiel's eyes closed and she breathed a sigh of relief through her nose, glad that her lie worked. Her shoulder muscles unloosen and she leaned back against the wall, the cold sensation from the window seeping into the upper part of her back. The cold surface calmed her down and she took a deep breath, looking at the laughing children who were still discussing about Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and the non-existent cat.

It was then that Ik-Han stopped laughing and looked in her direction with a frown.

"Linthiel, why do you call Rai by his full name?" asked Ik-Han.

Linthiel blinked and stared at Ik-Han. She tilted her head to the side. She did not fully understand the question, if it was even a question. Shinwoo jumped to his feet, his chair scraping against the floor in a screech.

"Ehh?! You call Rai by his full name?!" Shinwoo asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Why don't you call him Rai like all of us? Do you not like him?" questioned Shinwoo.

Linthiel turned her head to the right and looked at Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. He was staring out at the opened window, his hair gently ruffling against the early morning breeze. He seemed disinterested in their conversation; his gaze far away as though he was in deep rumination. Linthiel's brows furrowed slightly as she casted her eyes downwards on her entwined fingers.

"It doesn't seem appropriate," she answered.

"What's not right?! We're all friends, aren't we, Rai?" Shinwoo asked Rai in an enthusiastic manner.

Linthiel saw Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's gaze shifted to her momentarily. She stiffened. They then swiftly moved towards the children, his face remained as stoic as ever.

"See? Rai agrees!" said Shinwoo.

Linthiel studied Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's face carefully. His features were composed. She glanced at Shinwoo and wondered how did he manage to come upon that conclusion. She was unable to detect any changes in his facial expression to confirm his agreement.

_Does he agree?_

"Come on, call him Rai too!" said Shinwoo.

Linthiel peered at Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's profile as he was once again, staring out of the window, his eyes unwavering at the outside world. She looked towards her front, her back pressed against the wall. The children were looking at her in expectation, their gazes overwhelming. She averted her line of sight, casting them downwards to her lap. Her fingers fiddled around and her teeth found the inside of her bottom lip again. It did not seem right, for her to address him in that way, though she could not explain why. She fought to control her breathing, to compose herself. She swallowed and allowed her voice to drift out from her tight throat.

"Rai…zel," she said softly.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel turned his head towards her sharply. Her head snapped up as his gaze pierced through her. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning his head elegantly towards the window again, his soft looking hair framing his delicate features.

Linthiel's breath caught and her eyes widened at his response. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her cheeks warming up by the second. She was flushed from the embarrassment and the acknowledgment from Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. She breathed in shallow breaths. She turned her face away from him, away from the children, her gaze falling towards to her left, on to her table. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders as she tried to hide her face from his direction, to put a barrier between them. Her shoulders were tensed, her back straight. Her senses were overwhelmed and she squeezed her eyes shut, to concentrate, to block everything out.

"Awh, you still called him Raizel instead of Rai!" complained Shinwoo.

"It's good enough though, isn't it?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah, I guess it is. At least she didn't call him by his full name again. It feels friendlier that way," Shinwoo agreed.

Linthiel could still feel the heat from her face. She was unable to look at Cadis Etrama Di Raizel or the children. Her heart hammered away and it took all her effort to control her shallow breathing, but it was useless. No matter how much she tried to control her pounding heart, no matter how much she tried to control her breathing, they were still in overdrive. She gritted her teeth, her hands clenched.

_What is this unsettling feeling?_

She fidgeted again. It felt as though all her senses were more perceptive than usual. It was not a painful feeling, but it put her on edge, it made her… uncomfortable. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she chewed on her lower lip. Her mind thought of all the reasons of what could she have had done for her to feel such uneasiness but nothing in particular came to her mind. All she did was-

She stopped at that thought. The thought of her calling his name only made her flush even more. She felt hot and bothered at her own senses. Linthiel shook her head, she had to regain her senses, to control her mind and forget about what had happened. It was with this thought that she tried to regain her composure, though her heart was still frantically beating away.

She took several deep breaths and focused on recovering her senses, ignoring her racing heartbeat, the children's voices, the heat from her face, her nerves, her surroundings, everything. All she did was concentrate on her control, like she was in a training session. She blocked out everything. But the last thing she felt was a serene atmosphere emitted from an incredibly elegant ambience from her right. It was from the very same person who was looking out of the window.


	12. Chapter 12

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel gazed out of the window on his left as he so often does in the middle of a class. Usually, he would observe how the birds chased after each other in the open bright sky. He would then study how the clouds floated towards each other as though being pulled together by a string, only to later drift apart like smoke. He would close his eyes and feel the warm sunshine gently stroking his features. He knew that he would be able to feel the morning heat bathing across his eyelids. And when he opened his eyes, he knew that for a moment, just for a moment, he would be able to feel the desperation of humans living their lives in their short lifespan, how they are quick to fill their memories with everything that is valuable, how tightly they are to grasp at things that give them hope, how they reveal all of their emotions uninhibitedly. He appreciated and admired these human traits, these every day actions that lit the fire within their hearts. Those were the things that made them human, that separated him from them.

But not today.

Today his sight was set upon the blue sky towards the flying birds in the distance. He could still feel the warmth of the morning sun spreading across his face. He could hear the slow droning of the teacher's voice in the background and yet, he was not musing on how fleeting human lives were, or how different it was that they led their lives. He was not marvelling at the intensity of humanity or the stagnant calm existence of those whose lives far surpassed humans. His thoughts were far from his usual musings, his mind set on somewhere else.

Today his thoughts dwelled on the earlier tiny interaction he had with the children. He thought of the children's claim that he was a friend of theirs. It was not the first time that they had said that, yet, every time the notion slipped out, it halted his thoughts. The very idea that the children willingly included him without any strings attached stirred a warm glow deep in his heart. It was a tiny fraction of the whole conversation, but that tiny amount meant the whole world to him. He could not help but smile fondly at the memory. It had became one of his most treasured memory, to have the children claim that he was part of them, that he was someone to be included in their lives. When he started attending this school, he was not expecting himself to be tied into their lives, to have such deep rooted gratitude and to be able to feel such warmth in him. But now, he could not even imagine the children getting hurt whether it be emotionally or physically.

_It had been a long time since this happened. Since Frankenstein…_

It was more than a feeling of contentment that he felt, but it was by no means a bursting feeling of happiness. What he felt was something much deeper, something that enfolded him in its gentle embrace. It was warm and comforting, like a soothing cradle that was once familiar, one that had long been forgotten by most nobles. He decided that it was a feeling that could only be brought on by interacting with humans. It was a feeling that he would not be able to experience if he were to spend his entire life locked away in his home in Lukedonia, save upon the encounter that Frankenstein wound up in his home.

He diverted his gaze towards the freshly cut grass of the school grounds. The spattering of flowers among the fuzzy green grass stood out. He realised that humans have a quaint way of ensuring that even the smallest things have their way to shine through those which could overwhelm them, that humans allowed everything to have a chance. He liked that notion. His eyes caught a movement across the patch of grass. A furry animal was slowly waddling its way towards the only large tree in the school grounds. He looked at the cat picked a spot underneath the tree shade as it curled up into a ball, resting.

The sight of the cat triggered another earlier conversation that he remembered. He recalled the light feathered laughter of the children when the girl blurted out, that the cat that supposedly scratched her, was affectionate towards him. The very idea of it amused him. He would not know if cats were affectionate towards him. He had never been close enough to one, let alone touch it.

He looked at the sleeping cat again. His thoughts wandered far off and for once, wondered what would it be like to get closer to that small animal. The small animal that curled up with its tail around its body. If he could only stretch his hand towards it, to stroke the cat, to feel its fur-

_No. _

He stopped his train of thought. It was enough, everything that he has, everything that he had experienced. He would not allow himself to desire something else, to desire something more. He shouldn't. He knew it was a blessing, that it was one of the greatest things that Frankenstein had ever done, to allow him to experience all these new exposures, to grant the wish that he desired the most. He did not want Frankenstein to have a heavier burden than he already does. He would never want that for Frankenstein. He never wanted Frankenstein to do any of these for him. It was the sole reason as to why he took so long before finally accepting Frankenstein to form contract with him. He did not want to tie Frankenstein to him. He had always wanted Frankenstein to live his life free, to be able to do whatever it was that his heart wished.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel knew that Frankenstein was always trying his very best to provide everything he desired, to accommodate his every wish and hope, to fulfil his dreams, even if it remained unspoken or endangered Frankenstein's life. And it was because of that very fact, that Cadis Etrama Di Raizel was utterly grateful. He could not express the deep felt gratitude he had towards Frankenstein, that this life that he was now living had far surpassed his wildest dreams. Without Frankenstein, he would not be able to be with the children, he would not even be able to be in this school. The school had become his haven, it had become the place that comforted him, for him to be in peace and surrounded by the joys of life. In his heart, the school had replaced his manor in Lukedonia. And it was all because of Frankenstein's perseverance and dedication. But it was also this selflessness that concerned him. It was this selflessness that he knew Frankenstein possessed that made Frankenstein feel that it was his responsibility to cater towards his every unexpressed desires.

He pulled his sight away from the sleeping cat and closed his eyes.

_It is my duty to protect Frankenstein. But in truth, he may be the one who is protecting me._

_. . . . ._

* * *

Frankenstein stood upright and casually patted off the dust on his perfectly maintained black suit. He looked up from his suit and saw Linthiel barely able to stand on her own feet, once again, bruised and terribly scratched from the attacks he gave. The sight of the girl triggered a sense of amusement deep in him. Frankenstein felt the corners of his mouth twitched slightly, but he had to hide it. He would not show her that he found her state amusing, that he was enjoying himself. That perhaps, her existence had triggered his sadistic side.

"You need to stop over thinking," he lectured.

He was concerned about her but he couldn't help his smile from growing, as much as he tried to suppress it. It was incredible, even with the state she was in, that her gaze was still so intense. What he could not help but feel impressed about, was the fact that despite being beaten and defeated every night, she was still willing to train harder, if only to control her powers a little more. Her determination was something that was undoubtedly commendable. He was not sure where did her determination came from but, it was something he appreciated. She reminded him of Tao, Takeo and M-21 in these instances, where she would put all her effort in training, in trying to gain control, and yet, not a single word of complaint had crossed her lips. That was the way of fighters, of those who wanted to improve themselves, and more importantly, that was the mindset in which allowed them to surpass their limits.

She was bended over, hands resting on her knees. Clearly, she was injured and would need medical attention but she was in no immediate danger. His eyes did an immediate scan to confirm that she was indeed fine. Though he had to say, whenever they had a training session, it was as though the girl had underwent a complete transformation, that her hesitancy around him disappeared, that her awkwardness melted away and all that was left was her strength, her concentration and her willpower. Frankenstein's mouth twitched into a half smile, his head cocked to the side, peering down at the girl in front of him.

_Certainly, her control has improved a lot, but it's not the best yet. She still has a long way to go before she could fully command Teru. _

At that thought, Frankenstein suppressed a tiny chuckle. Her earlier expression was a priceless one. He recalled her alarming panicked expression when he suddenly appeared behind her during their battle even though she had just deflected an attack from him while he was in front of her. She was slow to react, she was not able to keep up with his speed, and it was this advantage he had that he used against her. But her alarm nearly made him lose his focus, the hilarity of it carved in his mind. Most opponents would panic and fight back on reflex if they were able to, but Linthiel, she just stood there gazing at him with her jaw slack, as though she could not comprehend that he had appeared behind her, as though her disbelief had overwhelmed her reflexes. He had rarely seen such an expression on a person's face throughout his long life.

But he shouldn't tell her that, he did not want to encourage that type of behaviour during a battle. If anything was certain, her earlier reaction would have been a fatal blow while she was in disbelief. She would not even be alive in a proper fight. That type of behaviour was not to be encouraged, he should chastise her. And for now, he would just keep his amusement to himself.

_It feels like I'm teaching her on both power controlling and socialisation. But her power… She lacks combat experience, that's the cause for her reactions._

"I'm not over thinking," Linthiel's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"When you hesitate or appear confused about my attacks, that is when you over think. Your training in the facility had only taught you to attack when there is no immediate danger around you. This does not happen in real life," he said.

Frankenstein saw her taking in his words thoughtfully. He had been advising and chastising her far too often ever since she arrived in the household, but he knew that those were the things she needed to know, if she were to survive in this society. He scanned her bruised arms and scratched legs, his brows drawing into a frown. He was in turmoil. On one hand, he was concerned about her injuries, they barely healed before the next training session, yet on the other hand, he approved of her firm resolution of wanting to gain control over her power. It was not as though her physical being was in any form of jeopardy, he made full sure of that, but he wondered if she was pushing herself a bit too much, if this amount of training was actually beneficial for her in such a short period of time. It was only a few weeks since she started training, and her injuries were only piling up and her power had increased.

_And it's not just that, doesn't she have to study hard to catch up for her classes as well? I'm sure she does not understand any subjects she's being taught at. When does she have the time to study and train? Is she learning all these things at the same time? Does she even sleep at night?_

Frankenstein observed the girl standing opposite him intently. He was trying to discern her wellbeing. He did not want anyone under his responsibility to collapse from exhaustion or any other means. It would reflect badly on him, and thus, on his master. He definitely did not want that to happen. He had noticed that Linthiel would often have the book he gave her under her nose while she was in the house, but he thought it was rather unexpected for anyone to be pushing themselves so much every day for weeks. Perhaps her perseverance does not just end at her power, perhaps they stretched out a little further than that.

_Is she pushing herself too much? Certainly it would be advantageous for her if she learnt all these materials, but not at the expense of her health. Or at the very least, not to this degree. She looks like she could fall over any second. And she doesn't seem to be physically strong for a modified human._

He regarded her, taking in her delicate body form and physical injuries. A soft sigh escaped his lips.

_She seems weaker than most modified girls but I suppose her determination makes up for it. Was Seira ever like this? Ah, but Seira was a Noble, and this girl, she's just human, though stronger than most humans, but still, just human. This girl continues to baffle me, one second I think I've got her figured out, and the next second she would completely throw me off base. _

Frankenstein ran his hand through his hair, a gesture that he did not do often.

"This is enough for today, we can continue tomorrow. For now, we should return and treat your injuries," he said.

"Okay," she replied, her voice soft.

He turned around and started walking home. He felt her presence, close behind him, following in his steps. His mind listed the tasks he had to do when he got back home. He would have to run several tests to make sure she was in perfect health and maybe find out how she was coping in school, though he wondered if he should just ask his master about that.

_No, I should not bother master about these trivial matters. And master probably does not even notice about how is she faring in school, the children would be a better target to ask. I doubt Linthiel even knows how is she coping. I wonder if master is just as puzzled by her actions as I am. Probably not, master is collected enough to not be thrown off by minor issues like these._

Frankenstein gave himself a tiny nod and turned his head behind to look at Linthiel. Once again, he suppressed a small chuckle and put on a façade of calm composure as he advised and instructed her on her battle attacks while they walked home together.


	13. Chapter 13

Linthiel had learnt more things within the three weeks she had spent in this world than her whole life in the facility. Every day, something new demanded her attention and she would spend her time learning it, whether they were her classes or social interaction or certain words which she had yet to understand their meaning of. It felt that she was constantly being surprised just by going around. It was a strange feeling, the feeling of truly being alive, of absorbing everything that the world has to offer her. It was a new emotion and she could not quite grasp it yet, the intensity of her emotions, the new sensations that she bore, the bustling sounds that she heard. All these were new to her, but the thing that she liked the most, for now, was this.

She was sitting on a bench in the park where she trained with Frankenstein every night. In her hand she held the book given to her by Frankenstein. It took all her concentration to even try to understand the material that was covered in the school. It was hard for her to decipher these concepts, to imagine things that she would have never thought of to work in a certain way.

The park was quiet even during weekends, which was a rare treat. She closed her eyes and brought her face up, basking in the sun. A slight breeze flitted against her face and arms as she inhaled in the fresh scent of the grass and the light fragrance of flowers. A few pink blossom petals drifted off from the tree branches, creating a magnificent sight to behold. She unwind herself as she sat there in silence.

It was this that she enjoyed the most, being outdoors in nature, immersing herself in her newfound freedom. She loved the feel of the warm sun, the soft gentle breeze, the scent of floral in the park. It had grown to be one of her favourite places. It was also here that she practiced her social behaviour. She knew that she had a lot to learn before she even came close to obtaining a normal human's daily interaction.

A sigh escaped her lips and she opened her eyes, looking at the clear blue sky without a hint of clouds in its vast space. There was a new emotion that rose up deep within her. It tugged at her heart, confusing her. She had never felt this before. She frowned, her eyes forming half slits as she looked upwards. She was trying to discern it, to know what caused this new feeling, to understand what it was that she felt.

_What is this that I'm feeling? It hurts and yet I don't grieve. It pains me but the thought of the possibility of it happening excites me at the same time. _

She tried putting her new emotions into words, but that was not possible. She did not know how to describe them, or identify them. She thought that perhaps, it was easier if she linked it with her last train of thought. It was, after all, her last thought that caused this new emotion to well up in her. It was the last thought on social interaction that brought forwards this confusing sensation in her. Perhaps, this new emotion was due to her inability to socialise well.

_Is this desperation? Is this longing for wanting to be normal? Could this possibly be what they called as wishing?_

She pondered on that, wanting to know if that was the answer. She felt that only she could provide the answer, that the real answer lurked somewhere deep in her, that a part of her knew it, and that it was almost at the surface for her to clutch it. She knew that eventually, she would come to realise it herself, that she would finally be able to find a solution to her question.

But she was glad, she was grateful that she had the opportunity to even have these questions. That it took her escaping the facility, to be here in this world, to be able to gain new knowledge about humans, about her surroundings, about the world, about herself. It was a blessing that she was able to even ponder at these questions. Back in the facility, she was constantly bored, her mind never questioning about anything, her curiosity never piqued. It was only the rare moments where oppa-

She stopped her train of thought. No, she refused to let herself think about the incident at the facility. What happened, happened. She would not let herself to be tied to the past. She had to move on, to accept the fact that he had sacrificed himself for her sake, that he traded his life for her freedom. That was what humans did, they moved on. And so should she.

She would move on. She would work harder, she would do everything in her ability to repay the kindness that was showered to her by Frankenstein and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. She could not let them down, she would not. She would never want to do that, to disappoint both of them, to disappoint herself. That was what she had decided upon, that she would learn everything that she should know and not bring them any trouble.

It would not bode well for someone else to risk their lives for her.

She turned her attention back towards her book and continued learning about the syllabus of her classes.

. . . . .

* * *

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel sat at his usual couch and sipped on a cup of tea, savouring the sweetness of the many spoonfuls of sugar that were mixed in it. He heard the steady footsteps of Frankenstein entering the living room before stopping beside him. Frankenstein did not breathe a word as he stood next to him. From the edge of his sight, he saw Frankenstein surveying the room.

"Master, have you seen Linthiel?" asked Frankenstein.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel placed his cup down and looked at Frankenstein.

"No," he replied.

Frankenstein's usual frown appeared on his forehead. It appeared that the other man was not pleased at the disappearance of the girl. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel looked at Frankenstein intently. He thought that Frankenstein frowned too much and far too often. He preferred Frankenstein to enjoy his life, to be happy and to not worry himself over things. But that would not be possible. If Frankenstein were to not fret over details, if Frankenstein were to adopt a carefree manner, he would cease to be Frankenstein. He would no longer be the Frankenstein who Cadis Etrama Di Raizel loved and appreciated. It was this quality that Frankenstein possessed, this personality about him that Cadis Etrama Di Raizel found invaluable in a human. It was this strong responsibility of Frankenstein's that moved Cadis Etrama Di Raizel to accept him to be at his side in the first place.

And it was the same for Frankenstein. He knew that the other man took pride in his responsibilities, in his duty, that Frankenstein shared this burden with him, even though Frankenstein was a human. But, he acknowledged this, that Frankenstein was not a mere human, that his abilities far surpassed many, Nobles included, that Frankenstein's compassion and mercy as well as his sense of duty was on par with his own. And that was all the reason he needed to allow Frankenstein to be by his side, to share this path with him if Frankenstein should wished to.

Frankenstein gave a sigh and sat down on the couch. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's attention snapped towards Frankenstein, away from his thoughts. He looked at Frankenstein, expecting him to explain his worries. Right on cue, Frankenstein's gaze met his and he spoke, his voice clear and strong yet laced with anxiety.

"Master, I wonder if Linthiel is coping well in school. I have asked the children and the teachers and it seems that she does not have any huge problems. However, I have noticed instances where her interaction with others seemed to be too unnatural. I suppose asking her to interact as well as a normal human would be a demand too high for her as she is still learning and she isn't like my lord, but if she slips too much… it could cause suspicions amongst others," said Frankenstein.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel thought over about what Frankenstein had said. He certainly had noticed a few instances where the girl had trouble interacting with others, at times displaying behaviours even more awkward than the ones he had displayed himself, seeing that she had not socialised with anyone freely before. However, he thought that she was coping rather well for someone like her, as she did not possess his ability of mind reading. He could see that she was working towards obtaining the skills much needed by her to integrate in this human society.

It would seem that Frankenstein's book had served its purpose, as suited to Frankenstein's thorough nature, that it was due to Frankenstein's conscientiousness that she was able to handle her relationship with others well. He thought back on the times where the girl had presented unusual or unnatural behaviour. There was the time where she waved to the children who were standing right in front of her, or the time where she remained standing when everyone was seated at PC Bang and were about to start playing video games. It was not much that would cause speculation but it posed to bring problems in the future.

_Even if it does, I for one should not condemn her for it. Humans have many uncommon inventions and behaviours that constantly surprise me at times. However, Frankenstein is worried about it. I should ease his worries._

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel looked at Frankenstein, who was still immersed in his thoughts and worries. His frown had not disappeared and seemed to be carved into his face. Frankenstein was a man who would never show his weaknesses or worries to others, unless it was whom he had placed his full trust onto. It was only during days or times like these, when the girl was absent, that Frankenstein would reveal his anxieties, that his emotions would etch themselves on his face.

It was apparent to Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, that it had been days that Frankenstein had kept these thoughts to himself, that he had wanted to share his worries with him. Yet, he was unable to, as the girl was present, and it was in Frankenstein's nature to worry about the girl's feelings, that he too, did not want to hurt the girl's feelings, that Frankenstein avoided creating any more wounds in the girl's emotional state. It was only now that Frankenstein had the chance to voice them out.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel continued to look at Frankenstein, his gaze softening. He smiled a soft smile, wanting to put Frankenstein at ease.

"You worry too much," he said.

At his words, Frankenstein glanced up at him, a look of utter surprise plastered across his features, his frown melted away from his brows. It seemed that his answer was unexpected, that Frankenstein had not thought that he would respond this towards him.

"Master…" trailed off Frankenstein.

Frankenstein half smiled, as though not fully reassured by his words. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel wanted to put his mind to ease, he wanted a genuine smile from Frankenstein, not one that was half sincere. His gaze softened even further as he looked at Frankenstein. He would have to clarify further, to explain exactly what he meant by that, by allowing Frankenstein to know how much his effort had an effect.

"She needs more time. You've done well," he said.

He directed a smile towards Frankenstein after he delivered his explanation. He saw the surprise remained on Frankenstein's eyes but his half smile had faded away. Frankenstein's uncertainty and anxiety that were reflected in his gaze earlier had been replaced by a kind warm look. A small smile was playing at Frankenstein's lips. This was enough of an indication for Cadis Etrama Di Raizel to know that Frankenstein had accepted his praise.

It was not often that he gave praises out but Frankenstein had worked hard. He deserved recognition for his actions and effort. All Frankenstein needed was patience, just a little more time and he knew, that Frankenstein would be able to see the fruit of his labour to ripen, to see his hard work finally paying off. He knew that, he had faith in Frankenstein, he trusted Frankenstein and believed in the man's capabilities to know that only time was essential before the girl would be able to integrate herself into society, before others could cast suspicion onto all of them. He believed that.

_Perhaps I should ease his burden whenever the need should come. She is able to look after herself in classes and out of them. Only when it is needed would I offer my help._

It was with this conviction that Cadis Etrama Di Raizel ended on with his conversation with Frankenstein. He picked up his cup of tea and continued to sip on it, the sweet liquid glided down his throat. He sensed Frankenstein pondering over his advice and felt a sense of tranquillity from him. He knew that Frankenstein would accept his advice and deep inside him, he felt glad that he managed to put Frankenstein's troubles away. Frankenstein deserved happiness. If he could do anything to provide that to Frankenstein, he would.


	14. Chapter 14

Linthiel walked around the early morning school grounds. Morning activities had been hectic due to the preparation of Sports Day. Every morning for the past two weeks, there had been groups of students practicing for races or for any activities related to the event. She passed by another group of students who were busy assembling the props needed and another group of students who were busy designing their classes' Sports Day T-shirts.

She could not help but smiled in response to what she saw. She liked this. This bond that the students have with each other in every class, it was something that she had not had the chance to experience until she arrived in this school. She marvelled at the clamour of mornings, where students would rush around, trying to finish their duties. It created a bond between students that would otherwise be difficult to forge.

She was told by Frankenstein that she was to not participate in Sports Day for any physical activities due to her modified condition. She understood that, she really did, yet, she yearned to participate in it, to be part of the students who were involved. She wished she could. It was a chance for her to know how these things worked. She desired for simple interactions that came easily within group activities. She had only been here for a short time, but it seemed to her, that this was the way to interact with others.

She turned around, prepared to walk to her class when she noticed a few students around her giving her certain glances. She tilted her head to a side. She did not know these students. It was not just one or two students, nor were they fleeting glances, but there were several groups. The glances did not bore any hostility, but it felt odd.

_Am I dressed weirdly? Did I behave in a strange way again? But all I did was walk around the school grounds._

Her gaze caught a group of boys, who she had seen from a different class, but were in the same grade as her. A few of them nudged each other slightly and the others coughed unnaturally as her gaze landed on them. Their reactions perplexed her. She noticed one of them was about to start towards her when she heard a yell behind her.

"Linthiel! Good morning!" yelled a familiar voice.

Shinwoo's voice drifted towards her from behind and she spun around, a wide smile split on her face. The group of children always made her smile, their happiness contagious, their presence comforting.

"Good morning, Shinwoo," she greeted in return.

She stopped and her brows narrowed. She looked at the red haired boy and opened her mouth to ask a question.

"Why are you early, Shinwoo? It is unusual," she asked.

"Heh, I was up the whole night playing games and I haven't slept yet. So I'm early, though I'm so sleepy now," Shinwoo replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

The boy yawned really widely and started towards the direction of the classroom. Linthiel was about to follow him when she remembered about the group of boys whom she encountered. She looked behind her shoulder and noticed that the group of boys were now quite a bit of distance away. She shrugged and ran after Shinwoo who was now in the school building.

. . . . .

* * *

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had a pair of scissors in his hands and he stared at them for a long time. He was told to cut a pattern from the piece of paper placed in front of him. The paper had a beautiful drawing of a crane and he was to cut it out. It was the rare times like these which he found himself powerless. He did not know how to use this pair of scissors that had been thrown into his pair of hands by Shinwoo. An unsettling feeling of distress formed in his gut as he continued to stare at the pair of scissors.

It was the lesson before lunch, and these days, due to the looming period of Sports Day, most classes were cancelled. Most of the time, the students in this class would leave Cadis Etrama Di Raizel alone and not request for him to help out in any way. He knew that the children were often involved in the preparation. It was different for him, he supposed, as he was to not partake in the events. The girl was not allowed as well but unlike him, she seemed to be happily involved in other areas of the event. He had seen her working with Yuna, Suyi, Shinwoo and Ik-Han on the preparations for decorations and props. However, something unexpected happened today. Shinwoo came up to him and put a pair of scissors in his hands, instructing him to cut out this drawing of a crane.

This posed a problem for him.

He had been staring at the pair of scissors for a long time now. He wondered if he should actually ask the children for help, but his pride would not allow him to. He looked up and saw a girl from the class staring at him. The girl had been staring at him for the past fifteen minutes, yet when his sharp gaze met hers, she turned away, her face bright red. He paid no heed to the student, it happened frequent enough, that female students in this class; no, he corrected himself, this school, often stared at him. It happened wherever he went. He looked over to the children and noticed that Ik-Han too, had a pair of scissors in his hands and he was busy cutting a design of blossoms from the sheet of paper he held. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel studied the boy's actions carefully.

He then held the pair of scissors on his left hand and on his right hand; he carefully took up the piece of crane drawing. He flexed his left fingers and the mouth of the scissors opened. He slowly inserted the piece of paper in between the sharp mouth of it and applied a minute force on his left fingers. The blank area of the paper was snipped. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's eyes widen imperceptibly, undetected by a normal human's eyes. He felt a small surge of pride rose within his chest. He had figured out how to use a pair of scissors, and that tiny action felt like a huge accomplishment. He was filled with a sensation of warmth, spreading throughout his body. He looked down at the piece of paper and he readied himself to cut out the crane drawing.

He was so engrossed in his new accomplishments that he did not notice that time had passed. It was then that the bell rang, indicating that the period was over and it was time for lunch. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel put down the pair of scissors and the now many cut out drawings in front of him on his desk. He wanted to have ramen. Lunch was always an exciting time for him as he got to feast on ramen. He sat on his chair, waiting for the children to wrap up their chores.

The door of the classroom slid opened and a boy appeared behind the door. The student's eyes swept around the classroom before they rested on the children.

"Han Shinwoo, the P.E. teacher wants your help on the 100 metres race and the mixed gender relay race!" the student yelled across the noisy classroom.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Shinwoo yelled back, dropping all his props on his desk.

"The IT department wants your help on the PR broadcast on Sports Day, Woo Ik-Han! It seems that the school computers aren't well equipped enough for the scoreboards or something!" the student shouted.

"What! Our school computers are top-notch! Tao hyung made sure of that!" Ik-Han howled back in indignation while standing up in a hurry.

Shinwoo glanced at the direction of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

"Sorry, Rai! Ik-Han and I have to help these incompetent people. Go on ahead with the others for lunch without us," he apologised hurriedly.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel looked at the two children's departing backs until the door slid close. He looked straight in front of him and realised that the girl, Linthiel, was still engaged in her preparations for the festival. It seemed that she was the one who was drawing the illustrations. He felt another child's presence and he turned his head to the right, only to see Yuna now stood next to him.

From the corner of his sight, he noticed that the girl in front of him seemed to have sensed Yuna's presence as well and the girl looked behind her. She then shifted in her seat so that her back was against the window, her side profile facing him. He turned his attention back towards Yuna. Yuna smiled apologetically at both of them.

"Sorry, Rai, Linthiel. Suyi and I promised the student council yesterday that we would help out with their costume designs during lunch so we can't go with both of you," she said softly, "both of you should go on ahead without us. Sorry!"

She smiled kindly again and gave a short wave of her hand while taking off to the exit with Suyi. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's mind contemplated that perhaps Sports Day was causing too much trouble for the students. However, as he scanned around the classroom, he supposed that almost all of the students were happy about this event. He supposed, he too, felt a new emotion of contentment in him when he was involved in this festival. He enjoyed leading a simple life among humans, trying to fit in and understanding the simple joys in life. He liked this concept. He pushed his inner musings aside as he could distinctly feel a sense of tensed anxiety from the girl in front of him and that had brought his attention to her.

_What had caused her heightened sense of anxiety? I do not feel any presence of danger in the school. Frankenstein is not here to decipher this puzzle as well. _

He looked at her carefully. He was fully aware that if her anxiety got out of control, there was a very good chance that the Pegasus could appear, and that, would be a problem.

. . . . .

* * *

Linthiel was acutely aware of the mutterings around her once the children had left. A few boys in her class seemed to have noticed that she was alone without the others. This had not happened ever since she started attending the school. While she was eager to be involved in the many activities of the school and to improve her socialisation skills, she was yet to be comfortable to be around others apart from the children, Frankenstein and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. The feeling of being left alone without the children made her feel bare, almost naked in being exposed in sight. It felt as though the children had always shielded her from view and from being approached from others, which she supposed, was true. The other students had not approached her whenever she was around the children, though she had sensed that occasionally, while she was alone for a short time, there were others who had wanted to approach her, to communicate with her. She was usually spared from the matter, since before anyone could attempt to converse with her, one of the children would return to her side. Her attendance in the school had gained unwanted attention and it had not disappeared despite the few weeks of her being there.

It was both a blessing and a curse. She yearned to communicate with others, something that she was not allowed to in the facility, and the freedom of being able to do something as simple as this had given her an indefinite sense of joy. However, the thought of actually communicating with anyone else but the few people whom she felt she could talk to, terrified her, she was afraid of the possibility of her slipping or making any mistake. She knew enough from Frankenstein's stern words every night that any mistake could cause unwanted attention towards all of them. She did not want that to happen.

A few boys were now eagerly heading towards her. She felt trapped. She had not been without the children before and it seemed that she had gained unwanted attention. Within a few seconds, five to six of them had surrounded the space in front of her. Her muscles tensed up and she felt her back pressed further into the cold sharp feel of the glass window behind her. She bit the inside of her bottom lip, her eyes darting around an empty space around her to no avail. She gripped the back of her chair, knuckles slowly turning white as she looked at the horde of tall boys in front of her. She knew they meant no harm but all the same, she felt nervous. There were too many of them and while they were smiling, it felt as though there was a hidden deeper meaning to those smiles.

She tried to control her haphazard emotions spewing all about within her. She had to. She could feel that her power was about to be released if she were to continue down this uncontrolled path. She flexed her other hand slightly, gaining control of her powers, ensuring that it was not out of control. She had to tread carefully, or she could end up releasing Teru. She could end up hurting someone in class. She didn't want that to happen as well.

"Hey, you're Linthiel right? You're always hanging out with Shinwoo and the gang! Man, am I glad that I got to talk to you now. I'm Kun-woo," said a boy.

"Yeah, you're always hanging out with them. Come hang out with us once in a while! I'm Ji-Hu, by the way," said another.

"Yeah, Shinwoo and the gang hordes all the pretty girls. There was the time with Seira and Yuna and Suyi. Not that I don't like him but man, that's just unfair, isn't it?" said another boy to the others.

"Yeah, Ye-jun is right. Give us a chance as well," sighed the boy who introduced himself as Kun-woo.

Linthiel's nervousness peaked up as the boys continued to talk amongst themselves playfully. She wanted to escape this predicament that she had unwittingly got herself involved in. Her knuckles were starting to hurt from grasping the chair too tightly and she felt close to losing control of her power. She chewed the inside of her cheek and it took all her control to force her feet from standing up and taking flight. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Perhaps, if she replied, they might go away? She decided to give it a try. She tried to slow her drumming heart and smiled a little.

"Hello, I'm Linthiel," she replied softly, almost a whisper.

Her reply seemed to have generated a wave of increased interest from the boys. She swallowed, hard. That was not the reaction she expected. She thought that by answering, perhaps they would be satisfied and would leave her alone. But they were now gazing at her attentively, asking her questions so quickly that she was unable to process in time and answer. She felt hot and bothered; her heart racing from the confusion, eyes darting from one figure to the next, trying to take in the bombardment of questions. All she could hear was a mass of voices. She was unable to discern one voice to the next, let alone individual questions. This was becoming too much. She felt her power about to be released and it was all she could do to hang on to her control. She clenched her free fist, nails digging into palms, she was about a hair's width away from losing control and she squeezed her eyes shut, afraid that Teru would appear.

A flash of strong vibe came from her right. It was not power. It was an aura of elegance.

Her eyes snapped open and she whipped her head to the right. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had risen fluidly in that moment. His jet black hair flitted about his dignified features. His blood red eyes pierced through her as though he could see into her soul.

It was an unsettling feeling.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel stood tall and elegant. His sudden but fluid movement seemed to have stunned the group of boys gathered in front of her into silence. She did not expect him to rise so suddenly. Right at this instant, all her focus was on him. Her distress had been all but thrown out of the window, forgotten. Her knuckles no longer grasping the back of the chair, her clenched fist had relaxed from its grip. She looked at him, her eyes wide, wondering what brought on his unpredictable behaviour.

And all the while, he stared at her with his piercing gaze.

"Ramen," he said shortly.

She blinked a few times in response, stunned. She was not expecting this answer from him. But he stood still, staring, waiting for her. His gaze was overpowering but she could not pull herself away from it. It reeled her in, and made her thoughts muddled.

"Ye- Yeah," she stammered.

Her answer seemed to have sufficed. With her words, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel strolled towards the classroom door and turned his head behind to look at her, waiting. She stood up clumsily, gave a slight apologetic bow to the boys and left hurriedly after Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Once she was beside him, he continued to walk towards the canteen.

Her heart felt lighter, as though a load of weight had been lifted. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was because of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel that she had forgotten about her flustered state. She looked down at her palms and flexed both her hands, feeling her power in control. Her gaze softened and she smiled. That was dangerous, that she came close to using her power. It was a sign that she needed to train more. She made a mental reminder on it and intended to request for a longer training session from Frankenstein tonight if he was willing. She turned her head at the man walking beside her and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," she said.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's eyes landed on her briefly. His face conveyed no hint of emotion if he understood as to why she was expressing her gratitude towards him. His eyes flitted back forwards and as usual, remained silent. Both of them walked towards the canteen side by side, Linthiel relaxed and contented, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel deep in his thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

The chilled night brought about a breeze, rustling the leaves of the trees nearby. He was used to the sounds of the night. The velvet darkness enveloped both of their forms as they stood standing, facing each other from a distance. Tonight's darkness was impenetrable; the absence of the waning moon heightened his senses. Only a myriad of stars scattered across the ocean of blackness high above. But even so, the stars barely brought any light. Without the glow of street lights, the inky curtain of blackness concealed them, their shadows indistinguishable from the jet-black night.

He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, blinking. He could barely see her form opposite him but he could sense her. He had decided to move to a more secluded area in the park, where street lights were absent. Their senses would intensify, allowing them to be more acutely aware of each other's presence. It would help her training. Too often, she had relied on her sight and had overthink about her next moves; she should trust her instincts. The darkness would aid in that.

Frankenstein was sure about that, that this would strengthen Linthiel.

He cleared his throat and stood taller. Unable to see the movements of the girl, he could not decide if it was time. But he was prepared.

"Are you ready?" his voice cut through the darkness.

"Yes," a feminine voice carried over.

He shifted his weight forwards and took a step back. A smile touched upon his lips and he sprang forwards into the black space. The wind whistled in his eardrums. He projected his aura on his palm and drew back his fist. Against the blinding darkness, he searched for her presence. He swung his fist, lashing out a strong current of power. There was only silence. He missed his target.

_Interesting._

He did not miss his mark very often, and that only provoked him. He projected his aura around him. Tendrils of dark purple, deeper than the velvet darkness, leaked from his body. He felt the air current disturbed behind him. He spun around and directed his power outwards. A loud exhalation of air cut through the night followed by a resounding thud.

He had found his mark.

He heard shoes scuffling and he flexed his hands. She was beside him, he could sense it.

_Too close. _

By pure instinct, he ducked, avoiding the hiss of icicles streaming right above his head. He struck his fist out, his power released in a horizontal vortex. The force of his power resonated throughout his whole body. His feet slid backwards an inch. He heard a dull thump, then a low groan. He waited for a feel seconds and felt a ripple of current from her direction. His lips curled again, his eyes glinting.

_Predictable._

He leapt forwards, preparing to land an attack on her again.

. . . . .

* * *

Linthiel picked herself off the ground for the umpteenth time. She winced. Her arms and legs were throbbing. Every part of her body hurts. She could taste the metallic tinge of blood in her mouth. She raised her right hand gingerly and wiped her lip. It was dark, too dark for her to rely on her sight. She was not used to fighting in pure darkness. It proved even harder when she had to control her power and keep Teru in check. She knew Frankenstein wanted her to rely on her other senses and her instincts, but it proved to be much harder than she thought.

She took in a deep breath and coughed. That movement had almost ripped her rib cage apart. She took in small shallow breaths. This felt more manageable.

This was one of her worst trainings she had had. She closed her eyes and tried to sense Frankenstein's presence. He was good at hiding it. That was one of the largest problems to her. But she was getting better at it. Her ears pricked up at the slightest sound around her. The trees murmuring to each other, the gentle wind whistling through the park, the shrilling cries of cicadas far off in the distance, the rustling of Teru's feathers against the breeze.

The slow steady breathing of a man.

There. She found him.

She twitched her left hand, the Pegasus now stood in front of her. She raised her right palm, and fired her icicles. Silence. She missed again. A chill crawled on her spine. Instinctively, she whirled around and leapt up in the sky. A sharp movement missed her legs by a finger's breadth. She landed some distance away, flicking her left wrist. Teru spread its wings in front of her. Frustration took over her. She had to try another tactic, this was not working. She mounted the Pegasus and took off into the sky. Cantering the dark sky, she felt for his presence again. There he was. Icicles dropped in a dome shaped around Frankenstein's presence.

"Tch," Frankenstein's voice penetrated through the darkness.

She hit him. For the first time.

Her face split into an uncontrollable grin. At that moment, she had completely forgotten that she was in a fight. That was her first mistake. Without her realising it, an immense dark aura surrounded her, enclosing the space she was in. She snapped her head up and tried to fly upwards. She took in a sharp breath but felt her lungs burn with fire. Eyes darted around, but there was only darkness, nothing else. Her breathing grew ragged and panic took over. The aura closed in on her. She felt an agonising squeeze of the power as it knocked the breath out of her. A sharp cry parted from her lips. A rustle of her clothes resounded in the night as she slipped off Teru, plummeting to the ground.

That was the last thing she remembered.

. . . . .

* * *

She opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the white ceiling. She blinked several times. She tried to move her upper body. An intense pain shot through her back and she gasped. Her head pounded and her senses were overwhelmed. It was all she could bear. She squeezed her eyes shut, inhaling and exhaling in a slow rhythm, feeling the slow burn of her lungs. It would be best if she remained immobile for now. She gritted her teeth, feeling the dull ache at her arms and legs.

_What happened?_

Her mouth felt too dry, like there was sandpaper in her throat when she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Her whole being was protesting against the intensity of discomfort and pain she was in. A click sound notified her of an intruder's presence. She snapped her eyes opened and turned her head a little too quickly towards that direction. She winced, her head throbbing severely. Frankenstein stood at the doorway, looking at her. She remembered now. She fell from the sky, she failed at her training.

"You're awake," Frankenstein stated.

She looked up at the man now standing beside her bed. She attempted to sit up. A blast of pain shot through her entire body and she cringed, a gasp escaped from her again. A hand gently pressed on her shoulder, forcing her to lie back down. Her head sank into the soft, fluffy pillow, her eyes trained on Frankenstein. She sighed.

"How badly am I injured this time?" she asked.

Frankenstein's eyes grew concerned and his mouth flattened into a straight line. His gaze was hard. She swallowed, looking directly at the other man's stern gaze.

_What did I do? Are my injuries really that bad or was it something I did that displeased him? Why does he have that gaze?_

"You're badly wounded. But nothing that a few days of rest can't heal," he explained.

She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes briefly. A few days of rest was not that bad, she could recover in several days and go back to training. Frankenstein was in complete silence. That was unlike him. He tended to advice her on her moves and gave suggestions on improvements. She opened her eyes and saw his less than happy face still staring down at her. She frowned.

"What happened?" she asked.

He gave a sigh and shook his head. His gaze softened but the firm line of his mouth did not waver. He crossed his arms.

"Why did you not ask me to stop?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I could not see through the darkness and so, I had no idea that you were at your limit. I could not see the extent of your injuries. If you were so badly wounded, you should have asked me to stop," he said.

"But I wanted to continue, and do I not need only a few days of rest?" she asked.

Frankenstein's eyes hardened at her reply.

"You were lucky. I felt your descend from the sky and caught you before you hit the ground. If I did not manage to catch you, your life would be in jeopardy right now," he criticised.

She took in his words.

_If he caught me while I fell, that means… These injuries are from..._

She met his gaze, her eyes widened in realisation.

"These injuries were not from falling? These were from the attacks?" she gasped.

An awkward silence hung in the air. Frankenstein sighed, his shoulders slumped slightly. He closed his eyes briefly and opened them again, looking at her sideways.

"Yes," he admitted.

She stared at him in awe. She knew he was strong, but she did not expect him to be this powerful. Well, she supposed, now she had proof. Her whole body was protesting in agony. Frankenstein's brows were narrowed, his arms never relaxed from his position. His concern reflected in his eyes.

"I might have gone slightly overboard this time. I apologise," he said in a gentle voice.

She looked at him and knew that his apology was sincere. There was not a doubt in her that he did not want to harm her to this extent, but to her, she was not in any danger, yet. She smiled and shook her head gently before stopping quickly. She forgot that her head hurt every time she moved it.

"It's alright. I did request for a harder training session, you only did what I requested. There was not any harm done. Well, nothing permanent," she said.

"That is not the point. You should not have continued if you were in this much pain. It is my responsibility to ensure that you would not be permanently harmed. Though this is my mistake as much as it is yours," he replied, "Do not repeat this again. Your life is worth more than a few training sessions. Do you understand?"

His tone had grown sterner than before. She flinched. He was staring down at her, his gaze unwavering. She nodded under his grim fixation. At her response, the corners of his eyes softened and he dropped his arms to his sides. The frown disappeared from his forehead and his whole demeanour relaxed. He smiled softly.

"You did a good job. You managed to hit me with one of your icicles; that was no easy task. Ah, and also managed to dodge several of my attacks and even withstood both of my vortexes. You've improved," he said, his voice light.

Her eyes widened at his words, her chest tightened. Something had caught in her breath when she heard him said those words to her. She bit the inside of her lip. He ruffled the top of her head and turned to leave.

"Rest well, I'll check on you later again," he said, closing the door behind him with a click.

She swallowed a lump in her throat. His words, his tone and his light feathered touch had brought back unwanted memories. Memories that she wished would stop haunting her. She sank further into her bed and shut her eyelids. She tried to banish the mental image of a certain tall blonde man from her past memories from when she was in the facility.

. . . . .

* * *

Frankenstein closed the door behind him. He proceeded to the living room and sat on the white couch. He leaned forwards; fingers crossed and stared at them. He had almost made a grave error. If he caught her even at the slightest bit later, the girl might not be alive right now. She was at least 15 storeys high before she slipped from the Pegasus. It was a blessing that he managed to sense her power was abruptly cut off and knew something was wrong before she plunged to her death. He shook his head, wanting to clear his mind. That was too close.

"Frankenstein," a voice pierced his thoughts.

Frankenstein raised his head and stared into his master's scarlet eyes. His master's eyes reflected an intensity of emotion that he so rarely saw. Frankenstein's mouth relaxed from its grim scowl. His shoulder muscles loosened.

"You've done well," his master said.

Frankenstein's eyes softened at his master's words, his lips lifting into a very slight half smile. But his eyes, his eyes avoided his master's eye contact. He could not meet his master's gaze. His heart was heavy, even with the praise his master had generously offered him. The same sentence that he was thinking ran through his mind, again and again and again.

_She is my responsibility._

"It is not your fault, this is not your mistake. Do not blame yourself, Frankenstein," his master's voice was soft and gentle.

He raised his eyes and met his master's. It was rare for his master to speak so much. He must have worried him more than usual. He smiled, wanting to put his master's worries at ease. The words Cadis Etrama Di Raizel muttered rang true and sincere, it was not his fault, not really, but he still felt an enormous responsibility on his shoulders. But- he exhaled audibly- he felt he could breathe. Frankenstein closed his eyes briefly and raised his head. He took in a few deep breaths, and opened his eyes again. This time, his lips lifted into a genuine smile.

"I apologise, my lord, for worrying you," he said.

His master merely looked back at him, but he could see the man's eyes were gentler than before. Even more imperceptibly, the man's shoulders were less tensed though he remained composed. Frankenstein was glad, glad that his master was here, providing him strength when he needed it. He was not a weak man by any means, but at times, he was too critical on himself. He was harsh on everyone, everyone except his master. But perhaps, he realised, the person he was harshest on was ultimately, himself. There was nobody in the world who would condemn and judge his actions more than himself. But sometimes Frankenstein needed a break, and his pride would not allow him to do so. That was when his master stepped in. His master always provided the exact words that he needed to hear. His master provided the strength that Frankenstein lacked and every day, he was grateful for that.

"I will try to control my powers the next time," he said, "I still think training within darkness is good practise for her but perhaps, I should reduce the intensity of my aura."

His master regarded his words in silence. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel stood up, walked over to him, his form towering over Frankenstein's. His master raised a hand and with a light feathered touch, patted his head. Frankenstein could not help but felt a snug glow deep in his chest.

He was left all alone, his master retired for the night. He smiled, his thoughts still remaining on the past interaction.

_Maybe I should bake some cookies for my lord tomorrow._


	16. Chapter 16: The Emergence

It had been three days since the training. Linthiel was recovering, slowly but surely. She stretched her arms and looked at them. The wounds were almost healed. She opened the door to her room and walked towards the living room. It was empty, as expected. Frankenstein and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel were in school and would not return until the sun has set. She opened the fridge and looked at the few meals and snacks left for her by Frankenstein as she was to not return to school until her injuries were healed.

She grabbed a sweet looking manju and bit into it, her mouth filled with a sweet taste. The texture of the bean fillings was smooth, but, she grimaced, it was too sweet for her palate.

She reasoned that it must be because of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel that the manju tasted so. She did not know him that well, but she had stayed at this place long enough to know that he had a refined preference for sweetness, and that Frankenstein tended to add a spoonful more of sugar to his dishes. She washed down the tingling sweet beans with her cup of tea while her other hand picked up the hard covered book next to her as she began to study diligently. There were still so many things that she had to learn by her own. The book Frankenstein gave her was a lifesaver, filled with easy instructions for her daily activities.

She flipped the book to the section where it described about relationships. She read through it slowly, processing the detailed instructions in her mind. It was filled with examples of friendly interactions between the children themselves or the children with Frankenstein and what it meant. She was grateful for the meanings of the interactions, it gave her an insight as to how things worked, how she should react, if her instinct were on point or not. Most of the time she trusted her instincts and more often than not, she made the correct reply, but occasionally, she would receive a weird glance or a bemused laughter from the children or even a subtle stare from Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, and she would know that her actions were unexpected. It was something she wanted to correct. She immersed herself in the book, grasping at these facts.

The sound of the door opening brought her up short. She glanced at the windows, the sun was setting outside. Splashes of orange and pink tinted the purple sky. The sparse clouds were barely seen behind the bright orange globe of sun. Loud laughter rang through the house. She turned her head towards the door, it was unusual, to hear laughter as loud as this. She saw familiar forms of four children entering the household, followed by Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. She widened her eyes and her mouth split into a wide smile on reflex. She had not seen them for a few days and she missed their friendly, outgoing vibe.

"Linthiel, we're here to visit!" Shinwoo's voice rang through the hall.

"Excuse us," said Yuna softly.

The children sat down on the couches around her. She glanced at them as her heart welled up with contentment. She liked being with them, they dissipated her worries and thoughts. They made her feel comforted.

"We heard that you got injured falling down the stairs," said Yuna.

"Yeah, and you didn't show up for the next three days!" said Ik-Han.

"We were worried so we decided to visit you," concluded Suyi.

Linthiel looked at the children with a ball of warmth gradually growing in her chest. She felt the corners of her eyes softened at their words, her head tilted to a side. It touched her that they cared for her so much that they had taken time out to visit her. It gave her a soft glow of serenity being surrounded by these children.

"Thank you," she said with gratitude.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah, Rai's no good at explaining things like that. All he said was 'she sleeps'. That just makes us more anxious!" said Shinwoo.

She looked over at Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, his gaze refused to meet hers as he sipped on his cup of tea in silence. Laughter ripped from her, her hand automatically covering her mouth as she tried to silence herself in vain. Her shoulders shook at what the children had said. It felt typical for Cadis Etrama Di Raizel to say something like that, though she did not understand why that thought crossed her mind. She should not have thought that he would answer differently, but neither was she supposed to laugh at what he said. She supposed if she were him, she would not have known how to reply to the children's inquisitive questions as well. She composed herself and stifled her laughter. She should not and would not want to offend Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

She stole a glance at him, his gaze still focused on his cup of tea. But to her surprise, his cheeks had a rare smattering of pink. It was unusual.

_Did his face always had that colour on him?_

She turned her attention back to the children, her lips smiling happily. It was certain, that her mood had lifted from this visit from the children.

"Sor-Sorry! His comment just made me laugh a bit. But I'm feeling much better now. I've mostly recovered. I should be able to go to school tomorrow," she said.

"Oh, those scratches," Suyi said.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't those the same scratches from before?" asked Suyi.

Suyi's head turned towards Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. His eyes flicked across Suyi's to Linthiel's. His head tilted to a side, his raven black hair framing his eyes as his face remained as expressionless as ever.

"..?"

"Oh yeah, it looks similar to when you had the scratches the cat gave you," said Ik-Han, peering at her arms.

Linthiel's eyes widened as she stared at the children. Her back was tensed at what the children had said and noticed. Her heart started to beat quicker and she swallowed. Her breathing increased rapidly. She remained silent, remained still, thinking that it might be best if she were to act this way, that perhaps it would all pass away. But things were different from what she hoped, the children did not stop commenting on the likeness of her injuries.

"Hey, Rai! Where's the cat that you've adopted?" Shinwoo asked.

The boy looked around the house as though expecting a cat to jump on his lap at any moment.

"...!"

It was subtle, but Linthiel had gotten better at reading Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's slight body movements. It told her more about his reactions than his composed expressions ever would. His eyes had met Shinwoo's and his shoulders were just slightly more tensed than before. It would be imperceptible to anyone unless they were paying minute attention to him.

It was the change in his body language that made her feel anxiety rising up in her. She had to form a better excuse this time, to shift the attention from him towards her. That he had nothing to do with this mayhem she had caused. Without even thinking, she opened her mouth to blurt out the first thought that crossed her mind.

"He left the house for a walk!" she said.

"…"

She felt Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's stare landed on her. She tensed up, her back rigid. His stare was burning a hole on her face but she could not bring herself to meet his gaze. Once again, her thoughts scrambled to understand if she had said the wrong thing again. It did not feel as though it was the right thing that she had said. But now, it was too late to take it back, and the children were staring at her as she kept her gaze levelled on them, all the while feeling Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's gaze on her.

"Oh, is that so? Well, next time he returns we should play with him!" said Shinwoo.

"Yeah, I love cats. They're so cute," agreed Yuna.

Her shoulders slumped slightly in relief at their response, her heart and stomach settling in her core, but her back was still tensed. Though, she supposed, she was relieved, that she managed to dodge their question this time. She gave a half smile towards the children.

"Sure, if you're around the next time he returns," she agreed.

"…"

The sensation of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's gaze on continued to intensify at her words. It was not a comfortable sensation; it put her on her nerves. It did not felt as though he was angry at her reply, but it was as though his gaze was not particularly pleased at her as well. She could not quite understand it. She took a sidelong glance at him and his eyes met her straight on, unrelenting. His scarlet eyes bore into her, his face as expressionless as ever, but his body movement had never changed. It made her stiffened. She did not understand if he was angry at her or displeased or confused.

It was then that she saw the imperceptible shift of his shoulders as he let out a whisper of a sigh. His eye contact broke away from hers and he flicked his gaze backed to his cup of tea. His posture indicated that he was no longer diverting his attention onto her. His slender fingers hooked on the ear of the teacup and he continued with his everyday movements. She let out a breath that she did not know she held.

It felt as though, for some reason, he had let her off the hook. She wondered was it was.

. . . . .

* * *

The children were playing card games, with snacks strewn across the coffee table as usual. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel looked at them, his gaze soft. They were loud and lively, and that added a childlike innocence atmosphere to the apartment. It was this liveliness that he wanted to protect, that he cherished.

His mind wandered back to the earlier conversation that the children had with the girl. He could not fathom as to why she said the non-existent cat had left the household. Would it not be easier if she were to come clean and said that there was no cat? To him, it was easier to speak the truth, to not hide anything. He did not appreciate lies. To him, things were mostly either black or white, seldom grey. It could be the influence of being the noblesse, of him having to deal punishments to those who put innocent lives at risk. He did not criticise those who harm him, but those who brought harm to others, he condemns. Perhaps it was due to this influence, this mindset, that he did not approve of her lie, perhaps that was why.

He crossed his legs, and narrowed his eyes at the girl. He was trying to understand her reasons for doing so, but it proved to be difficult. He was protective of the children, and anything that posed as a hidden motive to them, unsettled him, though he realised, it was not as if lying about a non-existent cat could harm the children, but, if the children realised it, if the children found out that the cat did not exist in the first place, would that upset them? Would he see their smiles disappearing from their faces? He did not want that. He wanted them to smile. One lie could snowball into many lies, it could break the children's happiness.

But it was not in his position to break the lie, to come clean. It was lie she made up, it was her responsibility to shoulder, though, if should she break the children's happiness, he was not sure if he could forgive her easily. He continued to stare at her, her laughing together with the children. For some reason, it got under his skin. He was not sure why was it so, he seldom got worked up over anyone, and yet, this girl managed to get him thinking about a non-existent cat when it was not even his business, it was not his responsibility to shoulder this lie.

He closed his eyes and a sigh escaped from him.

"Hmm? Rai? Are you okay?" asked Shinwoo who was next to him.

The boy was perceptive. He always had been. He opened his eyes and looked at Shinwoo, his gaze softening. Shinwoo frowned at him with a hint of curiosity before immersing himself back in the card game. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's gaze landed on the girl automatically. This time, she glanced up and her sight locked into his. Her head titled to a side under his gaze. She chewed on her bottom lip as she fidgeted under his gaze, her back stiff. He frowned, wondering what was it that made her so strained. It was a huge contrast in reaction when she was playing with the children and when she was around him. Was it something about him that naturally made her tense? He supposed so, it seemed at everyone around him had always behaved this way, ever since he was in Lukedonia.

He had always pushed people away for as long as he could remember. It made performing his duty easier, for him to carry out his judgments, for Nobles to carry out their responsibilities without feeling the pressure from him. He had unconsciously brought this aspect into all parts of his life, it was the only way he knew how to live, it bled into his actions, his behaviour, his speech and mannerisms, it symbolised him. How could he have known any other way but that? He had lived for centuries with that way of life, until the appearance of Frankenstein and Muzaka. It was then for the first time, that he let someone else into his life, completely. Even the previous Lord tried to coax him out from his way of living, but to him, it was an impossible feat. He could not understand any other way of living.

It was why he wanted to protect the children, the children who did not know any aspect of his life. The children who looked at him with pure, innocent eyes. That they accepted him the way he was, that even with his stillness, his stubbornness, his stoic demeanour, they still accepted him fully, that he failed to push them away. That was his reason to protect them. But he supposed, right now, anyone else apart from Frankenstein and the children would not be able to accept him, as long as they sensed his rigid demeanour, they would be reserved and aloof, and remained far off in the distance, away from him.

He let loose another sigh. His sight touched the girl who was now smiling at the children

He realised that he had been too greedy, that he had been asking for too much ever since Tao, Takeo, M-21, Regis and Seira had lived within this household. That they accepted him to a certain extent, that even though they walked on eggshells around him, they still accepted him. It was illogical to expect the same from everyone, he realised that, but somehow, some part of him had came to expect that. He was wrong. He had been expecting too much. And what did it matter to him? What did it matter if anyone else accepted him for who he was? He had Frankenstein at his side, he had the children, and that right now, was more than enough for him. It was something he never had centuries ago. He was fortunate; he was a man who knew his blessings.

_It is unnecessary. _

The same line repeated in his mind again as he continued to look over the children who were laughing happily with the girl.


	17. Chapter 17

Linthiel lay on the bench in the park, her eyes gazed at the cherry blossoms above her face, the pink flowers swaying gently on their thin branches, the sweet fragrance wafting towards her, creating a serene atmosphere. She inhaled deeply, savouring the sweet scent of it. This was her routine, of her being in this park, on this particular bench during early morning weekends. It was the silence of the park, the lull of activity of it, where there were less crowded that pulled her here. It was where she could relax and study the guide Frankenstein had gave her.

She closed the book and placed it next to her. Her eyes flicked to the frail branches of blossoms again, her mouth relaxing into a smile. This peacefulness loosened her far too much, it made her mind drift off into a state of stillness. She draped her arm across her forehead, eyes fluttering shut. She was in contentment and thought that life was pretty good at this point.

_That perhaps, escaping from the facility was one of the best things that had ever happened to me._

. . . . .

. . . . .

There was a tingling sense of warmth on her belly. Her arm brushed against a soft fuzziness. Linthiel's eyes were still shut tight, mind drifted at the borders of consciousness and sleep.

"Mmmhh.."

Her voice escaped her throat. The fuzzy softness rubbed against her arm repeatedly as her mind struggled to return to consciousness. It was then that the tingling warmth on her belly twitched. It felt ticklish. A groan escaped from her, her brows drawn close to each other. Consciousness was calling to her, bidding her to return from slumber. But her head was still heavy with sleep, her subconscious wanting to rest more, but sleep was drifting further away. The warm sensation twitched again, more insistently this time.

_It's so warm…_

It felt as though the ball of warmth grew as she struggled to open her eyes. It tickled her, ever so slightly as it twitched again and again. Constantly, insistently, it forced her mind to focus on it. She struggled to open her eyes.

_It's not warm, it's like a ball of heat growing on me._

Her eyes snapped open at that thought. She looked down towards her torso at the origin of heat. The first thing she saw was a ball of fluff, in the colour of brown and white. She stared at the ball of fur, mind blank of all thought. The ball of fur twitched again, sending a wave of tickle on her abdomen. A long tail swooped away from its body, revealing a kitten curled up tight.

Linthiel's mouth relaxed into a smile. It was a kitten, curled up against her. She propped herself up, wrist supporting her cheeks, stretching a hand towards the kitten, wanting to pat it. The kitten's head looked up, wide eyes staring at her. Her hand hovered in mid-air, uncertain if she should pat it.

Just as she was contemplating, the kitten gave off a quiet meow, as though seeking for her attention, or granting her request to be touched. A soft giggle flowed from Linthiel as her hand stroked the kitten's head. The kitten stretched itself and purred deeply, rubbing its soft head against her palm, its eyes closed. She gazed at it, transfixed at this tiny creature. It was barely larger than her both her hands. She scooped it up gently, the kitten still purring softly against her palms. It was soft, adorable, delicate. It felt like she had the most precious, vulnerable creature in her hands.

She sat up on the wooden bench and placed the soft creature on her lap. Her heart melted at the sight of the kitten's deep blue eyes staring up at her. Her fingers trailed over its soft fur, the kitten purring gently. It did not seem to be bothered about her actions.

"You're so adorable…" she whispered.

The kitten responded by rubbing its head against her palm. The soft fur of the kitten warmed her. It was a nice feeling, as though she was stroking a cloud. She wondered to whom this kitten belonged to, if anyone even owned it. She smiled at the small creature.

"Who is your master?" she whispered to it again.

The kitten gave a soft meow and she chuckled. It was not as though the kitten understood her, or if it could even answer her, but she could not resist asking the question. Her heart tugged at the sight of it, she wanted to protect it. It was such a small animal. Just then the kitten leaped off her lap to the ground and looked at her, its wide eyes unblinking. She gazed back, her head tilted to a side. The kitten gave a small meow before scampering off, vanishing before her sight.

Linthiel closed her eyes, her mind still relieving the warmth of the ball of fluff in her hands. She couldn't help but smile at that thought, that the tiny creature was indeed adorable. She opened her eyes and let loose a sigh of happiness, eyes looking upwards to the blooming cherry blossoms. It was then that she realised she had fallen asleep in the park, and that it was now near noon. She had to return home, before Frankenstein started to worry about her whereabouts. She was yet to be allowed to wander around freely for too long, as there were many places and many things that she was still unfamiliar with.

She reached for the book that had fallen on the ground and brushed off the dirt on the cover. She knew by now that any sight of dirt on anything she owned would not be allowed in the house; at the very sight of it, Frankenstein would go ballistic. She stood up from the bench and dusted herself off, before leaving the park, unaware that a cherry blossom petal was stuck in her hair.

. . . . .

* * *

The sound of the door opening rang throughout the living room. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel did not need to turn his head to know that it was the return of the girl. She often wandered off to the park in the early mornings on weekends to study the book. But she had returned later than usual today, and it was due to this that Frankenstein had been fretting if she had ran into any trouble, or if she had somehow gotten herself tangled in an unfamiliar human invention. He did not blame Frankenstein for worrying about her behaviour. Frankenstein was a worrier. It was how he expressed his concern towards others, though, for some reason or another, Frankenstein refused to allow the girl to know that he worried about her. It was as though he did not want to display any weaknesses to the girl, lest should she have a different perception towards Frankenstein.

But Frankenstein's mind would be at ease. The girl had returned and judging from the sounds and light pattering of footsteps, it did not seem as though she had encountered any trouble. Frankenstein's mind would be at ease. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel reached for the cookies laid out on a plate and bit into a delicate squared shaped cookie. The velvety chocolate sweetness invaded his mouth.

"I'm home!" the girl's voice drifted from the entrance.

It was now routine, he was used to hearing her announcing her return every time. It was something he never did and he doubted that the words would ever part his lips. But, it did not come off as odd when the words crossed her mouth, though he could not fathom why. It felt as though her announcement emitted a warm ambience to the household, and it was perhaps this reason that he felt what a proper home felt like, that perhaps, it was her saying that brought a soft glow to this home.

The light pattering of feet stopped next to him. He turned his head to the right, meeting her eyes. She had a smile on her face, brighter than usual. It felt warm, her smile reminded him of the children. He felt a ball of protectiveness surged through him. Her wide-set eyes darted towards his empty cup of tea and they widened.

"Oh, it's empty," she said.

His eyes flicked downwards to his empty cup and nodded. He was supposed to refill it some time ago, but his thoughts kept him occupied and he had been busy nibbling on cookies that Frankenstein had baked for him. A pale, delicate hand reached out towards his saucer. He stiffened, startled by the sudden movement. He looked up and saw the girl with her head tilted to a side, smiling her innocent bright smile again.

"I'll refill it," she said.

She turned around and with a spring in her step, bounded towards the kitchen. It was evident that something good had happened while she was out, that was the only thing he could reason for her upbeat happiness. A sense of curiosity rose within him as he looked at his plate and reached for another cookie, this time a vanilla flavoured one in a shape of a rabbit. They were too cute to be consumed, almost. He was unable to resist the sweet melting of the cookies in his mouth.

She returned and replaced the cup of tea in front of him before sitting down at her usual spot on the couch. She leaned back, her hair gently falling over her shoulders. It was then that he saw a cherry blossom petal tangled in her hair. He wondered if she got it while she was in the park. She must have chosen a spot below the cherry blossom trees. He stared at the petal, the contrast of light pink against her black hair captured his attention. Her eyes drew together, a slight frown across her forehead.

"Your hair…" he said.

She tilted her head, eyes reflecting curiosity.

She reached out to comb her hair, her long fingers entwined in it. His eyes took in her actions. Her hair looked smooth. It was not often that he noticed trivial actions like this, but with her hair reflected against the steady stream of sunlight through the window, it shone. The girl combed through her hair but her fingers never reached the petal.

"Not there." he said.

"Eh?" she voiced.

"Petal…" he prompted her again.

His gaze followed her fingers, going through her hair again and again until they finally came in contact with the petal. She pulled it off her hair in a fluid motion, eyes casted on the petal on her palm before they darted upwards to meet his. Her face broke out into the innocent smile that he was so used to seeing.

"Thank you," she said.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel nodded and reached for another cookie. He liked the sound of her voice, of when she thanked him. He did not get thanked very often. It was something he could get used to, someone expressing their gratitude to him. Something stirred deep within his chest. His mind pondered on the feeling. Was it warmth? Was it tiredness? Something seemed to be brewing deep in him, something that he was unfamiliar with.

_Perhaps it's tiredness. Perhaps it's the weight of the power._

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. That was what he did when he felt the weight of his burden; deep breaths, more often than not, it made everything better. He opened his eyes, now looking at the girl who had her head buried in a book. He took a brief glance at the cover. It seemed familiar to him, the cover of the book. He tried to remember where he had seen the book and it was only after a few seconds before he recalled it as the cover of a textbook of one of the classes.

_Was it called Biology..?_

He took another look at it and sure enough, the word Biology was printed at the front cover.

_She's reading the textbook for the class. Do people usually do this?_

He was not sure if it was a common behaviour. Perhaps it was what students did, and that this was what they called as studying. He would not know, he did not require this so-called studying for him to be able to understand the teachings. He only needed to use his mind reading technique to master the syllabus. The girl did not possess this skill, perhaps that was the reason as to why she spent so much time in reading.

He reached for his cup of tea and sipped it, savouring the sweetness and warmth of the liquid, complementing against the pleasant sugary taste of cookies that he had earlier. All the while the girl had kept silent, the only movement she displayed was her darting eyeballs across the lines of text of her textbook. He realised then that it was the first time they had been in the living room alone, that it was unusual for anyone to even be seated next to him by themselves. And it was a rare sight that anyone would even be seated in the same space and be utterly silent. Whenever a person was to occupy the same space as him, they would try to fill the silence with their idle chatter, most of which he was uninterested in; or at times, be overwhelmingly tensed and nervous, unable to relax in his presence.

The girl did not seem to be bothered by his presence, and most of all, he was not bothered by any of her chatter. She was silent in his company and he appreciated that. Perhaps, the one thing that he appreciated the most was that she continued to stay at the same space as him, without seemingly to be tensed about it. It gave him the impression that she accepted his presence as well, much like the children, but he supposed it was all a trick of the mind. That in actuality, she was most probably too immersed in her studies to actually realise she was occupying the same space as he was in.

But- he drew another long sip of his tea- he could get used to this. It was not uncomfortable. It was not often that he felt this way, but he supposed, he would let this go for once. He could get used to this.


	18. Chapter 18: The Past

Frankenstein walked around the school grounds, his feet a quick flurry, his hand clutching a board filled with documents. His glasses were perched on his nose and he felt a trickle of sweat gliding down his neck under the strong sun. The heat washed off in waves and he felt suffocated in his black suit. It was getting hotter by the minute. All he wanted to do was to take his suit off and to take a shower in his apartment. Yet, he was stuck here, in the school, doing his job.

It was not as though he disliked his job. It gave him a sense of fulfilment, of him being able to look after those who he deemed needed his protection the most, and for those whom he wanted to protect the most. And most of all, he wanted this event to be a success, to have his master partake in Sports Day for the first time, just like any other normal student. He walked around the huge school grounds, taking in the school decorations and the stalls that were set up around the field far off in the distance. His other hand held his fountain pen delicately as he ticked off the items from his list.

It was one of the biggest events he had ever organised in this school. He wanted it to be grand, not only for his master, but also for the students, for the students to be able to adopt different skills which were much needed in the society, for them to experience something different that he was able to offer them in this school. It was a shame if he were to draw a line at the minimum, as it would hinder the students' creativity and ideas, and in turn, limit their potential and motivation. He did not want that.

He wanted his students to do their best, to be able to rise above all occasions. And it was because of this mentality that he had that caused this school to be marked as one of the most prestigious among all high schools in Seoul. It was because he was willing to go further, to allow the students to grow more and to delve deeper into themselves, and he was able to provide them the facilities for that.

He circled the stalls, making note of what individual stalls were selling for the event, noting the companies who were sponsoring for the Sports Day. Everything was finally prepared and done for the main event, all that was needed was for it to be carried out.

. . . . .

* * *

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel was surrounded by the children and the girl. It was a hot day, the sun baring its heat down onto him. It was even hotter clad in his white school uniform. He had decided to wear this ensemble instead of the casual T shirts that the class had prepared for this event. After all, he was to not participate in Sports Day, but to act as a member of the audience, to observe about this school event.

Apparently, this school event was a tradition among schools in South Korea, that at a certain time of the year, the schools across the country would hold a similar event, for classes to participate and compete with each other on their abilities and strengths, for them to improve on their strategies for their matches, for them to be able to bond to one another through this event. It was a strange tradition. But he had to admit, it was an event which he approved of, which he thought befitting for the students.

The students surrounding him chattered amongst themselves, their voices loud. The atmosphere in the vast school grounds was at its peak, the excitement washing off in waves from student to student. Frankenstein had been worried about him, he had asked him if he wanted to stay in Frankenstein's office or to stay at the elevated platform to look at the event instead of being surrounded by excited students.

On usual days, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel would have taken up the offer. But today was different. He wanted to fully experience this event, this event that Frankenstein had put in all his effort for months for him to enjoy. He wanted to experience and observe this tradition first hand, to fully absorb Frankenstein's effort for himself. And thus, here he was, among the noisy and heated crowd, surveying his surroundings.

He turned his sight to the front, at the race track. An event was being held there. Shinwoo was a part of this event. From what the children had discussed, it was a race where a metal rod would be passed from one student to the next, and the fastest runner who held the metal to cross the finish line would emerge as the winner. It was an odd event. He did not understand the main point of the race, and why was the metal rod important in this tradition. However, he supposed, that it promoted teamwork among the runners and perhaps, it encouraged students to run faster. He would not know, but from the looks of the students, it felt as though all classes were eager for this event to start, that they wanted their classes to be the winner.

His eyes trained on a man who stood several feet away from the first runners. He held a pistol in his hand. Frankenstein had informed him that the event would only start if the pistol was shot in the air. Apparently, this was another tradition as well. He did not like this tradition, per se, as he worried that the man with the pistol would have shot one of the students, by accident or not. But Frankenstein had reassured him, that these men were trained in shooting the pistol upwards, and that they shot blank shots. He trusted Frankenstein, and so, he left things as it were.

A sharp blast of the pistol rang in the air, signalling the beginning of the race. He trained his eyes on the first runners. They took off almost simultaneously. Around him, the cheers and shouts were deafening. He wanted to head towards a quieter place. He was not used to this, yet, he withstood the noise. After all, he was the one who wanted to be a part of this, and if this was a part of the tradition, he wanted to immerse himself in it.

All the metal rods had been passed on to the second runners now. They were fast, he supposed, for mere humans. His gaze flitted around the whole area. He was taller than most and was able to look over the heads of shorter students. At a distance, he was able to see stalls that sold strange objects and food, they spanned out to meters and meters away. He wondered if any of the stalls sold ramen. All this bustle and noise had made him hungry. He glanced at the children. Frankenstein had said that families were allowed into the school today, which meant that there were more outsiders than usual, though none of the children's parents attended the event.

He looked down to the race track again. The metal rods were now being passed to the fourth runners. Shinwoo was third to receive it. He fixed his gaze on the red haired boy. For some reason, from the moment he enrolled into this school, he had always been watching over this boy, it was an unfathomable reason, but one he did not dislike. The boy took off, his speed far surpassing normal students. Often, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had to remind himself that this boy, however unusual, was but a mere human, that he was not modified. Shinwoo had easily outstripped the second runner, his speed easily superior over the students.

All around him, the shouting and cheers had risen dramatically. He supposed it was from Shinwoo's running, that the boy had managed to take over the second runner. In fact, as he looked on, he was very sure that the boy would soon catch up to the first runner. Even the excited atmosphere had caught up to him. His heart was beating slightly faster than usual, his gaze trained on the running red haired boy. It was as he had expected, that the boy was now at the first runner's heels. Little by little, the boy was catching up, and yet, the finishing line was looming from the boy.

The screams and shout around him pitched up a notch. It was loud enough that he could not hear anything but that. A few girls were even jumping in excitement. It affected his calm demeanour. His usually stoic expression now overtaken by a frown. He kept staring at Shinwoo, his eyes never leaving the boy. The finishing banner was right in front of both runners and they were now neck in neck.

One step. Two steps. A shot of the pistol. Cheers erupted from around him.

He was still. His eyes had not left the smiling boy. He knew what had happened, his sharp eyes able to catch the minute details of the race. Shinwoo had barely pulled ahead of the first runner before the finishing line. It was but a hair's breadth that the boy had managed to win. Yet, his gaze still transfixed on the boy, it was as though his mind was stuck at the excitement of the race.

Shinwoo waltzed over to where he stood, with the children. The boy's face had a wide grin on it. He was greeted by cheers and congratulatory words as he passed by other students. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel liked the smile on the boy's face. He wanted to protect those smiles.

"Congratulations, Shinwoo!" exclaimed Suyi.

"You were so fast!" said Ik-Han

"Yeah, you were amazing!" said Yuna.

"That was great!" said Linthiel.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel softened his gaze as he looked at the red haired boy.

"Congratulations," he said in a low voice.

Shinwoo gave a wide grin as his hand rubbed at the back of his red hair.

"Heh, thanks guys! It was because of all of your support!" he said followed by a laugh.

The children chattered amongst themselves for a few more minutes. He had tuned out of the conversation, his gaze now landed at the stalls in the distance. He wanted ramen. He had not had it today and it was usually at this time where he would be heading off to the canteen to grab one.

"Rai, are you hungry? Come on, let's grab a bowl of ramen! All this running is starving me out!" said Shinwoo.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's face snapped towards the boy. All he heard was the word ramen. All it took was a mention of this dish to grab his attention. He nodded his head. The whole group left together, towards the stalls.

The stalls were lined in organised rows. Each stall selling something different, whether it was food, or some object that he recognised or not. From what he knew, Frankenstein had also invited large companies to sponsor this event, and thus, there were some stalls that had elaborated objects for daily use at a reasonable price which otherwise, would have been sold at a higher price outside of this event, at least, that was what he was told.

"I feel like having custard pudding, but they don't seem to sell it here," said Yuna softly.

"Ah, custard pudding would be great right now," agreed Suyi.

"There isn't any here. They only sell that at the convenience store near our school," said Ik-Han.

"I don't understand girls and their cravings for dessert," said Shinwoo.

The children bickered back and forth. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel remembered about the custard pudding that he once had, courtesy of Suyi. He liked the sweet smooth flavour of the custard pudding a lot, but it could never rival with ramen. He much preferred ramen and its sour spiciness that seemed to seep through his every senses, coupled together with the pork slices, it was undoubtedly, the best dish that had ever graced his tongue.

"I'll go to the convenience store nearby to get it. I want custard pudding as well," said Linthiel.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel turned his head towards her direction. The girl was to go alone to the store as the children would have other events to partake in. For some reason, his brows narrowed at that thought.

_Is it fine for her to go alone?_

He remained silent, though he was unsure if he should allow her to leave by her own. However, it was not the first time that she had left by herself to venture outside. Was it not her habit to head out every weekend during the early mornings? He was sure that she would be fine, that she would not give away her secret, that no harm would befall all of them, and the store was near the school compound.

The girl turned around, her hair rippled behind her. Out of the corner of his sight, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel saw her back, leaving them all behind.

. . . . .

* * *

Linthiel walked towards the convenience store near the school. She had been here several times, yet every time she came here, she was still amazed at the amount of items the store contained. It carried so many things that she had never seen. The first time she came, she had stayed in this shop for four hours looking at large variety of objects. She no longer did that, but the sense of amazement was still left reeling in her.

She got close to the aisle with the custard pudding. She took seven of them, one for each of the children, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and Frankenstein. She headed towards the cashier and handed her money. She had learnt that that was what it was called, these pieces of paper and metal objects. She took the bag in her hand and stepped outside the store.

One step. Two steps. Three steps.

She paused.

A chill ran down her spine and she turned her head around. It felt as though someone was watching her, studying her every move, yet, she could not see anyone in the near vicinity. She was sure that it was not Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, nor was it Frankenstein. She had long been accustomed to their presence. This was different. This presence was something she was familiar with, yet, somehow, had forgotten about. It was an unnatural presence. No humans would ever have a presence like this.

She turned her head back to the front and walked faster, still at a human pace. She wanted to go back to the school as soon as possible. She did not know what lurked in the human world, what dangers it possessed. Yet, her feet felt heavy, as though laden by weight. She turned her head backwards again, her eyes darting around the tall buildings.

Her feet faltered before coming to a halt.

The bag of custard pudding fell to the ground, one of them rolling along the street. She turned completely around, her eyes fixed directly in front of her. Her mouth had gone slacked, her eyes glazed over. For a moment, she had forgotten to breathe. She had forgotten about the school, about the people she had met, she had forgotten where she was. All she could think of was the appearance of the person in front of her.

It was the man-in-glasses.


	19. Chapter 19

He was sitting on a chair, the chair from his class that had been moved to the school grounds. It was a change in scenery, to see the furniture in the classroom to be taken out from their usual setting to be placed in the school grounds. It was something he had to get used to for today. But his mind was not on the setting, nor on the people around him. It was focused completely on what lay in front of him.

It was his favourite.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel sat very still, waiting for his bowl of ramen to grow, as usual. The children no longer paid any attention to his eccentric ways, yet he did not think it to be eccentric. To him, it was something necessary, to wait for his ramen to grow in size. He waited patiently, surrounded by the four children.

It was time.

He picked up his chopsticks and took up a portion of the noodles, his movement fluid to the passerby eyes. The tangy flavour of ramen hit his palate, followed by the spicy aroma of the soup. This was what he loved the most about in this world. If he could, he would willingly devour this delicacy every day, every meal, but he was not allowed to. Frankenstein had said something about a balanced diet and the importance of health, but Frankenstein had made sure that he would be able to consume it for at least thrice a week.

His hand halted its movements.

A scrape of the chair, a fluid movement, his black raven hair swayed in the wind. He stood tall, pausing midway in his meal, his head turned towards the direction beyond the school gates, his concentration focused elsewhere. Automatically, his feet started taking him towards the school gates. He did not even hear the shouts and questions that the children had for him as he left.

. . . . .

* * *

Her eyes were transfixed at the man. It was a face that she had not seen for some time. She wondered if it was the length of time she had spent out of the facility that made her felt as though his face was somewhat different, yet achingly nostalgic. It was as though his expression had changed, or it was her, whose perception that had changed.

The bag of custard pudding laid on the sidewalk, forgotten, her eyes unable to peel away from the man-in-glasses. He stared back at her, his gaze locked into hers. Her eyes caught his expression, a curled smile on his face that ran a chill down her spine. It was a fleeting look, just for a second, his smile vanishing like a wisp of smoke, leaving no trace of it on his face. She wondered if she imagined it all, if it was possible that the expression had not even crossed his face at all. But the hair at the base of her neck remained standing, the chill still wrapped itself around her form. It made her stomach clench.

Yet, as she looked at his face, there was a gentle smile hanging on his lips, the one she was familiar with, the one that he had always shown her when they were in the facility. The one that she was familiar with. She swallowed, her breathing slowed to a regular rhythm. Her eyes softened at his expression, the chill leaving her form. She had always thought that his smile was different, that it was different from oppa, yet, it was so familiar. Her body relaxed in response and a wave of tranquillity and ache rose in her. The sight of him comforted her, even if all her painful memories had resurfaced once again.

She swallowed again, biting back a raw lump deep in her throat. She did not know if it was from the memories of oppa, or if it was seeing the man-in-glasses that brought forth these emotions, but- as she let briefly shut her eyes and reopened them, the sight of him had made all her memories to rush forwards again. And of him, of oppa. But looking at him, she could not help the wave of nostalgia that engulfed her. And she was not sure if she wanted to stop feeling this sense of familiarity, this sense of nostalgia.

"Linthiel," his voice drifted over, soft and gentle, laced with his usual icy coldness.

That voice, that voice reminded her of her years. She did not want to respond to that voice, but her feet took her towards him. Step by step, without her even knowing, she walked towards him. Slow at first, but as she neared him, her feet picked up its speed, and now, she was running, running towards the sense of familiarity, the voice, the voice that reminded her of another man.

Her feet came to a stop. The man-in-glasses was in front of her, in a change of casual clothes, not donned in his white lab coat. It was odd, the sight of him out of his usual ensemble. She was used to that. But his eyes, his deep blue eyes pierced through her, it reminded her of everything, it reminded her of her oppa. It reminded her of everything that she was used to.

He patted her shoulder awkwardly, his gaze trained on her. As if on instinct, her gaze dropped to the floor, her eyes averted from his face, her head bowed just slightly. It was what she was used to, it was what she did.

"You're alive," he said.

She nodded her head, her gaze still trained on the ground, unable to meet his own.

"The team will be ecstatic to hear this. That not all is lost," he continued.

She raised her head and saw his hand on his PDA, typing away furiously. In that short span of time, his whole demeanour had changed, that the air surrounded him was now tensed. She stiffened, her muscles coiled. The man-in-glasses had an ecstatic glimmer in his blue eyes, a half smile curled on his face. He pocketed the PDA, his gaze turned towards her. In that moment, for some unexplainable reason, she felt caught. Like a prey in the gaze of a predator. It should not be so, he was someone she knew. He was someone she knew.

His smile only curled even more as he looked at her. She breathing picked up its speed, her muscles stiff. He reached out a hand and grabbed her arm, his icy cold fingers seeping into the warmth of her skin. It ran shivers down her spine. She shuddered.

"We're going back to the facility. The team has been halted since the break in. This is great news, we can proceed with our experiments!" he exclaimed.

His eyes were glinting with menace. His words pierced through her thoughts. They did not make much sense, they did not make any sense at all, but her instincts told her this- that it will not bode well for her. She froze. The unnatural icy grip on her arm was strong, much stronger than before, his fingers digging into her arm. It hurt. Her breath caught in her chest as she took a step back. The fingers tightened its grip.

"You're not going anywhere," he breathed, his deep blue eyes unnaturally piercing.

His voice and words shook her. This was nothing that she remembered. He never used to handle her like this, he never used to grab her so tightly, he never had that look in his eyes, to stare at her so blatantly, so piercingly, so sharply. It unnerved her. She shook his hand away but he was too strong. His fingers gripped her so tightly, like a vice on her arm. She twisted her arm, and took another step back. He hissed at her, the half smile never leaving his lips.

Panic took over her, she wanted to run, to escape this man who she no longer remembered. She trusted her instincts. She had learnt that from Frankenstein. She had to leave now, but his grip was too strong. Her eyes darted around her, every fibre of her being on alert, her throat clamping down on her. Without thinking, she released Teru. The pegasus neighed shrilly and in one smooth motion, kicked the man-in-glasses away from her. He landed several meters away in a loud grunt.

Linthiel flexed her left wrist, ready to control Teru to protect her again as the man-in-glasses got to his knees to a stand. His eyes were burning with anger, his teeth bared at her. She had never seen him like this, to show so much hostility towards her, it was like he was a different man from her memories. Her heart hammered in her chest, her breathing now in pants, her eyes never leaving him. He petrified her. The pegasus spread its wings and shrilled once more in response to her emotions.

"You've gotten a new power," he said curtly.

His lips turned up into a snarl and he took a menacing step forwards. His whole body buzzed with a strong blue pulse of power. She could feel it all the way across the distance between them. She crouched, preparing herself. She had not seen the man-in-glasses using his power before. She did not know what to expect from him. She released her power, icicles formed over her right palm.

"Do you think you'd be able to defeat me?" he asked, voice razor sharp, lips curled up in a threatening smile.

He took another step, his gaze cold and calculating. It emitted throughout his whole demeanour.

"I was the one who checked on your abilities. I was the one who transferred the power into you. I was the one who trained you. Nobody knows your strengths and weaknesses as much as I do," he said.

The blue pulse of power that surrounded him grew brighter. She flicked her left wrist, commanding Teru to spread its wings and block his path. Her right palm aimed towards him. His eyes darted at both her palms and smirked. Without warning, a blue electricity ran through the air, surging towards her in a spiral.

She leapt to the side, her icicles rippled through the air. His attack missed her, the street lamp behind her exploding. He stood perfectly straight, deep blue eyes staring at her every move emotionlessly.

"I see. You've learnt a few new tricks. In that case, there's no reason for me to hold back now, is there?" he asked, voice detached.

He leapt into the sky, directing another burst of blue electricity towards her. It was all she could do to command Teru to protect her while rolling out of the way. She avoided the hit directly. But it hit Teru. The hit on Teru rebounded on her palm, sending waves of shock up her arm. She was thrown on the floor, her arm throbbing. She winced and let out a groan.

She gritted her teeth, and stood up slowly, her eyes trained at him. She could not afford to peel her eyes away. Not when she was facing him. He stood a little distance away, his face calm and collected, his vibe detached from the attack, from the world. His eyes hidden behind his glasses were cold, calculating, taking in every move of hers. It made her muscles tense.

She flicked her bleeding left palm. Teru circled the sky. Her eyes were still fixed on him, staring at him studying her movements. Each and every move she took was observed by him. She had to distract him. With a flick of her wrist, she aimed her icicles to his left. His eyes darted away for a second.

_Now._

She mounted Teru and cantered the sky, firing more icicles towards him. His head snapped upwards and with a swoosh of his hand, wiping away half of the icicles in the air. He leapt away from the rest of her attacks, all the while vanishing away as many icicles as he could. The corner of his lip curled up into a small smile.

"I knew you were one of our very best. But have you forgotten? I can wipe away your icicles," he said, his voice light with humour.

Her heart pounded with adrenaline and fear. She knew. She remembered him evaporating her shattered icicles after every training session. But this was something new. She never knew that he did not have the ability to dematerialise all of her icicles at once. He could only evaporate half of them.

That was his weakness. It was a strategy that she had to utilise well.

She cantered in the sky, arm throbbing, senses heightened. She glanced around the ground, never really taking her eyes off the man-in-glasses. There was nobody nearby. She focused all her energy into her power, generating a huge blast of power through her body, eyes transfixed at him. She could feel it. That he too, was generating an overwhelming amount of power to attack her.

She had to release it now.

A storm of icicles peeled through the sky towards him. A shockingly blue spiral swirled across the air towards her. The two powers met in mid-air.

. . . . .

* * *

The sky trembled and a low rumble rang through. To the normal ear, it sounded like thunder, but to him, it signified much more.

This was not mere thunder. It was trouble.

He was almost there. He leapt from building to building towards the destination. He could feel her presence, feel her power resonating in the air, mixed together with another unknown power. She needed help. He could feel it.

Another low rumble cut through the otherwise calm surroundings. He had to speed up, to get there faster. His mind was focused on the girl, on the fact that she lacked power, on the fact that she had to harness this amount of power in the first place. His mind drifted to the thought that there might be innocent humans nearby, people who could be harmed by this power. He wondered what could possibly cause her to generate this amount of power.

He was worried.

He was almost there. The wind swept past his hair, ringing in his ears, his mind razor sharp from the icy cold air. His mind was on the girl, on the thought that she could get herself in trouble, that trouble could be brewing. He leapt from building to building, his usual calm heart pounding, his breathing faster than usual.

_There._

Right before his eyes, he saw the Pegasus cantering in the sky, the girl seated on its back. She was looking down, her hand stretched out, preparing to attack again. His eyes raked in her condition briefly. She was wounded, but not fatally so.

His feet arrived just behind her on the building. She turned around, momentarily distracted by his presence. He stood still, gazing at her, her shoulder length hair rippling through the breeze. He could sense her power, leaking from her. The amount of it unusually immense. He glanced down to the bottom of the building, just in time to take note of a man with short black hair leaping off the area.

Cadis Etrama DI Raizel paused. He wondered if he should follow the man.

His eyes darted back to the girl, who had also now realised that her opponent had left, and decided that for now, he would not follow the perpetrator, that his priority lay on getting the truth out of the girl, that his priority lay on treating her injuries. That the man was, at the moment, less important than the girl who was standing in front of him, exhausted and bleeding. That he would have all the time to deal with him later, with Frankenstein.

That the perpetrator would return. That trouble was soon to happen.


	20. Chapter 20: The Seed

**_Note: Sorry for the delay in uploads. I've been busy with moving and also writing and editing my first one shot story (unfortunately, not Noblesse). Good news though, I've finally settled in one country after months of moving from one country to the next! So once I've settled in, I'll be able to upload chapters more consistently. So the quicker I settle in, the faster I can upload. Thank you again for the reviews, follows and favourites, they mean a lot!_**

. . . . .

. . . . .

* * *

The man-in-glasses had departed as soon as Cadis Etrama Di Raizel arrived. Perhaps it was an increase of number in his opponents that he did so. He was never one to put himself in a dangerous situation, she knew that. He was calculating in his every movement, in every decision that he made, in every word that crossed his lips. It reflected in his personality, his cold meticulous calculation symbolised him, it was why he was respected in the facility.

Linthiel stood on the top of a building, a few steps away from Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Teru now reeled in within her. Her head was bowed down, unable to meet his gaze. She had no intention to start a fight, neither did she meant to create trouble for those who cared for her. Her mind flashed back to the damage her actions had caused, to the broken street lights, the damage of the pedestrian walkways. She bit the inside of her bottom lip, nervous, fidgeting, waiting to be reprimanded. She had not received a reprimand from him before, but for some reason, she was certain that he would be harsher than Frankenstein. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he seldom spoke, that his thoughts were rarely voiced, that perhaps it was because of this, that his words and voice carried a greater weight, one that could not be defied or brushed away without thought. That she would be bound to his words. Her

Her gaze remained steadily at the floor in front of her feet, nervous, waiting. Her eyes pricked at the sound of his calm steady footsteps proceeding towards her direction. Her throat was dry and instinctively, she squeezed her eyes shut, her heart beating furiously. She waited with bated breath, for the scolding that was to come. The footsteps halted in front of her. She braced herself, her muscles tensed, fists clenched tight. A light feathered touch flitted above her head, stroking her hair, gently, like a goose feather.

Her eyelids flew open and in that moment, she forgot to breathe. Her head snapped upwards in a fluid motion, hair falling against her back. Her eyes met his straight on, his gaze piercing yet at the same time, gentle. His hand continued to pat her hair, his touch as soft as ever. A calm breeze enveloped both of their forms, bringing about a cool sensation in the otherwise scorching afternoon. Her heart started to race, her mind blank. His fingers still stroking on her hair, but she could not tear her gaze away from him.

"Are you badly hurt?" he whispered, his voice low and barely audible against the soft breeze.

She could not get her voice to work. She had rarely heard him speak, lest of all, heard him speak in this tone, in this way. She chewed the inside of her bottom lip again, and with her heart racing, she shook her head gently. The corner of his eyes softened at her response, his usual stoic expression melted into a kind smile. Her breath caught in her chest, her eyes widening. She had never seen this side of him. She was captivated by his expression. Her gaze was glued to the man stood in front of her, at his kind smile, at his warm expression, at the piercing gaze of his.

His hand had dropped to his side and he nodded, his raven black hair framing his delicate features. His eyes still on her. She dropped her gaze to her feet, for some reason, unable to meet his. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage, demanding to be set free, her breathing shallow and rapid. She remained very still, wanting to control her overwhelmed senses.

"Come," he breathed.

His words rippled through the air, his voice felt as though it was settling on her skin, soft and deep, yet encompassed with a gentle quality. It soothed her. Just a single word, and yet, it contained all the necessary command it needed without being harsh. She kept her eyes on the concrete floor, heart hammering, breathing shallow, her thoughts vanished, as her footsteps took after his.

. . . . .

* * *

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel could feel her presence behind him. He wanted to get back to the school grounds as soon as possible, he wanted her to stay in the school, away from the outside world, yet he did not understand why. It was an irrational thought on his mind, but it tugged at him. He wanted to return to the school soon, but it could not be done in haste. He did not want to hurry her, lest should her injuries worsened. He kept his eyes ahead, yet always, searching for any danger that may lurk around them. His thoughts flitted around, deciding that he should contact Frankenstein soon, and also towards the girl behind him.

She was silent. It was not unusual, nonetheless for today, it unnerved him. It would put his mind at ease if she were to speak. She had not voiced anything for the entire time that he was with her. Visually, she did not seem to suffer from any fatal injuries, but he did not know if she was enduring from other injuries. His chest squeezed at that thought.

_Who was that man?_

They could not enter the school through the main gates. Her state would cause an uproar among students. He had to get in touch with Frankenstein to figure out another way to allow them in the school. He reached out for his mind connection with Frankenstein.

_Frankenstein._

_(Master! What had happened? I sensed Linthiel's presence some distance away, her power stronger than ever, and your presence vanished from the school. Is there trouble?! I'm about to leave the compound now.)_

_Frankenstein. Find us another way to enter the school grounds, away from prying eyes._

_(Master..?)_

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel cut off his mind connection at that thought. There would be time to explain later. He would be able to listen to her explanation as well, with Frankenstein in attendance. He glanced behind him, at the girl who was following him. Her eyes were focused on her feet as they leapt from building to building.

As though she sensed his gaze on her, she raised her head. Her deep brown eyes locked into his. His heart pounded at her stare and reflexively, he turned his head to the front, breaking eye contact with her. He felt a rush of heat up his face, his breathing unnaturally fast. He was oddly aware of the girl's presence behind him, of her proximity. But it was unusual, she was not particularly close to him, yet, he felt as though she was in his privacy. It made his heart pound even more.

His mind scrambled to reason this new feeling within him. Why would his heart pound so violently, his breathing so rapid, his chest so tight. He did not feel the weight of power on his shoulders. Not yet, and yet, this rush of heat that enveloped his body was strange. It made him drop his gaze to the concrete floor in front of him for a second, his senses acutely aware of her presence.

There was no time to be pondering about questions like these. He had to detect Frankenstein's presence, he had to lead both of them back to the school grounds.

It was not time for him to ponder about these questions.

. . . . .

* * *

Frankenstein waited at the side doors of the school that had been sealed to everyone today. He waited, his hands crossed before his chest, fingers tapping insistently against his arm. His brows were drawn into a stern and anxious expression, his mind deep in thought for his master and Linthiel. He was worried.

He had not sensed the disappearance of her presence from the school until the explosion of her power. It was an overwhelming vibe, one that anyone apart from normal humans could detect from miles away. When he was aware of it, he realised the disappearance of his master's presence as well, and that aided to his worry. He almost left the school compound immediately, but he restrained himself. At that exact moment, he was on the stage, giving a speech to the students, the sponsors, the families. He could not leave without a notice. He had to finish his speech as soon as he could, and in doing so, he had changed what he was to convey to the audience.

But then, he did not care. The safety of his master and the girl worried him much more. His master came first.

He could not bear the sadness and the loneliness of losing his master. And he did not want to see another person who he was responsible for to lose their life again. He could not. How many times had he seen people he cared about withered away from life? How many times had he seen people he loved to be killed? He could not bear the pain and sadness of it anymore. And his master, his long years of searching for his master, his long years of yearning for the return of his master, his isolated, long journey, he did not want to repeat that again. His master was the main reason of his life, his master was his moon, that bore light to guide him in his path, the one who was the only person to have been by his side all those years ago.

He was almost out the school compound, his feet almost reaching the gates when his master whispered in his mind. The instructions were short, but it was enough for him to know that they were both safe, and that they were returning. They must not have been heavily injured, or his master would have instructed to return to the house instead of the school. He breathed evenly, deeply, allowing the tempo of his heartbeat to acclimate to his breathing.

They were safe, and they were returning. His blue eyes scanned the area, searching for two figures, his senses stretched out as far as he could to detect the two presences which he was so familiar with. They were almost here. He could feel it in his core. He stood straight, uncrossing his arms and pushed his glasses that were perched on his nose. His eyes locked straight in front of him, where he felt where their presences were coming from.

Far off in the distance, they emerged. His master leading in front, the girl trailing behind. As they neared him, his eyes scanned at his master's form. His master seemed unwounded, that there were no signs of power usage. But he could not be certain about it. His gaze swept over the girl behind his master. His brow narrowed together, mouth flattened into a thin line. The girl was wounded, badly so but nothing that seemed fatal to the naked eye.

He felt his muscles relaxed at the sight of them, alive, breathing. He crossed his fist over his chest and bowed at the arrival of the duo before him.

"Welcome back, my lord," he greeted.

He straightened up and saw his master gave a short nod. At nearer inspection, he saw his master's face was just slightly flushed, though he had his usual stoic expression and demeanour. Frankenstein's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. He was alarmed at the sight of his master. He had rarely seen his master with a flushed face, except when his master had just awaken from slumber and was confused with human inventions. But Frankenstein could not think of a reason for his master to be embarrassed. He could only come upon a logical solution.

That his master had used his power. Not enough to cause a fatal wound, but serious enough for him to lose his life force, for his master to look different.

But Frankenstein did not detect his master's power throughout his whole wait. His hand ran through his blonde hair, frustrated. He let loose a breath. His master walked past him, towards the school building. Frankenstein glanced at the girl, who seemed to understand the meaning his glance. She followed after his master and Frankenstein walked behind them, bringing up the rear.

. . . . .

* * *

The first thing Frankenstein did was to tend to the girl's obvious injuries. Frankenstein stood next to the couch in his office, the girl seated on it, her small hands helping Frankenstein out with her injuries. It was what he knew Frankenstein would do, it was his very nature. He knew it the moment he saw Frankenstein scanning out in the horizon at their arrival. He could see much further and much better, he saw every worried line that was etched on Frankenstein's brow, he noted Frankenstein's slight movement, the shift in his body.

He knew Frankenstein was worried about the both of them.

His legs were crossed, finger hooked on the ear of his teacup, taking a long sip of the fragrant tea. He had changed into another clean set of school uniform that Frankenstein had provided for him, and so had she. His eyes trailed over to the pair of them opposite him, taking in her condition and Frankenstein patching her up. He waited, all the while drinking his tea patiently. There was no need to rush, the girl would eventually tell them what had happened.

He took no notice of the pair of them opposite him and focused on his exquisite drink. When he looked up next, the two of them had settled on the couch. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel placed his cup back on its saucer. His eyes settling on the girl opposite him. Her wide set eyes met his for a brief moment and he felt a strange leap in his gut. But his composed countenance remained the same as ever.

"What happened?" asked Frankenstein, directing his question to the girl.

The girl explained what had happened. He saw Frankenstein processed her words intently, as he was. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel studied her expression, her body movements and concludedthat she was telling the truth. It matched with what he saw at the place of incident. The news did not bode them well. If this 'man-in-glasses' had saw the girl, and had wanted to bring the girl back to the facility, he was sure of one thing. That they would cross paths again and that another battle would draw out.

That was unavoidable, and that did not sit well with him.

His usually stoic expression was overtaken by a deep frown. His posture stiffer than usual and the corners of his eyes tightened. He thought battles were now in the past, that they had left it all behind with the defeat of The Union. But this could cause new troubles for them, and for that, his muscles tensed in reflex.

The 'man-in-glasses'. That was what she called him. He remembered about Frankenstein telling him before, back when Frankenstein had first heard her story. The 'man-in-glasses' was the man in charge of her power, the one in charge of transferring power into the girl twice a month. He did not forget that. He would never forget that. He did not approve of researchers completing their experiments on vulnerable humans. They were innocent. He condemned the researchers for doing so. Much more if they conducted their experiments on those who were unwilling subjects.

Just like her.

His eyes flitted over to the seated girl, her head bent over her knees, her hair obscuring her features. Perhaps it was the memories that she had that overwhelmed her, perhaps it was this story that had put pressure on her, perhaps she was remembering something terrifying. But whatever it was, she was trembling. It was barely noticeable but it was there. That she was afraid. The human body could not lie.

His chest gripped at the sight of the girl. In an instant, he felt that the girl opposite him was tiny, fragile, that the slightest touch could break her into pieces, like a flower that will wilt with a stroke of a finger. The corner of his eyes softened. She had power, but at the same time, she was powerless. That was what he felt. That she was so tied into her past that she could not escape from it, that there was no way for her to break through. But if there was one thing he had learnt through his long life, it was this. That time heals all wounds, that no matter what happened, the world changes, humans and Nobles alike, that all beings were constantly changing, and that no matter what you try to do, that no matter how hard you try to grab hold of the past, that was it. That the past was the past, and that time will let it slip through your hands, and that she, too, will one day let the past slip through her fingers, letting it to wash away, no longer defining her. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again.

His gaze drank in the girl opposite him. Her shoulders still drawn forwards, her slender fingers threaded through each other, her knuckles turning white. He could sense fear from her, fear and hesitation. For now, the past was still deeply intertwined in her, and as much as he wanted time t heal her wounds, he was not sure if she will ever be given a chance. Not if the 'man-in-glasses' were to attack her again. No longer, will he allow it to happen.

No, he would not allow it.

Her head was still bent over her knees, her small form still sending off tiny tremors. The corner of his eyes tightened, his muscles taut like a wire. A boiling hot resolution rose deep in his core, to the surface. It hardened his resolve, it gave him the strength he needed to wield his burden of power. In that instant, the look of the girl was all it needed for him to make a decision.

_I will protect her. I vow it._


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: **_**Sorry for such a delay on the newest chapter. I'm extremely busy right now what with having full time classes for my Master's studies and working on several researches, doing evening courses and juggling my part time job. It seems like I barely have enough time to actually sit down to write and edit any of my stories. But I'd like you all to know that I would not be abandoning this story. There will be many many delays in the future (still) because my schedule is packed. But a huge thank you to everyone who had stuck with this story all the time, and a huge thanks to those who reviewed or PM-ed me. Thank you so much. :) And yes, there will still be delays to this fic but I'll try my hardest to update it and not leave it unattended for such a long time.**

. . . . .

* * *

Frankenstein's back was perfectly straight, his shoulders squared, his glasses balanced delicately on the bridge of his nose, focusing on the screen before him. The data he collected was immense and it took a large effort on his part just to screen through it. It had been a long process of researching, collecting data and experimenting on his part to find a way to prolong his master's life. As hard as he tried, he was unable to find a foolproof method to extend his master's life. His fingers clicked on the mouse, the cursor dragging through rows and columns of neatly stored data.

He released a short sigh and rested his elbows on his desk, his fingers clasped tight together. It would not do well for his master to have his life withered away just like that, after all that the Noblesse had been through. What his master has now, should only be the beginning. His master deserved so much more than eternal sleep, his master deserved to live the life that he always wanted, to have a taste of what normal humans experience daily, to be able to reach true freedom, to not be tied down to his burden and his past. Frankenstein wanted nothing more but that for his master, for his master to have true happiness.

He released a short sigh and took off his glasses, his long fingers brushing against his blonde hair. The glasses made a low clink sound against his table as he set it down. Frankenstein's heart was burdened and his body felt laden with weight. He was unable to do much for his master, but perhaps, perhaps he could do something with this data. His blue eyes flickered across the screen. There was a chance he could do something to speed up his master's recovery, or to ease his burden, if even by a little. There was not any data about the Noblesse's life force or power in any research books, whether it be in Lukedonia or on Earth, not in Korean or English or Latin or any other language known in both worlds.

It pained Frankenstein to know that his master's life could never be replenished.

The only time his master's life had been prolonged was by Ragnarok, courtesy of both the current and previous Lord. Frankenstein leaned back against his black leather chair, dropping his head on the back of his chair, staring up at the ceiling. He took long deep breaths, trying to clear his mind and his heart. There was no room for emotions while he researched. Any emotion could skew his experiments, it could affect his analysis and his results would be biased. He could not let it happen. Not with this.

He sat back upright and gave his shoulders a quick roll, untangling the knotted muscles at his back. His gaze landed on his notes laid out on the table, detailing every minute analysis that could improve his master's casket, every statistic that could possibly ease his master's burden. That was all he could do. To support his master, to help as much as he could before the start of another battle.

What Frankenstein did or could do was not perfect, it had room to be improved upon and he was working on it, tirelessly, endlessly. He would do everything in his power to explore this, even if he had to sacrifice his sleep, which was the last thing on his mind. He lifted his head and gave a brief glance at his clean laboratory. Every time he came in here to check on Linthiel's condition, he was reminded of the times when Tao, Takeo and M-21 used to stay in this house. He was fond of them. His memories frequently turned to the loud chatter the trio often had, the carefree atmosphere they emitted, even the times when they got in trouble. It was inevitable that memories of Seira and Regis would often penetrate his mind when he reminisced on the trio.

He gave a soft chuckle. Those memories were precious to him and he would hold onto them, he knew that even after centuries had passed, he would still remember them. His gaze landed on the large empty canisters occupying the space at the back of the laboratory. Those were the canisters which the trio were often enclosed in during their regular checkups. His lips lifted in a gentle curve, his chin now propped up by his left hand. A pen poised in his right, a rhythmic tapping sound echoing in his eardrums.

When his thoughts turned to the trio, it usually arrived at a nagging thought at the back of his head- if his master missed them, if his master was terribly lonely without their presence. He could not help it. It was a vicious cycle, of him reminiscing fond memories only to then worry about his master, which always led to the insistent reminder of his master's depleting life force.

He let loose a sigh and ran a hand through his long blonde hair. This was not the time for him to be reminiscing, he lightly scolded himself. There were more pressing issues at hand that needed to be taken care of, the research on his master's casket and the troubling thought of Linthiel's past facility. He had to get back to work. He had to pour himself into every study, every detail he could ever obtain about his experiment and every method he would ever stumble across.

Frankenstein did not believe in Gods. But that night, he prayed, he prayed to whatever divine being that humans believe that he would be able to find a way to prolong his master's life.

. . . . .

* * *

The darkness was impenetrable. She was enveloped by silky shadows, slipping around her, darting around her form. Their presence was forbidding, dangerous, but as hard as she strained her eyes, she was not able to see them, she was unable to see anything. The air was heavy and chilled, settling a dense grip on her skin. It was unpleasant. It felt as though there was someone hiding in the blanket of darkness, teasing her senses, watching her. If she stretched her hand out, she could almost touch the person, with this presence barely within her reach. But she would not, the air too thick, too precarious. Something hides within this darkness.

She turned around, trying to discern the presence, but unable to. She took a tentative step forwards, resting her weight partially, testing the ground. It was solid. She took another step, slowly, hesitantly, with one hand stretched out. There was nothing to feel, nothing to touch. Her splayed out fingers did not touch anything but the emptiness of space. She could not even feel the existence of a living soul, of the darting sensation around her. All the while only silence surrounded her, the kind where every sound was cancelled from the air, as though she was in a vacuum.

Still, as every step she took, the shadows circled around her. They were following her as she walked. The presence of the person remained, she could feel the eyes weighing on her, carefully scrutinising every move she made, every step she took, every breath she exhaled. The eyes were observing, she knew that. She stopped, her hand dropping to her side. Almost all at once, the air grew chillier, heavier. But even so, she felt strangely calm in this situation, her heart beating at a steady rhythm.

An icy hand gripped her arm.

She jolted, body turned halfway around. Her senses prickled, shoulders tensed. In an instant, the overwhelming silence was shattered by the loud thumping of her heartbeat, resounding in her ears. She widened her eyes as she saw the shadow of a hand seizing on her upper arm. It was cold, colder than ice, making where it touched her numb. The pressure of the hand dug into her skin, driving the frozen sensation downwards. She tried to twist away from it, but its grip was too strong, as though bands of steel tightened on her arm. She could not break away from its hold. Her chest constricted with an icy grip within her, her breathing ragged. She turned her other palm towards the shadow of the hand, her fingers splayed out.

When all she saw was a shadow of a face with glasses.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

Linthiel bolted up from sleep, her back against the metal frame of the bed, her eyes wide opened, palm spread out in front of her. Her eyes tuned into the night, her breathing still heavy with gasps. Her forehead was covered with a slick of sweat. She blinked slowly, clearing her head, eyes darting around the room to check that she was alone, that nothing hid within the shadows of the room.

Her hand dropped onto the silky sheets surrounding her, it was cool to the touch. It comforted her. She breathed with a steady tempo, urging her heartbeat to return to a steady drum. She swallowed, her parched throat burning with a raw feeling, her tongue heavy. Her fingers clutched the sheets, wanting the cool sensation against her skin. It felt all too real, he was too close for comfort. She unclenched her fist and looked down at her palm.

_Almost. _

Her feet touched the plush carpet beneath the bed as it made a creaking sound. She treaded softly, lightly, as to not make much noise. She needed fresh air, she needed to breathe, to feel the night's air against her skin as a form of escape. She left her vast bedroom behind, closing the door behind her with a soft snap. She brought her palms up again, staring at them with her head bowed down, her feet bringing her forwards.

_I didn't release him this time._

A chilled air ran through her hair, bringing her attention to her surroundings. She had walked towards the living room. The cool midnight breeze was a welcomed sensation, it stroked her cheek, made her white dress sway as though it was alive. Her hand swept back her hair that had fallen over her face as she turned her head to the side, towards the origin of the draft.

Her gaze paused at the sight before her.

The balcony door was drawn wide open, the trees standing before the balcony and in the far away distance, the city lights shimmered. The pale full moon hung in the grey sky without a wisp of cloud shrouding its beauty, illuminating a lone figure standing on the balcony, back facing her. A figure clad in white and grey, standing out against the balcony's wooden plank fence, his raven hair rippling against the breeze.

Her gaze never wavered from his silhouette. It was strange that on a night like this, his back had never looked more forlorn and desolate, as though he was shouldering a burden so heavy that it would consume his entire being. That he was isolated and forsaken by the world. He did not move an inch from the spot. The soft glow of the moon cascaded on his figure. It was an indescribable sensation, but in that moment, in that exact moment, his being exuded a sense of forgotten. That it was very possible that this man, standing before her was forgotten by the world, yet at the same time, he was the very embodiment of elegance.

She was unable to tear her gaze away from his silhouette, it was a feeling that she bore, that if she were to avert her sight for a moment, he would cease to exist, that he would simply melt into the surrounding air, away from her sight without a trace. She was rooted in her place, her eyes never leaving his back. It was the kind sensation that he was laden down with desolation and a doomed destiny, yet, still bore the burden of it in silence, never allowing anyone else to even shoulder a bit, which washed off from his presence. Perhaps it was the reason why she felt as though he was the very embodiment of sophistication, like a beautiful white rose gleaming but wilting at the same time.

Her chest squeezed at the sight of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel as he stood there, fingers resting on the balcony rail with his back facing her. She did not know why it was so, but her heartstrings tugged, a raw emotion crawling within, threatening to well tears in her eyes. But she bit her lip and pushed it back, unwilling for the emotions to surge forwards. It was just a strange feeling, just a trick the night was playing on her mind.

. . . . .

* * *

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel faced the full moon, his face bathing in the milky white light. It was what he did regularly, allowing his mind to wander into the past, to the future and the present. He was used to these nights, where Frankenstein busied himself in his research while he would immerse himself in his thoughts. The cold crisp midnight air and the ivory moon offered him solace. They always did, even after all these years. It was the nights where the absence of the moon that made him feel the full burden of his power on his shoulders. The presence of the moon served another purpose, to alleviate his burden. It soothed his very being.

He never said it, neither did he know if Frankenstein knew about it, but the moon helped him especially on nights like these. His power was draining him from his life force, his blood, his entire being was counting down to the end. His time was limited. And he was close, too close to eternality. He could feel it right down to his very core. He did not have much time left and it left him no choice, that he has to leave those who he cares the most, behind. But it was nights like these, when the full moon bathing its light on him that perhaps, might be able to mask his countdown from others. It was strange, but on these nights, the moon seemed to lift the burden off his shoulders, if even for only a short time.

He appreciated it.

The cool breeze enveloped his body, caressing his hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled the chill air, taking in the scent of the world. He was still deep in his thoughts, his hands resting against the handrail, the cold fence matching the temperature of his fingers. The gentle wind left him and he breathed out, opening his eyes, his gaze trained on the full moon.

He sensed a presence behind him. It was one he was familiar with, he did not know for how long had she been standing behind him. He was lost in his thoughts, his mind barely registering his surroundings. Now, however, he was acutely aware of her presence. He felt her eyes on his back. Strangely enough, he was not uncomfortable with her sight on him, instead, it calmed him. It was not piercing provoking gaze, nor did it felt like curiosity, it was a feeling which he could not quite put in words. It was odd.

How long did he stand there, he did not know. Neither did he know how long had she stood there, just gazing at his back. Both of them surrounded in total silence, each enveloped with their own thoughts, unknown to the other.

He was not one to break this silence, he simply did not concern himself over the existence or presence of another person, Noble or not. It was what he always did, even all those centuries ago. He simply existed, while those who passed by did exactly what they did, they merely registered his existence when chanced upon him, their presence too brief to be noticed, their attention too weak to warrant for comfort. Only a selected few were determined enough to stay, they were persistent enough to break into his solace, to entrench themselves by his side.

He would simply wait, as he had always done.


	22. Chapter 21,5: Omake

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel thought that Frankenstein did a brilliant job as usual. He remembered from all those centuries ago, that he once stumbled across an interesting notion among the human world, a word which he came upon by chance in a book.

Butler. That was what it was called.

From what Cadis Etrama Di Raizel managed to gather from all those years ago, he presumed that Frankenstein would make an excellent butler. If what he remembered was correct, a butler is meant to be able to observe every imperceptible detail that concerned the master and to take actions accordingly, whether if it was the master's wishes. A butler only thinks about his master's wellbeing and the best course of action that could allow for it to happen.

Frankenstein did exactly that. He catered to his every desire and needs, those which he voiced out loud, and those which he did not. But to him, Frankenstein was not anything like a butler. To him, Frankenstein was someone much more precious than that, someone who he would grant an almost equal standing as him. The books that he read about seemed to have their masters making certain demands at situations. Yes, they were valuable and cherished, and yes, the butlers would ensure that their masters do not stray far off from the intended path. But to him, they came across of someone of a different standing. Frankenstein was still somewhat different.

Perhaps in another life, Frankenstein ought to be a butler. Frankenstein would make a good butler, but he would require a master worthy of his value. He wonders how many families out there in this world would make worthy masters. After all, he knew that the human world changes fast, and he has seen the rapid changes and developments, there is a possibility that human values change as well. They were not Nobles, who have their values ingrained in them so deeply that mountains would crumble and seas would dry before they would even reconsider to change their principals. But Nobles will not change them, not even after consideration. And he was no different from the rest.

He threw a cursory glance at Frankenstein who stood by his side, his posture straight as an arrow. There was no questioning Frankenstein's loyalty. Even after hundreds of years, Frankenstein still came back to him, Frankenstein cared about him. Too much, sometimes. He started to wonder, what did Frankenstein do all these years when they were apart, if Frankenstein suffered more than he let on. A twinge of emotion plucked in his heart, he did not understand this. Was it guilt? Was it pain? All he knew in this instant was that, he felt responsibility for Frankenstein, that Frankenstein's wellbeing concerns him, even during the time which they were apart.

Frankenstein's blue eyes locked with his. The other man seemed to have noticed Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's gaze on him. Words were not usually necessary between them, but today, he felt a sort of curiosity about this man. What had the man experienced? Was he ever in trouble? To what lengths did he entrenched himself in problems before he got to where he was? With a smooth motion, he replaced his teacup on its saucer, making sure to use his pinkie as a cushion to absorb the sound.

"Frankenstein," he started off.

"Yes, my lord?" Frankenstein replied, his head slightly tilted in a questioning manner.

"Sit."

Frankenstein sat down on the couch, his clothes rustling against the seat. Frankenstein's posture was rigid and stiff, no doubt that the other man doubted about his behaviour, if he did anything to offend Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. They had been together for too long, he knew Frankenstein too well, it did not take much effort to figure out his every action and thought.

"Frankenstein," he began.

"Were you ever a butler?"

. . . . .

* * *

Frankenstein paused. He was not sure if what he heard from his master was correct. Throughout his entire life, nobody has asked him a question like that. He wondered what brought it to his master's mind. His master was composed as usual and he was not able to feel a different vibe from his lord. Was it something that the children mentioned?

"No, my Lord," he replied.

His master remained silent, his expression unchanging. He did not know what to expect from answering this particular question but somehow, Frankenstein anticipated a reaction from him. His master's slender fingers reached for the teacup and resumed drinking from it. Frankenstein's gaze travelled to the Wedgwood tea set set on the table. He observed his master taking a sip from the cup without complain. It gave him a sense of satisfaction, to be able to cater to his master's exact likes.

He was certain his master would have picked up on the subtlety of his message by utilising this tea set. His master was, after all, perceptive to other's actions and decisions, and much more when it came to those who his master protects. Frankenstein knew that he was one of the lucky few who had the honour of being under his master's protection, something which he was utterly grateful for. He could not possibly describe the sense of satisfaction from knowing his master drinking the tea that he himself had brewed.

The lightly coloured rosemary scattered in a ring pattern around the mouth of the teacup, it's purple accentuating against the ivory surface. Rosemary symbolised loyalty, and he had always had unwavering loyalty towards his master. He was certain that Cadis Etrama Di Raizel knew that. It was something that he swore to his master and himself the moment he decided to sign the blood contract. Purple was a reflection for his master's nobility, his unadulterated dignity, something that could never be taken away from his master even in times of dire need as his master's health deteriorated.

The tea was brewed at exactly 90 degrees Celsius, to retain the tea's aroma. He made sure to only utilise pure mountain spring water and to put one teaspoon of tea leaves for every 250 millilitres of water, infusing the tea for precisely 4 minutes and 30 seconds, the way his master preferred his tea to be. Frankenstein was nothing but meticulous in his tea brewing. After all, tea drinking was one of his master's greatest enjoyments in life, after ramen eating.

His master set his tea down and without even glancing at Frankenstein, directed a question towards him.

"Why?"

Frankenstein paused for a moment. Was his master implying that he should be serving another? He frowned, his mind working for an appropriate answer.

"I do not see the need to serve another master other than you, my Lord," he replied.

At his statement, the Noblesse inclined his head, his eyes meeting Frankenstein's blue ones.

"You could have, when I was asleep," his master replied, his voice low and quiet.

Frankenstein's frown grew deeper. He did not understand what was his master trying to imply. Was it possible that his master had gotten tired of his services? Or was it something that he did? Perhaps it was a possibility that serving his master ramen thrice a week was simply not enough and it was for this very reason that his master now doubted his services?

He decided that he needed to be straightforward to his master. He knew, occasionally, that his master needed the other person to be direct, especially in regards to his master's emotions. How was it even that his master managed to advise Rael about Seira? That memory boggled his mind up till now, it all seemed such a long time ago. And thinking about Rael brought a sharp pang to his heart; it still hurt to think about him.

Frankenstein stood up from his seat and walked before his master, sinking into a deep kneel on his left knee. Genuflection- that was what it was called a long time ago. He had almost forgotten about it. It used to be such a common occurrence in his daily life, to see people sinking onto their knees as a gesture. Clearly, the significance of this was now lost amongst the human world. But Frankenstein was certain that his master remembered how much this meant, to his master and to Frankenstein himself.

"I will serve you and only you, my Lord. I pledged my humble allegiance to you centuries ago and it will continue to be so even after all these years. No matter what happens, no matter where you will be, my allegiance will always belong to only you, The Noblesse."

Frankenstein recited these words from the depths of his heart, his head bowed down. It was direct, but it was necessary to get his point across. And most importantly, it was true; he did not see the need to serve anyone else but his master, no matter what happens.

. . . . .

* * *

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel looked at the man genuflected before him; his blonde hair cascaded around his face, his head bowed low. A warm feeling of gratefulness swelled in his chest. He had never doubted Frankenstein from his loyalty. He knew from the moment Frankenstein broke into his mansion back in Lukedonia, and from the moment Frankenstein's refusal to leave him alone, he knew even back then that this man was different from the rest. That Frankenstein was willing to stay by his side no matter how dismissive he seemed to be, no matter how blunt his behaviour was. And it was due to this that he wanted, in turn, to protect Frankenstein. He supposed, initially he wanted to repay the other man for the things he had done, but things had changed since then. He started to care about Frankenstein and it was then that he realised this.

That Frankenstein did not really need his protection.

Instead it was him that needed Frankenstein's protection. Much more than what Frankenstein knew. From the basics of his daily life to the communication with other clan leaders to more complex conceptions such as the stigma of The Noblesse's distant behaviour, all these issues were taken care of by Frankenstein. And he did not even ask him to do it. He did not even think that it would pose to be an issue as it certainly was not one before Frankenstein came into his life. But now, he was certain that it was because of Frankenstein that he could have all these things in his life. And he could no longer withstand it should Frankenstein leave him. And most important of all, he was utterly grateful for all the things that Frankenstein had done for him out of the consideration and goodness of his heart, and will continue to do in the future.

And it was with this very thought in his mind that he looked at Frankenstein still before him. He reached out a hand and gently patted Frankenstein's blonde hair, so very moved was his heart that he did something uncharacteristic of him.

"Rise."

. . . . .

* * *

Frankenstein was startled when he felt a soft pat on his head, the strokes gentle as a flower petal. He rose to his feet at his master's command and lifted his face, looking at his lord. Frankenstein's heart squeezed in contentment at the look of his master's expression. For his master had a slight smile hanging on his lips, staring upon Frankenstein. This expression of his lord's did not come often and every once in a blue moon, when that smile graced upon his lips, Frankenstein engraved it in his memory for it was so very precious to him.

And it was all Frankenstein needed. That small smile of his master's conveyed all the emotions Frankenstein would ever wonder about his lord. That small smile expressed pure happiness much like a child's, sincerity laced with gratitude and everything that he knew his master would not be able to express in words, as his master was after all, not knowledgeable of the intricate works of emotions. And it was this very reason that that small smile was enough for Frankenstein.

Frankenstein's mouth lifted in response and a warm happiness enveloped his entire being as he looked at his master standing opposite him. He had decided. As his master was in such a great mood and Frankenstein did not want to ruin this happiness of his master's he would do the one thing his master would be extremely pleased about.

Tonight he would serve his master two servings of ramen and with a variety of side dishes including chonggak kimchi and an extra egg. He would make a ramen feast tonight filled with only his master's favourite food and of course, cookies for dessert.

* * *

. . . . .

**A/N: I just wanted to write about how Frankenstein would serve Rai his ramen but I had to pave the story to lead up to that. I'm not unhappy about how things turned out though, but I guess the main point of this whole chapter was the last 2 sentences? And this is just a light-hearted extra side story because I'm still swamped with work and haven't properly figured out the plot of the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who left reviews, liked and followed this story. Once again, I'm very grateful for all of your support! **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the disappearance! I have had a really busy and a really terrible 12 months. And the year is not even ending yet. And it has caused me to lose motivation and any sort of inspiration I had to write anything in my free time- thus my lack of updates. But God, I hope things will be better now. Thank you to all of you who so patiently waited for this chapter, and to everyone who followed, liked, reviewed and inboxed me! And if you guys are reading this, it means you all still stuck to this story and I can't express how grateful I am for that. Especially since I have not been updating anything. Things are hopefully better now, and I hope to not leave it un-updated (?) for such a long time but I can't guarantee anything. Fingers crossed!**

**And really, a big shout out to everyone here. :) Thank you. This chapter is slightly short.**

. . . . .

* * *

The sky was yet to be fully lit, the moon still hanging in the sky in the horizon, just about to set, but dawn had broken through moments ago. She walked along the street, breathing in the icy damp air mixed with the fresh scent of grass. She closed her eyes briefly, savouring the sweet scent. A small tremor ran down her body and she shivered, bringing her palms up to her mouth. A puff of warm air left her and settled on her palms. The chilly morning air snapped her mind awake, as though it was a slap to her fuzzy half-awake state.

But that was what she needed. Especially now.

She breathed out deeply, casting her gaze on the ground as she strolled down the pavement, her school skirt swirling about her thighs. The footsteps next to her were in a steady pace, but for some reason, her heart was drumming in an irregular tempo. She focused on the chill of the morning air, of the damp cooling sensation against her skin, of the morning breeze caressing her face. She tried to ignore the elegant ambience next to her, of her being aware of another set of footsteps beside her.

She shifted the school bag in her hand, her fingers gripping the handle with more force. It was not full daylight yet, but the birds were tweeting in the sky. She turned her head towards the soft chirping of the birds. When she turned her head back, she was met with a scarlet pair of eyes locked into her gaze. Her breath caught and for a moment, her heart stopped beating. She was trapped within his gaze, unable to escape. She wanted to tear her eyes away from him but for an inexplicable reason, she was rooted to the spot, her heart picking up its speed again, her mind blank.

She could not understand what was happening to her.

It lasted for a mere seconds, before he broke eye contact with her and continued walking along the street, before her. It was only a few seconds, but to her, it was longer. It felt that she was caught in his gaze for hours. She could not understand it, neither could she explain it, but this feeling that she felt in this moment, it was uncomfortable. It made her flushed and embarrassed, it made her thoughts scatter, it made her too acutely aware of his presence.

She was not used to this, and she was not sure if she liked feeling this.

. . . . .

* * *

The girl beside him was calm. Or from what he could sense, her powers were kept in control. This was the usual morning routine to school save for one person who was out of place. Or more accurately, missing. It was strange for him, that Frankenstein was not with them. Frankenstein had disappeared before the break of dawn on the context that he had to clean up the mess left behind by the girl and her attacker, and then to head to school by himself. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel remained to accompany the girl to school. He did not want her to be left alone. Something could happen to her while she was left alone.

He did not want that.

He walked alongside her, silent as usual. The silence was comforting to him, it made him at ease, but also, it piqued his awareness for his surroundings. He was able to look out for any danger that might lurk in the shadows, if the 'man-in-glasses' was there. But that man would not attack, not now, not if what the girl said was true. Someone as meticulous as him would not appear at this time of the day, especially in the presence of someone else who possessed ability. But Cadis Etrama Di Raizel did not want to exclude the chances of an attack from another perpetrator. Not when she was alone.

He sensed the girl turning her head to the side and he turned his in reflex. His eyes flitted to the trees that she was staring at, before his gaze settled on her side profile. For a split second, his heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were wistful, the warm dark brown held a soft glimmer, the kind that only surfaced when melancholy paid a visit to a soul. But despite that, she captivated him. It was something that he already knew, but it was still perplexing that her form seemed to be dancing even in total stillness, that she emitted an overwhelming sense of elegance, one only befitted for Nobles. It was odd, but it entranced him.

His gaze trailed over from her features to her hand clutching the handle of her school bag. Her fingers were loosely wrapped around the fabric. His heart raced and his chest constricting uncomfortably. His palm twitched. Her hands seemed so small in comparison to his. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's back was unnaturally straight as his gaze darted back to her features. He stilled, his feet stopping just for a brief second to collect himself, releasing a deep breath searing in his lungs.

What on earth was happening to him.

Just as he exhaled, his breath got trapped in his chest. She had turned her head back, seemingly to notice his gaze on her. Just for a second, their gazes locked into each other's But it was enough for him, it felt as though she could see right through him, understanding his deepest thoughts, it made him felt bare. Her black hair brushed against the porcelain cheeks of hers and that was all it took for him to ball his hand into a fist, out from her sight. His heart beat wildly against his rib cage and it felt as though his stomach did an odd back flip. He was startled.

_What is happening to me?_

This was something that had never happened to him, not once. He tore his gaze away from hers and started walking again, placing one foot in front of the other, strolling towards the school. Yet all the while his mind was entrenched on the fact of what had happened, on what was happening to him, on this feeling of warmth that had started to rise within him.

All the while ignoring his still pounding heart and the nervousness in the pit of his core.

. . . . .

* * *

She sat on the bench, book in hand, her mind absorbing the words on it. This was her routine. Everything was at its usual, which surprised her. It should not be. The 'man-in-glasses' was lurking somewhere in the city, biding his time before he would attack her again. She knew that. Frankenstein and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel knew that as well. But for some reason, despite all of them knowing that, her attacker had not shown himself for many, many weeks now. She was surprised that they would allow her to be alone to the park, to resume her routine of sitting under the trees to read her book. She wondered why.

Could it be that the 'man-in-glasses' had not been showing up and so, they decided to loosen their security on her? She supposed she would never know. But whatever their reasons were for, she was grateful for it. She had wanted to be here for a while now, to be surrounded by peace and tranquillity in this particular park. Being near Cadis Etrama Di Raizel made her confused and tensed for some reason and often felt like she had ran a marathon, with her heart racing within her chest, though she did no such thing.

This was all very confusing to her.

But being in this park, this was different. It calmed her and put her mind to peace. She did not need to feel that rush of emotions, to not feel the heat that rose to her cheeks or feel the strange squeeze of her chest. This felt relaxing, calming. Something that ached of familiarity.

She wondered when she would ever finish reading this 'manual' of hers that Frankenstein gave her. It was filled with many instructions and many guidelines on the social etiquette. It was never-ending. The thought of this cracked a smile on her face. It was very much like Frankenstein to be so thorough in his book writing. She wondered if all humans wrote books like Frankenstein. Clearly, the books were all different as her textbooks were not like this, but she wondered if all humans wrote books during their lifespan. She had not seen the children doing something like that before. Perhaps she should ask them the next time she meets them, perhaps she should write a book.

So preoccupied were her thoughts on the book itself and the reading she had, that she did not notice the slight warm fuzz against her feet until it rubbed against her. She jumped at the furry warmth that encircled her ankles, her gaze darted down to her shins only to realise that her old friend had visited her. Her lips lifted into a smile and she closed her book, placing it on the seat next to hers. Carefully, she reached down and scooped the small fluff of fur. The ball of brown and white fur gave a soft meow and rubbed its head against her palms as she deposited it on her lap.

"Hello, little one. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" she whispered.

The kitten gave off another soft meow and stared at her with its deep blue eyes. The thought crossed Linthiel's mind that perhaps the kitten understood her words. She wondered if kittens understood humans. Maybe they did, nobody ever knew.

"What have you been doing since I last saw you? Have you been well?" she asked.

The kitten merely purred and continued to rub itself against her. Linthiel raised her hand and stroked the kitten's feather soft fur, inducing the kitten to close its eyes and curled on her lap. She felt an overwhelming urge to just talk to the kitten, even if it could not answer or understand her. But somehow, voicing her thoughts seemed to overwhelm every fibre of her being.

"Do you not have a family as well? I wonder if everyone is meant to have families. Well, this manual said that everyone essentially has a family. I suppose Frankenstein's family is Raizel. And mine… mine would probably be him… oppa, who did everything he could to save me," she whispered, her gaze never leaving the kitten.

She paused for a moment as realisation dawned on her. For the first time of her life, she had admitted it out loud- that the one person who saved her was her possibly her family. And that he was dead.

The thought of that made her clench her free hand. Her jaw locked and her thoughts wandered into dangerous memories of blood and screams. She could almost smell the sharp metallic tinge of blood seeping into the air, the piercing scream of pain and horror echoing in her ear. Her muscles were tensed, her throat dry. She swallowed hard and shook her head, clearing her mind. She had not told anyone, but the more she reminisced about the past, the larger the ball of fire grew deep in her chest. But she pushed it away. She had to. She locked it in a box and tucked it away in the pits of her core, away from surface. She took a deep breath of the sweet smelling cherry blossoms around her, her palm continuing its strokes on the kitten before her.

"I wonder if he was really my family. It felt like it. Frankenstein said that people were not meant to be locked up, and that includes me. And decent people would have never had that idea to even cross their mind. But is that true? That's the only thing I had ever known. Oppa was different, he was not like the others. He was always kind and nice to me, it didn't feel like he was doing something that he was not supposed to. I wonder what's right. I wonder what's true and what's not," she whispered.

She stopped speaking and listened to the slow breathing of the kitten and the rustling of the leaves around her. A slow sigh escaped her lips and she tilted her face upwards, taking in the sight of the branches above her. Cherry blossoms were always so delicate, the smattering of pink so beautiful against the light blue sky. The trees felt like her soul, that the branches were laden with weight of the cherry blossoms, that it seemed as though they could barely support the burden, and yet, that weight was beautiful. It was something that was delicate and precious but overwhelming the branches. It was much like her thoughts about oppa. It was a heavy memory that she would keep in her forever, but still laced with beautiful moments of him being kind and gentle to her.

She could not help but let loose another sigh. It was a sigh so quiet that it dissipated into the air without a movement, without a ripple effect, without a notice by anyone but only the person who caused it herself. It was a sigh of the past, a sigh filled with painful memories lingering in the soul of a person.

Sometimes she wondered what life would be if she were not born in the facility. If she was born like the children. Would ever meet them? Would she ever have so many questions drowning her thoughts? But despite all these, she realised that she never regretted anything that had happened. If she was never born in the facility, then perhaps she would have never met the children, and perhaps she would never have been where she was, she would never have met oppa.

And that she would never have met Frankenstein and Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

That thought, strangely, brought another painful constriction to her chest. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, leaning back. So many questions swirled in her mind. But she supposed, right in this moment, she should only focus on one thing. That the warm fluff of fur in her lap was still taking a nap, and that put a smile on her face.

. . . . .

* * *

A tall lean frame was hidden between trees, hiding its presence. A pair of deep set eyes were just observing the scene before, at the petite girl sitting on the bench, busy playing with the kitten sat on her lap. A soft breeze whirled around the air around, stirring the branches above her, making the petals rain towards the girl. How picturesque the scene was before these eyes.

_And how unfortunate that was._

Without a sound or the girl realising, the silhouette disappeared melted into the shadows of the surrounding trees. The only thing left was a broken branch of a cherry blossom.


End file.
